


Талисман

by Sammy_Lee



Series: Талисман [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как провинциальный мальчик отправился покорять Большой Мир, а капитан курьерского корабля согласился его подвезти. И о том, к чему их обоих это привело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета : XTreme
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Есть ненормативная лексика.  
> 2\. Автор читал очень много космоопер и космической фантастики вообще, поэтому что-то совсем свое в техническом смысле придумать не в состоянии. Сознательно не плагиатила, старалась применять так называемые общепринятые в космической фантастике понятия и термины, но, возможно, вы что-то опознаете.

Пролог.

Когда люди выбрались, наконец, в Большой Космос, он оказался удручающе пустым с точки зрения наличия в нем разумной жизни. Следы мертвых чужих цивилизаций находили несколько раз. Две погибли явно от глобальных техногенных катастроф, еще три – по неизвестным причинам, скорее всего, от природных катаклизмов. Ничего полезного из изучения этих обломков извлечь не удалось. Да и что полезного, если здраво подумать, могли дать те, кто проиграл борьбу за выживание?  
Поначалу разочарование землян было огромным, но постепенно люди свыклись с мыслью о своем одиночестве. Не приходилось ожидать ни от кого помощи, но зато и агрессии тоже. Человечество плюнуло на поиски братьев по разуму и ринулось обживать предоставленный в его распоряжение уголок Галактики так, как оно считало нужным.

Примерно триста тысяч лет назад, на планете, названной потом землянами Кобальт.  
Вук упал на колени возле тела жены, трясущимися руками закрыл ее веки. Сорвал с себя и с нее ставшие бесполезными аорг’кхи. Квазиживые кристаллы были заботливо взращены погибающей сейчас цивилизацией мирных травоядных, чтобы прятать от чужих хищных глаз своих хозяев, а своим, родным и любимым, наоборот, показывать, где их искать в минуты опасности. Они помогли им освоить свой родной мир, выжить и размножиться, но не могли спасти от ставшего гибельным взора Солнца. Кажется, только вчера он с благоговением преподнес своей любимой бесспорное свидетельство их единения – половинку своего разделившегося аорг’кха, а она с улыбкой сняла свой прежний, переданный ей матерью и приняла его… И вот, она лежит здесь мертвая и никому ничего уже не передаст. Никто уже никому ничего не передаст в этом мертвом мире. Все, все было зря! Вук выбросил ненужные безделушки в воду и затрясся в сухих рыданиях. Пусть придет какой-нибудь оголодавший зверь, он встретит его с улыбкой. Может, хоть этот зверь выживет, насытившись его плотью…

Пятнадцать лет назад там же.  
\- Салли, отдай, это я нашел! – худенький черноволосый мальчишка шести лет боролся со слезами и явно проигрывал борьбу.   
Рыжая бесовка того же возраста отскочила, дразнясь, спрятала за спину кусок ракушечника с блестящими в нем красивыми камушками, показала язык:  
\- Давай реви, Ронни-пердонни! Рева-корова!  
Ронни накинулся с кулаками на более рослую и сильную подружку, был постыдно бит и на самом деле заревел, горько и безнадежно. Салли все же была девочкой доброй, и ей стало немножко стыдно.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она, садясь рядом с плачущим мальчиком. – Тут же два камушка, давай выковыряем их оттуда и поделим.  
Ронни еще немного подулся и все-таки согласился. Иначе он рисковал остаться ни с чем.  
Так аорг’кхи нашли новых хозяев, совершенно не подозревающих о том, что эти красивые камушки – самые настоящие обереги, умеющие в минуты смертельного страха создавать искажающее поле, не дающее хищнику заметить жертву. Но детский инстинкт – непостижимая вещь. Наигравшись, они не выбросили и не потеряли камушки, а превратили их в свои талисманы. Со временем Салли вставила свой камень в кольцо, а Ронни – в серьгу. Сами того не зная, они, новые дети Кобальта, приняли посмертный дар погибших детей своей планеты и распорядились им так, как должно.

Глава 1.

Из космоса Кобальт синий-синий, потому так и назван. Очень красивое зрелище, если смотреть на экран, но если спуститься на поверхность, ничего красивого там нет. Все бело-серое – небо, камни и песок, только редкие островки растительности – голубовато-зеленые, да океан, занимающий большую часть поверхности планеты, лилового цвета. Кобальт – древний мир, когда-то на нем была жизнь, и даже разумная. Никто не знает, что случилось, но жизнь почти вся вымерла несколько сотен тысяч лет назад. Остатки местной цивилизации никакого интереса не представляют – дотехнологичный период и слишком мало сохранилось. Так бы и оставаться Кобальту пустым и никому не нужным, если бы здесь не обнаружили месторождения сейферов. Эти небольшие черные кристаллики, являвшиеся лучшими на текущий момент компактными аккумуляторами, встречались достаточно редко и стоили достаточно дорого, чтобы довольно-таки скудные их запасы на Кобальте кормили десяток тысяч людей в течение последних двадцати лет. Макса Измайлова сюда привела работа или судьба, это как посмотреть. 

Макс взял очередную порцию виски с содовой, вернулся за столик. В голове приятно шумело, но настроение все равно было хреновое. Что за дыра этот Кобальт, и чем здесь можно заниматься целых три дня? Но делать было нечего, клиент всегда прав. Он привез груз и должен был дождаться ответного. Ему заплатили за это, и теперь оставалось только накачиваться в одном из пяти баров единственного городка на Кобальте. А ведь это только первый из трех вечеров…  
За угловым столиком компания молодых парней оживилась, замахала руками, кто-то крикнул, заглушая музыку:  
\- Эй, Ронни! Привет, давай сюда!  
Макс машинально повернул голову и остолбенел.  
Сказать, что парень, невесомо скользящий по заплеванному полу бара, был хорош, значило ничего не сказать. В этом антураже он выглядел райской птицей, чудесным видением, ангелом, спустившимся с небес. Хотя про ангела он загнул. Ничего ангельского не было в высоком стройном брюнете, смерившем Макса скучающе-томным взглядом. Парень сел к компании, боком к Максу, чокнулся подсунутым стаканом, выпил, улыбнулся, заговорил… Общение за угловым столиком сразу повеселело, время от времени оттуда слышались взрывы хохота. Макс украдкой поглядывал туда, любуясь тонким профилем, мягкими даже с виду черными прядками, в беспорядке падающими на лицо и шею, кошачьей грацией движений. Просто любовался, без всякой задней мысли, ни на что не надеясь. Такой парень просто не может быть свободным, разве что он упертый натурал. Но это вряд ли, только не на Кобальте, где на хрен знает сколько мужчин приходится одна женщина. А ввязываться в разборки из-за пары жарких ночей, он зарекся раз и навсегда.  
Поэтому, когда красавчик запросто, без затей, подошел к его столику и попросил разрешения присесть, смог только кивнуть, чуть не поперхнувшись от удивления.  
\- Ронни, - представился парень, протягивая руку. Глаза у него оказались прозрачными, светлыми, а кисть – тонкой и неожиданно сильной. – Не против уделить мне несколько минут?  
\- Макс. Совсем не против. И, если можно, на «ты».  
\- Хорошо. – Ронни улыбнулся, и Макс на секунду ослеп. – Ты капитан «Несси», которая сегодня прилетела?  
\- Да, и капитан, и весь экипаж. А как ты узнал?  
\- Здесь мало новых лиц, а у меня широкие связи… Ты отсюда куда, на Каролину?  
Макс кивнул.   
\- Отлично. Пассажиров берешь? Груза с собой у меня не будет, только я и маленький багаж.  
Измайлов никогда не брал пассажиров. Ни разу за все пять лет занятия этим бизнесом. Грузы он перевозил срочные, часто секретные и всегда ценные. Чужой человек на борту ему был совершенно не нужен, но тут он не смог сказать: «Нет». Просто язык не повернулся. Через несколько минут он опять остался один за столиком, с ужасом осознавая, что только что впервые в жизни изменил своим принципам.   
Но слово было уже дано, и даже аванс принят. Ронни сразу перекинул на его счет пятьдесят процентов оговоренной суммы, ушлый, видать, паренек. Понять его можно, на Кобальт регулярный рейс с той же Каролины один и летает раз в два месяца. А тут курьер, быстрее обычного грузовика в полтора раза, и, что немаловажно, с одним-единственным членом команды. А на грузовике их, членов, десяток. И почти у всех, э-э, члены. Красивому мальчику там может быть опасно. Хотя кто сказал, что на курьере безопасно, когда там капитаном и владельцем Макс Измайлов? Насиловать мальчишку он не будет, конечно, да, по правде говоря, и не справится - несмотря на тонкую кость и общее изящество, Ронни впечатление слабого не производил. Но есть много более приятных способов заполучить его в постель. Макс повеселел и дал себе слово, что трахнет парня по дороге, хотя бы один раз. Возьмет плату за свои принципы, похеренные из-за одной улыбки этого цветка шахт и развалин.

\- Рон, так ты все-таки улетаешь? – Чаз спрашивал вроде бы беззаботно, но в глазах читалось напряжение. – А с шахтой что, совсем безнадега?  
\- Совсем. Исчерпана шахта, - махнул рукой Ронни. – Новую разрабатывать у меня ни денег, ни желания нет. Киберы все старые, участок и лицензию по новой оформлять, хозяйство все перетаскивать… На фиг. Того, что от деда осталось, да сам заработал, хватит на годик на Каролине. А там устроюсь, руки-ноги есть, да и голова, вроде, на месте.  
\- Жалко, - огорчился Юрик, самый младший в компании. – Все уезжают, эх… Дик в позапрошлом году, потом Салли, теперь вот ты… Так, скоро никого из наших не останется. Один я.  
Юрик был археологом-любителем и никуда, в отличие от других, уезжать не хотел. Все свободное время он проводил, изучая следы погибшей цивилизации Кобальта, и надеялся когда-нибудь совершить эпохальное открытие, благо конкурентов в этом деле у него не было.  
\- Салли тоже на Каролину ведь улетела. Интересно, там она еще? – вступил в разговор Майк, четвертый и последний из сидящих за столом.  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Ронни. – Она в последние пару месяцев ни с кем связывалась. Даже с матерью. Та уж попросила меня поискать Салли, если я все же попаду на Каролину.  
\- А Дики на Земле, - вздохнул Юрик. Все на некоторое время замолчали.  
Их было шестеро с самого начала, пять мальчиков и одна девочка, старательских детей, привезенных родителями, а Ронни – дедом. Они были первыми детьми на планете, первой группой малышей, за которыми присматривала добрейшая фрау Миллер. Тогда старшему из них – Майку, было шесть, а Юрику – всего три года. Они так и выросли вместе, дружили, ссорились, мирились, в буйном отрочестве перетрахались все друг с другом, девчонок-то своего возраста не было, да и вообще женщин на Кобальте кот наплакал. Салли, кстати, ни с кем из них ни разу не спала, у нее постарше были ухажеры, с одним из них она и уехала. Дед все ворчал, что мало того, что внук – пидорас, еще и дает всем своим дружкам, но ворчал беззлобно, и Ронни на него не обижался. В самом деле, наверно, их дружба странновато выглядела со стороны. И вот теперь настала пора расставаться.  
\- Поедем ко мне? – спросил Ронни Чаза, выходя из бара.  
\- А что Грей?  
\- Я его послал. Права больно начал качать, на хрена мне это. Потому и решил окончательно, что уеду. Здесь либо загнусь от скуки, либо пристрелят меня от ревности.  
Чаз дал другу подзатыльник:  
\- Это точно, иногда даже мне тебя пристрелить хочется, что уж про любовников твоих говорить. Что ж, поедем. Давненько мы с тобой не были.   
\- Потому и зову. Зажжем еще разок напоследок. 

Зажгли знатно. Чаз скатился с распластавшегося на постели Ронни, провел рукой по мокрой от пота пояснице:  
\- Жалко, что уезжаешь. С кем теперь утешаться в тяжелые минуты...  
Ронни перевернулся на спину:  
\- У тебя остаются Юрик с Майком. А я вообще один буду.  
\- С ними поговорить только, - вздохнул Чаз. – А иногда охота, чтоб приласкали попросту, по-дружески, а так только ты и можешь. Ты поосторожнее с этим, Рон. Нарвешься, и помочь некому будет.  
\- Ну не дурак же я совсем. Хотя прав ты, слабоват я насчет этого дела. Как про баб говорят, на передок слабая? А я, значит, на задок.  
Чаз захохотал, мотая головой:  
\- Ну и сказанешь же ты, прости господи. Эх, Ронни-бой… Кстати, курьер этот на тебя явно глаз положил.  
\- Я заметил, - кивнул Ронни. – С него и начну тренироваться не давать каждому, кто понравится.  
\- Ничего парень, симпатичный, фигуристый, - согласился Чаз, - хороший тренажер. Ох, я уже по тебе скучаю, Рон. Ты хоть пиши, не пропадай…

Оставшиеся дни до отлета Ронни собирался. Запечатал шахту, сдал лицензию. Земельный участок, на котором были шахта и жилой купол, подумав, решил оставить за собой. Сейчас за него он все равно почти ничего не получит, а там кто знает, недвижимость есть недвижимость. Да и дом родной, Ронни же вырос здесь. Киберов отдал Юрику для археологических раскопок, на большее они все равно не годились. Купол вместе с встроенной мебелью он разберет в последний день и отдаст на хранение тому же Юрику. У них места много, семья большая и участок большой. Продавать купол он пока не хотел по тем же причинам, что и участок. Много за него не дадут, а вдруг придется возвращаться? А вездеход Чаз обещал продать после его отъезда и переслать ему деньги.  
Оставались личные вещи. Хоть и было их, наверно, не так много, как у людей в более цивилизованных местах, но все же за семнадцать лет жизни на одном месте накопилось достаточно. Никакого сомнения не вызывали три вещи – старый, еще дедов, но надежный бластер, его же универсальный десантный нож и мем-блок с опять же еще дедом начатым и им, Ронни, продолженным архивом разнообразнейшей информации, начиная с исторических трудов, заканчивая кулинарными рецептами. Все остальное следовало перебрать и решить, что взять с собой, что выкинуть. За разбором этого и прошло почти все время. Старт «Несси» был назначен на раннее утро четверга. В среду Ронни сходил попрощаться с дедом в колумбарий, оплатил хранение праха на пять лет вперед, а вечером устроил прощальную вечеринку у себя дома. На рассвете, ежась от утренней свежести, похмелья и бессонной ночи, он взошел на борт «Несси».

Ронни пришел точно в назначенный час, очевидно, ночь не спавший. Но все равно был хорош, несмотря на красные глаза, синюшность и общую похмельность вида. Макс отвел его в одну из двух крохотных каюток и ушел в рубку. Когда «Несси» дали отмашку на старт, оповестил по внутренней связи пассажира о необходимости пристегнуться – впервые в жизни. Через пятнадцать минут, заняв позицию на орбите, опять же впервые в жизни произнес в микрофон сообщение и об этом и, подумав, пригласил Ронни в рубку – экран с выходом на внешние камеры на «Несси» был только здесь, а иллюминаторов вообще не было. Может, парень захочет посмотреть на родину напоследок.   
Парень захотел. Вошел, деликатно позевывая в ладошку, сел в вечно пустующее кресло второго пилота, заворожено уставился на экран, на синий-синий Кобальт, лениво плывущий в лучах своего голубого солнца. Макс изо всех сил старался не пялиться на пассажира, но все равно увидел больше, чем надо. Терморегуляция на «Несси» была неважная, как и на большинстве таких кораблей, удобством экипажа здесь пожертвовали для большей скорости и маневренности. Поэтому температура ниже двадцати восьми по Цельсию на борту не опускалась. Сам Макс ходил обычно в одних трусах, только на этот раз оделся приличнее – в майку и шорты. И Ронни был одет также. И вроде бы были это нормальные вещи, не слишком короткие, не слишком обтягивающие, нейтрального болотного цвета. Но они не скрывали плавных очертаний стройного торса, тонкой гибкой талии, аккуратной маленькой задницы, длинных точеных рук и ног, гладкой, поразительно безволосой для мужчины, золотистой кожи. А глаза у него были зеленые, слегка раскосые, а черные волосы при ярком свете имели глубокий темно-красный оттенок. В общем, когда настало время для первого прыжка, и Ронни ушел, предупредив, что будет спать, Макс успел раз десять мысленно его отыметь в разных позах, а некоторые из поз запомнил на будущее.

«Несси» ушла в первый прыжок из девяти на пути к Каролине. На ближайшие десять-двенадцать часов кораблик будет наглухо отрезан от мира. Потом он вынырнет в обычное пространство, но уже за несколько световых лет от Кобальта. И опять нырнет, прошивая пространство стежок за стежком.  
Пока корабль в прыжке, управлять им нельзя, и пилоту делать нечего. Работа начинается потом, в обычном пространстве: проверка систем, их наладка и синхронизация – что-то да все равно разладится – определение местоположения, расчет следующего прыжка. Но это тоже ненадолго. Большую часть времени до следующего прыжка занимает настройка и разогрев генератора экзотической материи, который и создает «прокол» в пространстве, а этим занимается бортовой компьютер. На больших кораблях, имеющих разветвленные системы жизнеобеспечения, многочисленные помещения, требующие постоянного присмотра и ремонта, дело экипажу находится всегда, но на крошечном курьере во время полета в основном царит безделье. Макс обычно занимал это время сном и чтением, а во время пребывания в обычном пространстве – лазанием в Сети. Но не в этот раз.  
На «Несси» не было места для изолированных помещений и коридоров. Двери в обе спальные каютки вели из чуть более просторной кают-компании, она же служила камбузом, а в противоположной стене была дверь в рубку. Единственный санузел располагался между обеими каютами и попасть туда можно было тоже только из кают-компании. Вот и вся жилая часть корабля. С другой стороны рубки был трюм, тоже совсем небольшой, а дальше уже двигательный отсек.   
Весь первый прыжок пассажир проспал. Макс успел поесть, поспать, два раза принять душ, благо установил в свое время ионный – вопрос экономии воды не стоял, приготовить обед и весь известись от ожидания, заняв стратегическое положение в кают-компании. Он сам не мог понять своей реакции – ну подумаешь, красивый мальчик, что он, не видел таких? Видел и даже… ладно, не имел, но ведь мог?.. Но когда выспавшийся Ронни, потягиваясь на ходу, вышел из своей каюты и, улыбнувшись припухшими со сна губами, скользнул в санузел, Макс перевел дыхание и честно признал – таких не видел. Дело было не столько в красоте, как таковой, сколько в ее необычности, даже экзотичности и абсолютной естественности. Ронни не был ухоженным, стильным, холеным, как другие виденные Максом парни модельной внешности. Он был просто прекрасен, как дикий зверь, леопард или олень, без изысков и украшений. Макс, было, подумал, что парень и сам может не понимать, насколько он хорош, но Ронни быстро опроверг это мнение.  
\- Ты русский? – спросил он за обедом. – Фамилия вроде русская.  
\- Да, - ответил Макс. – А вот ты О’Ши, но на ирландца не похож совсем.  
\- У меня отец был ирландец, - пояснил Ронни, - а мать – японка. Вот я и получился такой. Все лучшее взял от предков, скажи?  
\- От скромности не помрешь, - одобрительно подмигнул Макс. – Молодец, свои плюсы знать надо.  
Ронни кивнул, нисколько не смущаясь:  
\- Ага. Я и танцую хорошо, с координацией все в порядке. Если что, в стриптизеры пойду, так что с голоду пропасть не боюсь.  
\- Тогда уж лучше сразу к папику на содержание, - съязвил Макс. – Зачем трудиться? У тебя данные позволяют, только мигни, очередь выстроится за таким сладким мальчиком.  
\- Нет, - очень серьезно ответил Рон. – За деньги не трахаюсь. Ты меня только что проституткой назвал, а за это я могу и язык отрезать.  
\- Извини, - стушевался Макс. – Просто… шутка неудачная. Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Но парень, похоже, обиделся всерьез. Молча доел, сухо поблагодарил и ушел к себе, оставив незадачливого шутника маяться вопросом – чувствовать себя виноватым или оскорбленным?

Ронни на самом деле был обижен. Неуклюжая шутка Макса задела самое больное его место. Как Ронни ни храбрился перед друзьями, но улетать в большой мир со скучного, бесперспективного, но родного, до мелочей известного Кобальта ему было чертовски страшно. Дома его все знали и любили, у него там были люди, которым он мог полностью доверять, свой дом. Дураком и самовлюбленным нарциссом он не был и прекрасно понимал, что такая яркая внешность скорее минус, чем плюс для молодого парня, желающего спокойно жить и честно зарабатывать деньги. Ронни на самом деле любил секс, любил зрелых сильных мужчин и от многих из них с удовольствием принимал подарки. Чаще всего, это, конечно, было из серии: «Пожрать повкуснее, выпить послаще», но были и более щедрые и состоятельные ухажеры. То, как тонка граница между подарком от желанного партнера и партнером за желанный подарок, Ронни в свое время очень хорошо объяснил дед, искренне беспокоившийся за беспутного внука.   
\- Хоть бы пожестче кто тебе попался, покруче мужик, - вздыхал Рон О’Ши-старший. – Чтобы согнул тебя в бараний рог, да дома сидеть заставил. Так ведь у тебя еще и норов поганый, наш, фамильный. Ты же никого над собой терпеть не станешь. Но деньги, Ронни, деньги могут сильнее тебя оказаться. А самое это последнее дело – за деньги себя продавать.  
И еще как-то сказал:  
\- Ты, внучок, уж прости меня, блядь первостатейная. Но бляди бывают разные: те, которые всем дают от того, что всех любят, и те, которые от того, что никого не любят. С первых спроса нет, да и с мозгами у таких обычно негусто. А вот ты, Ронни, как раз из вторых. А такие, если вовремя не угомонятся, плохо кончают. Ты слушай, слушай меня, дед дурного не скажет. Одни мы с тобой на свете, вот помру, и поучить тебя некому будет.  
Ронни на деда фыркал, пытался спорить, но в глубине души знал, что тот прав. Оттого слова Макса задели его действительно за живое.  
«Он бы еще прямо шлюхой меня назвал и цену предложил, - старательно накручивал себя Ронни, ожесточенно роясь в багаже в поисках ножа, с которым отныне решил не расставаться. Не то чтобы он собирался пустить его в ход или боялся, что не справится с Максом голыми руками, просто они с дедом считали оружие неотъемлемой принадлежностью настоящего мужчины. – И пусть только попробует лапы свои поганые тянуть, я ему покажу мальчика на содержании».  
Ронни нашел нож, сунул его в карман шортов, вынул из сумки мем-блок, подключил его к своему комму и улегся на койку. Лучше поменьше общаться с Измайловым, спокойнее будет. А материалов в архиве хватит на всю неделю, да еще и останется, даже если не перечитывать уже прочитанное.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

За ужином разговор не ладился, да и некогда было. Время прыжка истекало, и Макс торопился в рубку. Виноватым он себя не чувствовал — подумаешь, какой нежный, слова ему не скажи. И он же извинился, так что пусть мальчик дуется, сколько влезет. Все равно долго не выдержит, такие избалованные вниманием создания одиночество переносить не умеют, а уж тогда Макс свое возьмет.  
Следующим утром они вообще не встретились. Когда допоздна проработавший накануне единственный член экипажа встал, пассажир уже позавтракал и опять засел у себя в каюте.  
К обеду Макс начал закипать. Такой игнор действовал на нервы сильнее, чем ему раньше думалось. «Вот ведь сучонок, - раздраженно думал он, накрывая на стол. – Строит из себя принцессу-недотрогу… Что мне, в ногах у него валяться, чтобы поговорить соизволил? Да я б его…» Додумать, как бы он его и где, и сколько раз, Макс не успел. Ронни вышел из каюты и, как ни в чем не бывало, спросил:  
\- Уже обед? Может, помочь?  
\- Да все уже готово, - Макс широким жестом указал на стол, - прошу!  
И сел сам, чувствуя какую-то совершенно необъяснимую радость.   
За обедом разговор пошел о Каролине. Как выяснилось, Ронни, со времени прибытия с Земли в четырехлетнем возрасте, Кобальт ни разу не покидал и о Большом Мире имел представление, почерпнутое только из Сети и разговоров. Поскольку последние три года Каролина была официальным местом обитания Макса, ему было что рассказать. Благо жил он в главном городе планеты – Кэрриполисе, был холост, достаточно обеспечен и довольно общителен.  
\- Так что, Каролина – нормальное место для жизни, - воодушевленно расхваливал он, - не Земля и не Гера, конечно, но очень цивилизованный мир. Кэрриполис вообще земным городам ни в чем не уступает, я знаю, о чем говорю, до двадцати на Земле жил.  
\- А на Земле где? – полюбопытствовал Ронни.   
\- Знаешь, так даже сложно сказать, - Макс пожал плечами. – У меня мать – вечная кочевница, работа у нее такая. Она на «Морган Киб» работает, занимается запуском новых производств. Мы больше двух лет на одном месте не жили. И все по промышленным центрам.   
\- Ты тоже, можно сказать, кочевник… Нравится?  
\- Да. Мне бы скучно было на одном месте всю жизнь сидеть. Да еще и на Кобальте, - Макс передернулся. – Так что ты правильно сделал, что свалил оттуда. А родители у тебя там остались?  
\- Нет у меня родителей, - поскучнел Ронни. – Я их и не помню даже. Они в шторм попали на парусной яхте, экстремалы были, дед говорил. Мне всего два года тогда было.  
\- А дед?  
\- Умер в прошлом году.  
\- О… Прости…  
\- Да ничего, я уже привык, - ответил Ронни, но оживление в его глазах пропало, и вообще парень как-то увял.   
Макс заткнулся и принялся сосредоточенно жевать. Черт, опять облажался. Ну откуда он мог знать? И почему он так реагирует на любое изменение выражения этого хорошенького личика? Завершился обед в молчании, Ронни помог убрать со стола и опять ушел к себе. Макс в сердцах сплюнул на пол, вытер плевок салфеткой и пошел в рубку. Лучше протестировать еще раз бортовой комп, чем тупо сидеть в кают-компании, так хоть видимость какой-то деятельности будет.  
Ужинали они опять по отдельности, «Несси» вышла из прыжка, и Макс отнес свою порцию в рубку. А закончив работу, очень удивился, обнаружив Ронни в кают-компании.  
\- Я думал, ты спишь давно.  
\- Да не спится что-то, - парень отключил радужный прямоугольник голоэкрана. - Решил вот здесь посидеть, а то все бока отлежал. Тебе не надоедает так, все время на корабле, в четырех стенах?  
\- Я привык. А поначалу да, скучновато было.  
Ронни помолчал, потом потянулся и сказал:  
\- Двигаться хочется, я не привык так... У тебя тренажера нет?  
\- Почему нет, есть, - рассеянно ответил Макс, думая, сейчас предложить мальчику вместе совершить некие возвратно-поступательные движения или отложить до завтра. - Я бы жиром заплыл, если бы не было.  
«Все-таки, завтра», - решил он и сказал:  
\- Вот, в углу, кнопку нажми... Теперь разворачивай. Умеешь таким пользоваться?  
\- Ага, - Ронни повеселел, - у моего друга такой был. Я прямо сейчас позанимаюсь?  
Видно было, что парень хорошо знаком с механизмом и регулярно тренировался. Он даже веса, установленные Максом, менять не стал. Измайлов несколько минут понаблюдал за ним и ушел от греха подальше. Видеть, как перекатываются упругие мышцы, как гнется и выкручивается точеное тело, как гладкая золотистая кожа начинает блестеть от испарины, и сохранить при этом незамутненность взгляда и ясность мыслей было невыполнимой задачей. Вряд ли Ронни понравится, если у Макса встанет от этого зрелища, как бы в морду не засветил. Хотя, может, он привык...

К делу он приступил с самого утра. После завтрака, когда Ронни собрался выйти из-за стола, поймал его за руку:  
\- Посиди со мной, куда ты торопишься?  
Тот пожал плечами и сел:  
\- Привычка. Поел и вперед, дела не ждут. А здесь, и правда, торопиться некуда.  
Макс накрыл лежащую на столе ладонь Ронни своей, легонько погладил:  
\- Я знаю несколько хороших способов провести время приятно и полезно...  
Ронни мягко, но решительно отобрал руку:  
\- Я вообще-то тоже. Но нет, извини.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не хочу, - Ронни встал, посмотрел на Макса пытливо, - надеюсь, ты не обиделся.  
Макс кивнул. О нет, он не обиделся. Обижаются на тех, кто близок и дорог, а на этого сопляка Макс был просто зол. Тоже мне, принцесса, цену себе набивает. Отказ только распалил его. Ну что же, не вышло прямым путем, пойдем обходным. Вряд ли ты видел таких мужчин в своем захолустье, мальчик. Посмотрим, долго ли ты сможешь сопротивляться, когда Макс Измайлов доберется до твоего юного, отзывчивого на ласку тела... Ты еще сам просить будешь.

Ронни вздохнул, повернулся на бок. Вот черт, начинается. Лететь еще три дня. И что, все это время просидеть в каюте? Вернее, пролежать, сидеть на койке было очень неудобно. А может, плюнуть и не сопротивляться? Чем еще заниматься-то, на самом деле... Макс ему нравился, ему вообще нравились такие — крепко сложенные, в меру накачанные, с сильными руками. Ронни представил, как эти руки могут обнимать, гладить, сжимать... В животе знакомо потеплело. Блядь ты, Рон О’Ши-младший, прости меня господи за такого внука, как сказал бы дед. Прав был старик, во всем прав… Ронни как наяву услышал родной хрипловатый басок:  
\- Хороший ты у меня мальчик, ничего не скажу, умный, добрый, работящий. Да вот только не повезло тебе, красивый слишком. Пороть надо было, пока малой был, да я все жалел, а потом уж все, испортили тебя мужики, избаловали. Вообще не надо было везти тебя сюда, на Земле, глядишь, нормальным бы вырос, с девками бы гулял… Да кто ж знал-то, - шумно вздыхает, гладит надувшегося внука по голове, - не обижайся, я же не со зла. Эх, полюбить бы тебе, да так, чтобы свет клином сошелся… А так, боюсь я, истаскаешься, сердцем очерствеешь, а там и покатишься вниз по наклонной. Поверь старику, и не такие ломались, это легче, чем ты думаешь. И в кого ты такой, мы, О’Ши, все однолюбы, и мать твоя достойная была женщина. А уж красавица была какая, ты на нее больше похож, чем на отца.  
Ронни мотнул головой, отгоняя непрошеные слезы. Смерть деда застигла его врасплох, как и всех вокруг. Крепкий семидесятилетний старик днем еще наравне с внуком работал в шахте, вечером посидел за кружечкой пива в любимом баре, лег спать, а утром не проснулся. Вскрытие никаких определенных причин не выявило, врач только плечами пожал: «У старых людей так бывает, как и у младенцев. Просто сердце останавливается, и все». Ронни до недавних пор спросонья вслушивался – встал ли уже старик, что готовит на завтрак, и потом только вспоминал, что нет деда, больше никогда не будет…  
Ну что ж, дед сам всегда говорил, что Ронни не дурак и головой думать умеет, когда хочет. Отныне он будет осторожным, никого не будет с ходу к себе подпускать. А с Максом разберется, он, кажется, вполне безопасный и порядочный мужик, и ни на что, кроме одноразового секса, не претендует. Что же теперь, монахом жить?

К ужину Макс достал бережно хранимую для особых случаев бутылку коллекционного бренди – для расслабления. Своего расслабления, парня с шахтерской планеты он одной бутылкой подпоить не надеялся. Разве что впечатление произвести, обозначить ухаживание. Рон хмыкнул понимающе, но отнекиваться не стал, выпил, уважительно поцокал языком:  
\- Класс! Красиво живешь!  
\- Иногда могу себе позволить, - благосклонно кивнул Макс, рассматривая золотистую жидкость, плещущуюся на дне хрустального стакана. – Хороший бизнес и довольно доходный, если корабль свой.  
\- А это твой?  
\- Мой.   
\- Ничего себе… А тебе сколько лет?  
\- Тридцать два. А корабль в наследство мне достался, от дядюшки двоюродного. Я его как увидел, сразу решил, чем займусь.  
\- Повезло тебе, - Ронни откинулся на спинку стула, отхлебнул бренди. – Хотя мне бы скучно было бы вот так мотаться в одиночестве.  
Допили, обсуждая достоинства разной выпивки, еще какие-то пустяки. Когда бутылка опустела, у обоих блестели глаза, а в воздухе повисло звенящее напряжение. Макс смотрел на лицо Ронни, его насмешливо-выжидательный взгляд и чувствовал, как медленно, но верно отказывают тормоза. Надо было срочно начинать действовать. Иначе он за себя не ручается. А парню вряд ли понравится, если его попытаются трахнуть прямо с налета.  
Макс решительно встал, уселся на пол возле стула Ронни, тронул кончиками пальцев узкое острое колено:  
\- Может, все же подумаешь?.. Я гарантирую, не пожалеешь.  
Ронни молчал, смотрел задумчиво.  
Макс осмелел, легонько сжал коленку, повел пальцы выше по крепкому гладкому бедру, просунул их кончики под кромку шортов. Парень нерешительно дернулся, Макс крепче прижал его бедро, одновременно оглаживая вторую такую трогательную, совсем мальчишескую коленку:  
\- Ну что ты, малыш, разве тебе самому не хочется? Ты же горячий парень, страстный, по глазам вижу…   
Ронни все молчал, но мышцы под руками постепенно расслабились. Макс мягко нажал на оба бедра парня, разводя их в стороны, заговорил интимным полушепотом, закрепляя успех:  
\- Ты такой обалденный, сам знаешь, просто ходячий соблазн, а не парень. Зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии, я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю, как можно такого мальчика обидеть…  
Восхитительные ножки послушно раздвинулись, Макс придвинулся ближе, потянул майку Ронни, высвобождая ее из шортов, продолжая бормотать невесть что, голова уже конкретно плыла от близости и доступности вожделенного тела:  
\- Вот и хорошо, вот и умничка… Какой же ты, никогда таких не видел… Хочешь, малыш, половинную скидку за рейс тебе сделаю?  
И в следующий момент летел на пол, не успев уклониться от сокрушительного удара в челюсть той самой коленкой, которую только что так нежно гладил.  
Ронни вскочил, умудрившись с грохотом уронить пластиковый стул, наклонился и прошипел, раздувая тонкие ноздри:  
\- Еще один такой намек, и на самом деле язык отрежу, понял? А руки распустишь – без пальцев останешься.  
И удалился, предварительно продемонстрировав орудие предполагаемого членовредительства – настоящий десантный нож.  
Макс смог только непонимающе посмотреть на него сквозь выступившие от боли слезы. Удар был нешуточный, да еще он сильно прикусил язык, так что даже сказать ничего не мог. И долго еще сидел на полу, пытаясь понять, что случилось. За этим занятием его и застал тихий женский голос, зовущий экипаж в рубку – «Несси» собиралась выйти из прыжка, на полтора часа опережая график. Такое случалось, и раньше он всегда испытывал беспокойство, но сейчас даже обрадовался. Можно было занять на время мозги чем-то, кроме закидонов сумасшедшего мальчишки, и нашелся повод не идти его немедленно убивать. Учитывая наличие такого серьезного оружия у парня и его агрессивность, это было плохой идеей, хотя и очень соблазнительной. Не с бластером же к нему идти. Да и бластер у него наверняка тоже есть. Макс поднялся, осторожно подвигал челюстью – не сломана, зубы и язык вроде целы. Ладно, отложим разборки на завтра. Может, удастся обойтись без убийств и тяжких телесных повреждений. 

Утром лицо Макса представляло собой печальное зрелище. Щека распухла и посинела, побрить ее не представлялось возможным. Измайлов полюбовался на свою неузнаваемо «похорошевшую» внешность и решительным шагом двинулся выяснять отношения с пассажиром. В кают-компании его, как и ожидалось, не было. «Прячется, щенок», - взвинченный Макс резко дернул дверь каюты Ронни, ожидая, что она окажется запертой. Но дверь послушно откатилась, и Измайлов шагнул внутрь, сжав кулаки.  
Ронни лежал на койке, закинув руки за голову, и увлеченно смотрел что-то на голоэкранчике комма. На вошедшего Макса взглянул без всякого выражения и не пошевелился. Только сказал:  
\- Доброе утро. Извиняться не буду.  
\- Убью на хуй, - Макс подскочил к койке, намереваясь вытрясти душу из наглой сволочи, но Ронни ловко выскользнул из захвата и проинформировал, отойдя к двери:  
\- Я драться умею и нож не зря с собой таскаю. И именно поэтому до сих пор не шлюха и не чья-то подстилка. Так что держи руки при себе.   
\- Но я-то тебе что сделал? – закричал Макс, игнорируя боль в челюсти. – Ты вообще псих ебанутый, выкину за борт, все еще спасибо скажут!   
Ронни презрительно скривился, и Измайлова окончательно понесло. Он перестал кричать, подошел к мальчишке и почти прошептал ему в лицо:  
\- Все равно на панели окажешься, рано или поздно, навидался я таких. Потому что продаться подороже у тебя ума не хватит, а другой дороги у таких смазливых заек нет, даже не надейся. И ножиком своим от меня, может, и отмашешься, так покруче ребята найдутся. Вспомнишь тогда, как ломался и выдрючивался из-за ерунды.  
Ронни побледнел до синевы, в глазах закипели злые слезы. Он был напряжен, как струна, но не двигался и молчал, глядя куда-то вверх. Макс ушел, почему-то не чувствуя себя победителем, хотя должен бы был. Злость выплеснулась, оставив какое-то мутное тягостное ощущение собственной неправоты.  
В течение дня паршивое чувство становилось все сильнее, и к ночи, лежа в постели, Макс таки сумел его идентифицировать – это говорила совесть. Все-таки не надо было бросать такие слова явно комплексанутому на этой почве мальчишке. Да и не думал так Макс на самом деле, хотя и старался убедить себя в обратном. Характер у Ронни есть, да и простой он, не кривляка, не павлин, просто красоту свою осознает и привык ею пользоваться. А кто бы на его месте не пользовался? Макс пытался успокоить совесть тем, что парень сам напросился. Никто его не заставлял так реагировать на безобидные, без всякой задней мысли сказанные слова Макса. Можно сказать, в порыве страсти сказанные. Да и что такого в предложении сделать скидку хорошему человеку? Любой его приятель только обрадовался бы… Но совесть шептала, что Ронни ему не приятель, не сват, не брат. Что предложение скидки именно в тот момент на самом деле звучало, как назначение цены, а Ронни его предупреждал… Что пора, наконец, сначала думать, потом говорить, Максик, мама же тебя всю жизнь учила, а теперь ты сироту обидел, а ведь ему и так несладко. Он же совсем один, едет в пугающий большой мир, в совсем незнакомую ему жизнь, конечно, в каждой мухе слона видит. Бля, что ж так сложно-то все!  
Проворочавшись часа два, Макс все-таки сумел заснуть, убаюкав совесть обещанием поговорить завтра с Ронни.

Но поговорить не получилось ни завтра, ни послезавтра. У Макса просто язык не поворачивался начать разговор, а Ронни вел себя так, как будто он один на корабле. Оставшиеся три дня полета так и прошли в мучительном молчании. Совесть грызла Измайлова нещадно, он вообще перебрался в рубку, чтобы не видеть пассажира лишний раз.  
В самый последний день, уже после выхода из последнего прыжка, когда корабль уже готовился выйти на орбиту, Ронни зашел в рубку и сухо уведомил, что перечислил оставшуюся часть платы на счет Измайлова.  
\- Проверь, вдруг не дошло, - сказал он, глядя мимо Макса на экран, на который комп уже вывесил разноцветную схему орбитальных сооружений Каролины.  
Макс посмотрел на счет – перевод был зачислен пять минут назад:  
\- Все в порядке. – Ронни собрался уйти. – Подожди ты!  
Макс встал и все-таки сумел выдавить то, что нарывало и болело все эти дни:  
\- Ты, это… не принимай всерьез то, что я сказал тогда. Со зла это я, погорячился, неправ, в общем. Но и ты тоже неправ, что же сразу в морду-то, мог бы словами сказать.  
Ронни поколебался и кивнул:  
\- Ладно, замяли.   
Макс облегченно вздохнул:  
\- Ну вот и хорошо. Слышь, может, запишешь мой номер? Мало ли, вдруг пригодится. Груз попутный отправить, или знакомым курьер понадобится.  
И улыбнулся, когда Ронни молча полез за коммом. Все-таки худой мир лучше доброй ссоры, мама была права. И в том, что малышей обижать нехорошо, тоже.

В следующий раз Макс увидел его только, когда «Несси» причалила к отведенному шлюзу орбитального космопорта – на поверхность планеты допускались только экологически чистые гравилифты. Они попрощались коротко и сдержанно, но без натянутости. Макс смотрел ему вслед с облегчением и сожалением одновременно и думал, что больше никогда, ни за какие коврижки не возьмет пассажира. Вот так вот, хотел трахнуть сладкого мальчика, а получил удар ногой в челюсть и обнаружил в себе наличие совести. Таким макаром, после следующего раза он прямиком в монастырь отправится, грехи отмаливать.   
Эх, а все-таки жаль, что так вышло. Когда еще такое чудо встретится… И неплохой парнишка-то, жалко будет, если пропадет. Может, все-таки позвонит когда-нибудь? Номер же записал… Если такое случится, Макс уж постарается не облажаться. Это уж будет совсем позорно – упустить второй шанс. Хорошо бы, он появился – второй шанс…

Ронни шел по коридору к пассажирскому залу космопорта, чувствуя спиной взгляд Макса. Все-таки, хорошо, что он извинился. Было бы очень неуютно начинать новую жизнь с такого «напутствия». И так обида до конца еще не прошла. Ронни и сам, конечно, погорячился… наверно. Можно было, например, просто оттолкнуть, а не коленом в морду, но уж очень его взбесила эта «скидка». Ну да ладно, Макс извинился, сказал, что не прав, и точка. Вряд ли они еще увидятся, главное, что врагами не остались.  
А теперь надо думать о будущем и помнить, что теперь он совсем один и полагаться может только на себя. Что же, по крайней мере, от одного наезда он уже успешно отбился. Ну, здравствуй, Каролина! Ронни О’Ши приехал!


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

\- Сюда, пожалуйста. - Терминал, проверявший идент-карту, высветил стрелку с надписью «Биоконтроль». Ронни вошел в кабинку, положил руку в специальное углубление, почувствовал легкий укол. Стены кабинки осветились, по телу побежали мурашки – его сканировали. Через пару минут дверь кабинки открылась, Ронни вернулся к терминалу и получил обратно карту.  
\- Биоконтроль пройден, личность идентифицирована, Вам разрешен въезд и проживание в пространстве планеты Каролина, - проинформировал его тот же приятный женский голос. – Напоминаю, что имеющееся у Вас разрешение на ношение оружия требуется подтвердить в правоохранительных органах Каролины. Подробно ознакомиться с правилами проживания и местным законодательством Вы сможете на борту гравилифта. Добро пожаловать!  
Ронни прошел в открывшийся проход, получил свои сумки в соседнем, багажном терминале. К посадке на гравилифт выстроилась небольшая очередь, Ронни встал в хвост и постарался успокоиться. Волнение нарастало с каждой минутой приближения к планете, а выглядеть провинциальным лопухом, каким он и был, ему совсем не хотелось. Хорошо хоть, сильно на него не пялились, чего он подспудно боялся. Обращали внимание, конечно, но не больше.   
Правила проживания и законодательство Каролины он досконально изучил еще на Кобальте, приняв решение переехать сюда. И знал, что разрешение на работу здесь не требуется, минимальная сумма на счете, обеспечивающая вид на жительство, у него была, и в его идент-карте уже должна быть соответствующая отметка. Кстати, надо это проверить и заодно проверить состояние брони на заказанный еще с Кобальта номер в отеле. Отель был очень популярный среди приезжих, достаточно дешевый, удачно расположенный, и стопроцентной гарантии на бронирование не давал. На карте все положенные отметки были, а вот с отелем вышла промашка – на запрос выплыл вежливый ответ: «Уважаемый мистер О’Ши, по объективным причинам Ваш заказ на номер отменен. Напоминаем, что о возможности отмены заказа Вы были уведомлены заранее». Да уж, хорошо, что настороженный тем самым уведомлением Ронни озаботился забронировать номер и в другом отеле, далеко не так хорошо расположенном территориально (судя по отзывам постояльцев, это был не так чтобы благополучный и довольно криминальный район), но сопоставимом по цене и качеству. Эта бронь была действительна. Ну, хоть не метаться по городу, а долго жить там он все равно не собирался.   
Покончив с организационными вопросами, Ронни уставился в иллюминатор. Огромный перламутровый диск планеты быстро наплывал снизу, постепенно меняя цвет и очертания узоров на нем, все больше вытесняя черную полоску пустого пространства из обзора и скоро вытеснив ее совсем. В атмосфере движение лифта замедлилось, и он надолго погрузился в облака. Но вот, наконец, белый туман разошелся, и внизу показалась поверхность планеты.   
Кэрриполис сначала выглядел темным пятном неправильной формы, но быстро распался на множество фрагментов, в свою очередь распадавшихся на еще более мелкие. Вот уже можно стало разглядеть прямоугольники зданий, линии улиц, даже несущиеся по ним машины… Потом как-то вдруг в иллюминаторе поплыли постройки гравидрома, а скоро движение и вовсе прекратилось.  
\- Уважаемые пассажиры, мы произвели посадку на гравидроме города Кэрриполис, - донеслось из динамиков. - Просим оставаться на своих местах до открытия дверей. Местное время – четырнадцать часов сорок одна минута. Температура за бортом двадцать четыре градуса по Цельсию…  
Голос говорил что-то еще, но вновь охваченный волнением Рон уже не слушал. Дорога подошла к концу, новая жизнь ждала его за порогом.

Район, вопреки всем опасениям, выглядел вполне прилично. Однообразные многоэтажные дома, довольно чистые улицы, обилие мелких магазинов. Отель «Дели», в котором поселился Ронни, был самым большим зданием в просматриваемых окрестностях и вообще производил приятное впечатление.  
\- Мистер Рональд О’Ши, да-да, за вами зарезервирован одноместный стандартный номер, - ослепительно улыбнулась блондинка за стойкой и вручила Ронни пластиковый прямоугольничек ключа. – Следуйте за гидом, пожалуйста.  
Ронни пошел за светящимся шариком голо-гида, который довел его до двери номера на пятнадцатом этаже и с тихим хлопком погас. Ну вот, он, можно сказать, дома…

Первый вечер на Каролине Ронни провел в номере, только сходил вниз поужинать. И устал с дороги, и побаивался, честно говоря. Поэтому просидел весь вечер в Сети, строя планы на завтрашний день и вообще на ближайшее будущее.   
Для начала надо было попробовать найти Салли. По комму она давно не отвечала, как сказала ее мать, но он все же позвонил. Ответа не последовало. Он еще раз написал на все ее почтовые адреса, хотя писал туда же еще на Кобальте, но ответа так и не было. Это все было так, на всякий случай. Основная надежда была на то, чтобы найти ее по последнему известному домашнему адресу, и Ронни очень тщательно изучил карту и маршрут к ее дому. Дом, кстати, оказался совсем недалеко от «Дели», можно будет, пожалуй, пешком дойти. И пойти надо будет прямо с утра, так и больше гарантии застать ее дома, да и безопаснее.

Отойдя от отеля на пару кварталов, Ронни понял, почему район называли неблагополучным. Дома стали грязнее и обшарпаннее, люди на улицах угрюмее и напряженнее, а взгляды, которыми некоторые из них провожали Ронни. были либо откровенно похотливыми, либо снисходительно-изучающими. Дом, в котором, предположительно жила Салли, ничем от соседних не отличался – такая же девятиэтажная коробка из пластобетона, когда-то имевшего нежно-зеленый цвет. Но защитное покрытие давно не обновлялось, поэтому теперь цвет стен напоминал стоячую болотную воду.   
Замок на двери подъезда не работал, и Ронни беспрепятственно вошел в здание. Внутри дом выглядел не лучше, чем снаружи – никакой внутренней отделки не было, тот же зеленый грязный пластобетон. Ронни поднялся по лестнице (в лифт зайти просто не решился) на четвертый этаж и позвонил в дверь.  
Довольно долго ничего не было слышно. Ронни позвонил еще пару раз и собрался, было, уже уйти, как дверь медленно приоткрылась. Девушка, стоявшая на пороге, несомненно, была Салли Джонсон, но, боже, как же она изменилась!  
Ронни едва не попятился, отказываясь признавать в худой женщине с потухшим взглядом свою жизнерадостную бойкую подружку. Но это была она, и рыжие кудряшки, и голубые глаза, и веснушки на вздернутом носике – все было ее, Салли. Но все, что раньше делало ее облик задорным, веселым, вызывающе ярким, теперь потускнело и выцвело. Только сейчас стало понятно, почему дед всегда говорил о ней: «Не красавица, но огонек в ней есть, греет». Теперь огонька не было.  
\- Рон, - еле слышно произнесла она, вцепившись рукой в ворот теплого, несмотря на жару, свитера, - Ронни, это, правда, ты?  
Ронни сглотнул, решительно шагнул внутрь и обнял Салли, захлопывая ногой дверь:  
\- Я это, я… Я же писал тебе, Сэл, что приеду и постараюсь тебя найти. Что с тобой случилось? Ты сама на себя не похожа…  
Девушка трясущимися руками ощупала его лицо, тронула сережку в ухе:  
\- Это ты, Ронни, правда ты, и камушек… Помнишь, как мы их нашли? Смотри, мой тоже есть, я это колечко никогда не снимаю…  
И вдруг, безо всякого перехода, заплакала, затряслась, судорожно хватаясь за друга, прижимаясь лицом к его груди. Ронни попробовал, было, успокоить ее, но бесполезно, было похоже, что она просто ничего не слышит. Так что он отвел ее в комнату, сел вместе с ней на диван и обнял покрепче, давая выплакаться. Наконец, Салли притихла, оторвалась от его насквозь промокшей футболки, жалко улыбнулась:  
\- Что, похоже, чокнулась старушка Сэл, да? Ты не думай, я в порядке… в этом смысле... наверно.   
\- Но с тобой что-то случилось. Плохое. Это Артур?  
\- Нет-нет, - Салли прижала руки к груди, замотала головой, - нет, не Артур, вернее, он, но не так, как ты подумал. Ты не понимаешь, конечно…   
\- Что тогда? Наркотики? – перебил ее Ронни. – Извини, но вид у тебя – краше в гроб кладут.  
\- Знаю, - Салли скривилась, помолчала. – Давай чаю попьем что ли, а я попробую тебе рассказать.

Пока Салли готовила чай, Ронни осмотрел квартиру. Смотреть, собственно, было не на что. Единственная комната с кроватью в алькове, маленькая кухонька, маленькая ванная. Стандартная безликая мебель. Пугающая, прямо-таки стерильная чистота, видимо, Салли все свое время тратила на уборку. Это еще больше подтверждало вывод Ронни о том, что с ней что-то случилось - особым пристрастием к порядку Салли никогда не отличалась. Беспокойство тяжело ворочалось в душе, разрастаясь в предчувствие большой беды, и Рон едва смог дождаться, когда Салли позовет его за стол.  
\- Давай, - сказал он, - рассказывай.  
\- Сейчас, только с мыслями соберусь… Это трудно, на самом деле.  
Сэл посидела, механически размешивая ложечкой сахар в чашке, потом глубоко вздохнула, сцепила руки в замок и начала:  
\- Ты только не перебивай, выслушай сначала, потом спрашивай, ладно?   
Ронни нетерпеливо кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, обещаю.  
\- Так вот… Месяца два назад… да, это весной было, господи, сколько времени-то уже прошло… Так вот, мы с Арти тогда вот эту квартирку сняли. Ну, район не ахти, но, если не высовываться, жить вполне можно. И дешево, и условия нормальные… В том доме, где раньше жили, арендную плату подняли, мы столько платить не хотели. В общем, квартиру эту нашли, я даже адрес матери сообщила, но жили пока там, на старом месте, оплаченный срок еще не закончился. Ну и в последний день там устроили вечеринку. Сюда-то особо гостей не созовешь, а там и площадь больше, и район приличнее. Помолвку решили отметить, - Салли всхлипнула, но сдержалась, продолжила, сглотнув слезы. – Восемь гостей пришли, с нами десять человек было. Все такие же, как мы, молодые, за лучшей жизнью приехавшие… Арти-то на орбитальной верфи работал, механиком, и меня туда же устроил, на склад. Так что друзья наши все оттуда были, а работали мы все посменно, время подгадали так, чтобы все были свободны, потому поздновато получилось. За стол сели уже в двенадцатом часу ночи. Выпили, поели, уже думали, куда пойти потанцевать и тут…  
Салли сглотнула, в глазах метнулся ужас:  
\- Вот теперь ты, наверно, не поверишь, но это, правда, было, Ронни, я не вру, ты знаешь, я не лгунья и не фантазерка!   
\- Я знаю, Сэл, давай, рассказывай.  
\- Хорошо, - глубоко вдохнула, сцепила руки так, что костяшки на пальцах побелели. – Там квартира побольше была, но тоже только одна комната. Мы все сидели, кто где, болтали, все никак не могли выбрать клуб… И резко так, меня как будто холодной водой окатило, Рон, не могу передать… Все так ясно-ясно стало, как будто ненастоящее, знаешь… Сижу, смотрю – а все застыли, как мертвые, глаза такие пустые, стеклянные у всех стали… Так страшно, ты не представляешь… Потом комнату ярким белым светом залило, у меня глаза заболели, я их рукой заслонила и в самый уголок дивана забилась. А потом пришли они…  
Салли побледнела еще больше, глаза выкатились, руки затряслись. Ронни подтащил стул, сел рядом, обнял ее за плечи:  
\- Тшш, успокойся, тихо-тихо… Успокойся, я с тобой, расскажи мне, Сэл, полегчает…  
Девушка привалилась к нему, прикрыла глаза, часто-часто задышала. Ронни никогда еще не видел такого страха на человеческом лице. Сэл, наконец, успокоилась, отхлебнула остывшего чая и продолжила:  
\- Потом пришли они. Не-люди, Рон, другие, совсем другие… Такие, - ее передернуло, - омерзительные, одно слово. Маленькие, ниже меня на голову, тебе, наверно, вообще по грудь. Туловища, руки, ноги – почти как у людей, но хилые, тонкие, совсем прямые, как палки. А головы здоровенные, больше даже, чем у людей. Вместо носа – поперечная щель, рот длинный, безгубый, глазищи огромные, черные-черные, без белков. Совсем лысые, а кожа такого серого цвета и как будто мокрая, лоснится вся. Одежда на них тоже серая, комбинезоны какие-то. Я думала, умру на месте, Рон, даже кричать не могла, вся сжалась и смотрела, смотрела…  
Ронни крепче прижал ее к себе, погладил рыжие кудряшки:  
\- Рассказывай, Салли, рассказывай…  
\- Вот, у нас окно было открыто, они в него и вошли. Знаешь, шли по воздуху прямо, как будто у них антигравы в подошвах, а может, и антигравы… Зашли так по-хозяйски, ребят всех погрузили на платформы, которые тоже сами по себе за ними плыли. Погрузили и ушли. А я осталась. Одна, понимаешь, они даже не посмотрели ни разу на меня!  
Салли отпила еще чаю:  
\- Вот и все, вообще-то… Я так на диване час, наверно, просидела. Потом как будто подхлестнуло меня что-то, вскочила и, в чем была, прибежала сюда. Даже комм с собой не взяла. Пешком бежала, Ронни, ночью, через полгорода… И сижу с тех пор здесь, даже из дома выйти боюсь. Хорошо, что тут домашний терминал установлен, я с него и еду заказываю, и плачу за все, и в Сеть выхожу, пока деньги на счете есть. И вещи почти все мы успели сюда перевезти… Понимаю, что глупо это, надо что-то делать, но мне так страшно, Ронни, ты не представляешь… Даже на мэйлы свои старые не захожу, боюсь, что отследят. Как вспомню, так сразу накрывает, не могу даже подумать о том, чтобы выйти из квартиры. Я бы свихнулась, наверно, если бы ты не приехал, а может, уже свихнулась, а, Рон? Может, это мне в бреду привиделось?  
Ронни не знал, что сказать, в голове царила пустота. Но сумасшедшей Салли не выглядела и придумать такое сама просто не могла, свою подружку он хорошо знал.  
\- Не думаю, Сэл, - сказал он. – Если ты и свихнулась, а то, что ты тут два месяца безвылазно сидишь, это ненормально, согласен, то свихнулась от того, что увидела, а не увидела от того, что свихнулась. В общем, ты меня поняла, да?  
Салли кивнула и посмотрела в глаза Рону с извечной женской надеждой на сильного, умного, решительного мужчину, каковым тот, честно говоря, в данный момент себя совсем не чувствовал:  
\- Как хорошо, что ты приехал… Ты ведь поможешь мне, Ронни-бой?

Ронни вернулся в отель под вечер, просидев у Салли весь день. Она не хотела его отпускать, уговаривала остаться ночевать, вообще переехать к ней, но ему просто необходимо было побыть одному, подумать спокойно, решить, что делать. Он обещал, что обязательно вернется к ней завтра, уже с вещами, и только тогда девушка его отпустила.  
Он поужинал в кафе при отеле и поднялся в номер – думать. Рассказу Салли он поверил. Она всегда была очень здравомыслящей, приземленной девушкой и даже в детстве ничего не выдумывала. Да и зачем ей такое придумывать и рассказывать? Нормальной назвать ее было нельзя, но сумасшедшей она тоже не казалась, скорее уж, напуганной до полувменяемого состояния, что немудрено, если принять ее рассказ за правду.  
Подумав, Ронни пришел к выводу – надо обратиться к властям. Только вот куда именно – в полицию? Наверно, в полицию, хотя бы заявить об исчезновении… Ага, а они вот так возьмут и поверят, что неведомые создания так вот запросто пришли и похитили девятерых взрослых людей, а десятую даже не заметили… Вот это было самое странное и спорное место в рассказе Салли, и Ронни ничем не мог его объяснить. Как бы в полиции Сэл не превратиться из жертвы в обвиняемую… А куда еще можно обратиться, Рон просто не знал. Попробовал порыться в Сети, но быстро сдался. Все эти мудреные названия ему ни о чем не говорили. Может, надо было к военным, но Ронни не знал, есть ли они вообще на Каролине, и как к ним можно попасть… Вот теперь он гораздо лучше стал понимать, почему Салли просидела безвылазно дома эти два месяца. Куда бы она пошла?  
Надо бы было с кем-то посоветоваться. Но с кем? Дед бы знал… Ронни горько вздохнул. Дед бы, конечно, знал, да его теперь уж не спросишь. А кто еще может знать? Не его друзья-приятели на Кобальте, уж конечно. А кроме них и Салли у него и знакомых-то нет. Хотя, стоп. Есть один. И он как раз может что-то знать. Но как же не хочется к нему обращаться… И он не поверит, еще и засмеет, обзовет опять как-нибудь. Черт, что же делать?  
Кстати, что-то в рассказе Салли еще тогда, утром, показалось Рону знакомым, как будто он уже слышал это или читал когда-то. Точно, кажется, читал. Вот бы вспомнить, где и когда… Ронни сосредоточенно начал вспоминать – оцепенение, вдруг напавшее на людей, яркий белый свет, серокожие существа с большими головами… Другие, сказала Салли, не-люди. Другие… Чужие… Пришельцы! Ронни вспомнил и лихорадочно полез за мем-блоком. Если только дед не удалил это… Вот оно!  
Давно, ему, наверно, было лет десять, он наткнулся в безразмерном дедовом архиве на эту вот подборку забавных статей двадцатого, кажется, века. Тогда люди еще не летали в космос или летали только на орбиту, и верили в инопланетян. Еще и рассказывали байки о том, как эти инопланетяне прилетают на Землю и похищают людей из разных мест. Впечатлительный мальчик Ронни, начитавшись этих страшных сказок, помнится, ночь не спал… А теперь получается, что не такие уж и сказки это были?  
Вот дьявол… Придется все-таки звонить Максу. Теперь есть хоть какое-то подтверждение, что Салли не врет. Но если Макс не поверит и откажется воспринимать все это всерьез… Ронни просто не знал, что будет делать тогда.  
Уже после разговора с Максом до него дошло, что можно ведь не рассказывать все сразу, как-то обтекаемо попробовать спросить. Да, наверно, лучше так – спросить у Макса, где на Каролине можно найти военных. Все-таки, с инопланетянами, похищающими людей, должна разбираться армия, а не гражданские власти. Правда, это можно было и по комму выяснить, да что уж теперь…

Новых заказов на перевозку не было, и Макс решил устроить себе активный отдых и съездить на природу. Каролина была почти точным подобием Земли, и, в отличие от последней, для природы места на ней еще хватало. В прошлом году, с неожиданно выгодного заказа, Макс купил себе маленький участочек в горах и построил там хибарку – типа, загородный дом. Мать, услышав новость, помнится, хмыкнула: «Ну, шале в Швейцарских Альпах у нас еще впереди». Макс на такую иронию обиделся – сам он очень гордился своим домом, и Серебряные горы Каролины, на его взгляд, были гораздо лучше Швейцарских Альп. В Серебряных горах, по крайней мере, можно было гулять, не натыкаясь ежеминутно на разных идиотов, и, при желании, заниматься сексом во дворе собственного дома, не рискуя попасть в полицию за непристойное поведение.   
Кстати, о сексе… Может, взять с собой кого-нибудь для приятной компании? Вдруг заказов еще долго не будет, и захочется побыть в горах несколько дней? Мысленно перебрав всех кандидатов, Макс понял, что никого из них приглашать не хочет. Вот если бы с пассажиром по-другому расстались… Он представил себе полуголого Ронни на фоне синего неба и буйной зелени и тяжело вздохнул. Кому-то, может, и обломится такое счастье, да не тебе…  
Он решил ехать один и собирал вещи, когда пискнул сигнал вызова на комме. Увидев на экране того, о ком только что вспоминал, он расплылся в такой широкой улыбке, какой и сам от себя не ожидал.  
\- Привет, - сказал Ронни. – Я не помешал?  
\- Нет, что ты, рад, что ты позвонил.  
\- Макс, если ты не очень занят… Словом, мне хотелось бы посоветоваться с тобой.  
\- О’кей, - ответил Макс, чувствуя мужскую гордость с капелькой злорадства. Вот так-то, малыш, оценил Макса Измайлова? Не все такие добрые, небось, уже убедился.  
\- Но это лучше при личной встрече, - Макс окончательно воспарил в небесах. Заверив собеседника, что нет, он не занят, и да, может приехать прямо сейчас, он помчался в душ. Вот уж повезло, так повезло! Сейчас он выслушает мальчика, успокоит и объяснит, что лучше всего ненадолго исчезнуть из поля зрения навязчивого поклонника – а какие еще проблемы Ронни мог наскрести за два дня на планете, и предложит свою помощь в этом деле.   
Через полчаса Макс мчался на максимально разрешенной скорости к отелю «Дели», напевая себе под нос и улыбаясь. Мечты о сексе под звездным небом обретали осязаемые очертания. И под голубым небом тоже… И в распадке, где водопад… Главное, не забыть взять с собой тот замечательный походный матрасик, который ему презентовала мать на день рождения. А то на голой земле валяться очень неудобно.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

\- Привет, - Ронни открыл дверь и посторонился, пропуская Макса в комнату. Тот вошел, радостно улыбаясь и помахивая бутылкой своего заветного бренди:  
\- Вот, чтобы не на сухую разговаривать. Тебе же он понравился?  
\- О, спасибо, - Ронни про себя поежился. Похоже, Макс настроен не только на разговор. Ну и ладно, секс после такого дня — это очень даже неплохо. Да и объяснений на тему, почему он назначил встречу для того, чтобы задать один-единственный вопрос, можно будет избежать.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Макс после первой порции. – О чем ты хотел посоветоваться?  
\- Да… Макс, ты не знаешь, на Каролине есть какие-нибудь военные части? Или от Объединенного Космофлота структуры какие-нибудь?  
Измайлов задумался.   
\- На орбите один крейсер точно болтается, и большая база Космофлота в соседней системе есть. А наземных частей здесь нет, разве только какие-нибудь секретные подразделения. А зачем тебе? Завербоваться хочешь? Зря.  
\- Да нет, не вербоваться… Выяснить кое-что. А как к ним попасть можно, не знаешь? В Сети я не нашел ничего типа адреса для обращений.  
\- Они его в открытый доступ не вывешивают. А у меня есть адрес базы, всем капитанам кораблей его дают, на всякий случай. Дать тебе?  
\- Конечно, - Ронни улыбнулся Максу так, что у того возникло ощущение, что только что он спас парню жизнь. – Ты мне так помог, спасибо огромное.  
\- Да не за что, - великодушно отмахнулся Измайлов. – Давай еще выпьем?

После третьей порции Макс с волнением заметил, что Ронни сегодня, похоже, настроен весьма позитивно в плане совместного времяпровождения. Парень расслабленно откинулся в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги, поглаживал пальцами бокал, лениво улыбался, затеняя ресницами глаза.   
\- Ты какой-то другой сегодня, - с полувопросительной интонацией сказал Макс. Сразу давать волю рукам он опасался.  
\- Ты заметил? – Ронни встал одним гибким движением и переместился на подлокотник кресла Макса. – У меня был трудный день. Можешь помочь мне расслабиться, если, конечно, хочешь.  
Ха, он еще спрашивает! Макс Измайлов не из тех мужчин, которые отказываются от лакомых кусочков, подсовываемых им под нос. Он поставил бокал на стол и обеими руками сгреб в жадные объятья так давно вожделеемое им тело.  
После головокружительного поцелуя Ронни поднялся, потянул Макса за собой:  
\- Давай ляжем.  
Макс пошел за ним, из последних сил стараясь не повалить парня прямо на пол. Хорошо, до кровати было недалеко, и она была достаточно широкой.

Все-таки, красота – страшная сила! Этого парня не хотелось тупо трахать. Его хотелось ласкать долго и самозабвенно, попробовать на ощупь и вкус все-все открытые и потаенные части дивного тела, довести его до исступления, до небесного блаженства, так, чтобы он забыл обо всем, кроме тебя, твоих рук и губ… Увы, если бы мы могли все, что хотели... Максу хватило выдержки ровно до того момента, когда Ронни, нетерпеливо промычав что-то, переместил руки партнера себе на задницу и извернулся, выгибаясь, прижимаясь, высоко поднимая разведенные бедра. У Макса помутилось в глазах и прояснилось только тогда, когда он, отдышавшись, сполз с безвольно распластавшегося под ним любовника.  
\- Ну ты даешь, малыш, - все еще хрипло пробормотал он. – Мне просто крышу от тебя снесло.  
Ронни слабо рассмеялся:  
\- Ты тоже хорош, умеешь… расслабить. Такое ощущение, что у меня тела вообще не осталось.  
\- Э, нет, - Макс обнял его, тронул губами солоноватую нежную кожу на виске, - есть у тебя тело, еще какое… И у меня на него виды.  
\- Не, больше не смогу, - Ронни помотал головой. – Мне в душ и спать, сил больше нет. День, на самом деле, был очень тяжелый.  
\- Прямо сейчас и я не смогу, - честно признался Макс. – Я имел в виду другое. У меня домик в горах есть, хочу завтра туда на пару дней поехать отдохнуть. Составишь мне компанию? Там здорово, тебе понравится. На Кобальте такой природы нет.  
\- Я бы рад, - голос у парня звучал огорченно. – Но не могу.  
\- Отложи ты свои планы, за пару дней ничего не случится, обдумаешь еще все получше. Куда тебе торопиться-то?  
\- Да дело не в этом.   
\- А в чем? И, кстати, зачем тебе военные, ты так и не ответил. Или это страшный секрет? – Макс игриво потянул зубами за сережку в маленьком аккуратном ушке.  
Ронни осторожно высвободился, сел на постели:  
\- Не то чтобы секрет… Ладно, может, что посоветуешь. Понимаешь, тут что-то странное случилось с одной моей подружкой…

\- И ты ей поверил? – скептически хмыкнул Макс, дослушав до конца. – Да ты совсем еще ребенок, я смотрю. Ты и внешне на свой возраст не тянешь, и доверчивый такой же.  
\- А ты тогда педофил, - огрызнулся Рон. – Да, я поверил. Салли ни врать, ни выдумывать такое не стала бы. Я ее знаю.  
\- Да что ты знаешь? Допустим, ты знаешь ту Салли, которая была на Кобальте. Но люди меняются, и еще как. Большой город может очень быстро человека изменить и испортить…  
\- Ладно, допустим, она придумала. Вопрос – зачем?  
\- Мало ли… Может, замочила она своего парня.   
\- Не смеши меня.  
\- Ну, на наркоту тогда подсела, и глюки у нее такие были. Не впрягайся ты в это дело и вообще держись от нее подальше.  
Ронни встал, накинул гостиничный халат, лежавший в изголовье кровати и каким-то образом все еще остававшийся на месте.  
\- А это уж я сам решу. Салли – мой друг, и я ей верю.  
\- Ну-ну, решай… Потом не говори, что я не предупреждал. Наивный ты парень, все-таки. Смотри, всем верить будешь, неприятностей не оберешься. Тебе, красавчик, много желающих найдется лапшу на уши навешать.  
\- Слушай, ты достал, - Ронни зло вскинулся, подбоченился. В сочетании с распахнутым халатом на голое тело это выглядело, наверно, забавно, но лицо парня к веселью не располагало. – Какое твое дело, кому я верю и кому не верю? За совет спасибо, а дальше уж оставь мои проблемы мне.  
\- Я тебе добра желаю, - Макс тоже встал и начал одеваться. – А ты вместо того, чтобы послушать, огрызаешься, как глупый щенок. Эх, не надо было тебе мэйл Космофлотовской базы давать, сам опозоришься и меня подставишь.  
\- Щенок, значит! – Ронни окончательно взбесился. – Да пошел ты! И считай, что за мэйл я расплатился, больше тебе ничего не должен!  
\- И пойду! – рявкнул Макс. – Свое я уже получил, больше не надо!   
Дверь оказалась крепкой. Выдержала, и когда Макс ее захлопнул за собой, и когда Ронни уж точно постарался снести с петель, выбрасывая вслед уходящему Измайлову недопитую бутылку бренди. Подбирать ее Макс не стал – пусть хоть кому-то эта ночь принесет приятный сюрприз.

Домой он гнал на той же скорости, что и ехал в «Дели», но теперь его подгоняло не радостное предвкушение, а злое разочарование. Даже связных мыслей не было, только кипящая злость и желание оказаться подальше от заносчивого сопляка или, наоборот, вернуться и набить ему красивую морду. Уснуть в таком состоянии он не надеялся, поэтому только заехал домой за собранной сумкой и прямиком рванул в горы.   
Ехать было довольно далеко, на последнем отрезке пути нормальной дороги не было, приходилось двигаться на антигравах, так что к своей хибарке Макс подъехал настолько усталый, что уже ни о чем не думал и ничего не чувствовал. Он упал на кровать, даже не раздеваясь, и отключился.  
Проснулся он уже поздним днем, разбитый и подавленный. В домике было ужасающе душно, генератор он вчера не включил, так что не было ни воды, ни электричества, ни, соответственно, кондиционера. Не было и никакого желания заниматься хозяйственными делами. Макс собрал кое-какой еды и пошел в свое любимое место — распадок между двумя склонами, с одного из которых срывался вниз маленький водопад. Вода в горной речке была холодной, зато бодрила. Макс постоял под тугими струями, выскочил на берег, крепко растерся большим махровым полотенцем и улегся на него, как был, голышом. Настроение немного поднялось, но кардинально не изменилось. Ему было обидно и тоскливо. Вот так вот, сделай хорошее такому строптивому щенку, он тебя еще и покусает. А он-то, Макс, хотел этого бешеного сюда привезти, на природе выгулять, вот тут, у водопада... Макс представил стоящего в прозрачных струях обнаженного Ронни, как бы он жмурился, запрокидывал голову, подрагивал всем своим длинным гибким телом... А кожа у него потом была бы холодная, сверкающая от воды, и Макс бы растирал его, а Ронни смеялся и отбирал полотенце... А потом бы они лежали на полотенцах... нет, на матрасике, и... Не выдержав, Макс вслух выругался и впечатал кулак в жесткую землю. Ну почему так, а? 

\- И что мы им напишем? - спросила Салли. - Прямо вот так все и изложим? Не поверят ведь. Решат, что псих какой-нибудь написал.  
Ронни вздохнул. Один уже не поверил.   
\- Наверно, ты права. Хорошо бы лично как-нибудь поговорить. Как бы на прием, что ли, записаться.   
\- Да, надо как-то так написать, чтобы они встретиться с нами захотели... Давай, подумаем.  
Оба погрузились в молчание. Потом Рона вдруг осенило:  
\- Сэл, а как вообще получилось, что полиция тебя не искала? Ну и вообще, девять человек же пропало, неужели никого не хватились? Хотя бы на работе-то должны были?  
\- Ну да, - Салли выглядела растерянной. – Правда, странно как-то… Хотя могли просто подумать, что и я вместе с ними исчезла… Я ведь наглухо тут закрылась. Единственно, счетом пользовалась, но он анонимный, Артур подумывал кое-какими левыми делишками заняться, ну знаешь, мелкая контрабанда там, все такое. У механика такие возможности есть, деньги небольшие, но не лишние.  
\- А давай в Сети посмотрим, искали вас вообще или нет? По идее, уголовное дело ведь должны были завести.  
\- Я первое время каждый день все новости в Сети перелопачивала, но ничего не было. Потом уже перестала, паранойя задавила. Может, позже чего написали, давай посмотрим…  
Через пару часов напряженной работы они оторвались от комма и обменялись одинаково потрясенными взглядами. На запрос «необъяснимое исчезновение людей» поисковик выдал несколько сотен тысяч ссылок. Отсеяв все лишнее, они получили ошеломляющий результат – за последние три месяца волна необъяснимых исчезновений людей прошла по всем планетам типа Каролины – достаточно развитым и густонаселенным, но и не имеющим такого веса и значения, как Земля и вся Солнечная система, или старейшие колонии вроде Геры и Алефа. Таких колоний второго ряда, откуда пропали люди, было семь. На шести, кроме Каролины, было зафиксировано по нескольку случаев, пропадали поодиночке, по двое-трое. И только на Каролине был единственный случай, зато исчезло, как считалось, сразу десять человек. И это исчезновение было самым последним по времени.  
Искать пропавших с вечеринки Салли и Артура, начали, оказывается, аж через две недели, а в новости это попало еще позже. Хотя это вполне понятно – все они были, как и сказала Салли, недавно приехавшими молодыми одинокими людьми, заявлять о том, что они пропали, кроме соседей и сослуживцев, было некому. А до тех пока дошло, что что-то неладно… Куда удивительнее было то, что из факта этих исчезновений не раздули сенсацию. Либо никто не догадался сопоставить все эти случаи на разных планетах, либо, что вероятнее, кто-то постарался принять соответствующие меры, завалив Сеть огромным количеством разного бреда. Если бы Ронни и Сэл не искали целенаправленно, они бы тоже ничего конкретного не нашли.  
\- Военные наверняка уже что-то знают, - озвучила общее мнение Салли. – Надо просто дать ссылку на сообщение о нас и сказать, что есть свидетель. Как подумаю, что столько времени потеряла, когда там Арти… Но теперь уж я не отступлюсь, пока меня не выслушают. Ты останешься со мной, Ронни? Я пойму, если ты не захочешь.  
Ронни даже задумываться не стал:  
\- Конечно, Сэл, я тебя одну не оставлю. Да и, думаю, они все равно будут спрашивать, кому и что ты рассказывала. Подписку о неразглашении захотят взять или еще что...  
\- Я могу и не говорить, - неуверенно протянула девушка.  
\- Да брось ты, все равно вытянут правду, если им надо будет. И твои соседи наверняка меня запомнили.  
\- Это точно, - Салли невесело улыбнулась, - тебя не запомнить невозможно. Жаль, что ты девушек не любишь. Такие гены зря пропадают.   
\- Я люблю девушек, - возразил Ронни. – Только возвышенной любовью, светлой и чистой.  
\- В том-то и дело… Ты хоть сперму в донорский банк сдай, что ли. И не анонимно, а с полным резюме, включая голографию. У тебя будет миллион детишек, и растить самому не надо, а?..  
\- Я подумаю. Хорошая идея!  
Они посмеялись, потом Салли спросила:  
\- Рон, а ты кому-нибудь рассказывал обо мне?  
\- Да, - парень сник, - зря, конечно. Курьеру, который меня сюда привез, я тебе о нем говорил. Но адрес базы я у него получил, так что, когда он прямо спросил, как-то неловко было не ответить. Да он все равно не поверил.   
\- Ты с ним встречался?  
\- Вчера вечером ему позвонил, он и приехал.  
\- И? – Салли пихнула Ронни кулачком в бок.   
\- Что – и? Поговорили.  
\- И только? Не верю, что он к тебе только для разговора по первому звонку примчался.  
\- Сэл, ну что ты пристала… Вот ведь любопытная.  
\- А-а, все понятно. Ты ему дал и теперь стесняешься.  
\- Не стесняюсь, а жалею. Мы потом чуть не подрались с ним. Он еще указывать будет, как мне жить и с кем общаться. Терпеть не могу таких, думает, что он самый умный.  
\- Да, Рон, ты совсем не изменился. Ну ладно, главное, адрес есть. Напишем сейчас?  
\- Давай. Значит, так…

Об умиротворяющем действии живой природы, говорят, видимо, не зря – выплеснув досаду таким нехитрым способом, Макс постепенно успокоился, пригрелся на солнышке и заснул. И приснился ему сон… Лучше бы он не спал.  
Приснилось ему точь-в-точь то, о чем он недавно думал с горечью и жгучим разочарованием. Но во сне горечи никакой не было. И на сцене растирания Ронни полотенцем сон не закончился. Продолжение было таким, что, проснувшись от собственного стона, Макс был вынужден опять полезть в водопад и довольно долго там простоять. И это несмотря на то, что наступил вечер, и было уже довольно прохладно. Замерзнув до посинения и тогда только угомонив разошедшееся воображение, он выскочил на берег и, вслух матерясь, поспешно оделся. Ну почему он так реагирует на этого зеленоглазого гаденыша? Да, красивый, да, сексуальный, да, в постели хорош до изумления... Ну, собственно, потому так и реагирует. А то, что к сногсшибательному телу и умопомрачительной мордашке прилагается дурной норов, члену не объяснишь. Ему, члену, норов до лампочки, он вообще думать не умеет, его голова для другого предназначена.  
Но и в основной, думательной, голове опять происходили какие-то неприятные для Макса процессы. Опять что-то скреблось и не давало плюнуть на красавчика и жить себе спокойно. Что-то, как будто бы никак с Ронни не связанное… «Две подруги исчезли прямо со смотровой площадки каньона Роуз, - всплыло вдруг в памяти. – Смотритель площадки утверждает, что спуститься в другом месте и иным, кроме фуникулера, способом, оттуда невозможно». Точно. Это было несколько месяцев назад, он летал тогда на Виверру и, скучая в гостиничном номере, случайно наткнулся на эту заметку. Сообщение его заинтриговало, и он просмотрел все данные об упомянутом каньоне и смотровой площадке, парящей над ним, и пришел к выводу, что смотритель прав. Помнится, даже голову немного поломал, как такое могло произойти, потом решил, что это газетная утка. Ну-ка, а если допустить, что девчонка не врала, то и о пропаже стольких людей на Каролине тоже должны быть какие-то сообщения в прессе. Правда, странно, что он об этом до сих пор не слышал, но проверить стоит… Макс решительно потянулся за коммом. Все равно делать нечего.  
Через некоторое время он уже глубоко сожалел о своем решении покопаться в Сети, но было уже поздно. Пришлось признать – Макс Измайлов опять облажался и профукал второй шанс. Ну, не совсем профукал, все-таки парня он поимел. Но ведь еще хотелось, черт, да он сотой доли не попробовал того, что ему хотелось сделать с Ронни! Блядь, ну почему с этим мальчишкой он всегда остается в дураках, причем виноватых? Макс поднялся, собрал вещи и поплелся в дом. Решение, как быть дальше, он уже принял. Конечно, разумный человек предоставил бы беспокойного парня его судьбе, благо тот сам на этом настаивал. Но разум не был тем, что определяло поступки Макса по отношению к Ронни с самого начала. И это же на самом деле интересно – а что, если все так и было, как рассказала девушка? Она же — ключевой свидетель, и если оказаться сейчас рядом с ней, в гуще событий - это же… это шанс войти в историю! Макс старательно отогнал мысль, что раньше как-то не замечал за собой желания прославиться и, глубоко вдохнув, набрал на комме номер Ронни.

Бедняжка Салли, видимо, плохо спала все это время и теперь, наконец-то расслабившись, отрубилась прямо за ужином. Ронни отнес ее на кровать, потушил верхний свет и прилег на диван. О принятом решении остаться с Сэл он не жалел, но о том, что их может ожидать, не волноваться не мог. Лично ему, конечно, ничего не грозило. Обвинить его ни в чем не могут, сам он ничего не видел. Но за Салли было беспокойно. Мало ли, вдруг решат из нее козла отпущения сделать. Или приплетут что-нибудь дикое, типа шпионажа в пользу инопланетян. О работе и методах спецслужб Ронни имел представление только из просмотренных и прочитанных триллеров, так что мог только гадать о том, как они отреагируют на неожиданное появление живого свидетеля. Еще ему было очень интересно – что, все-таки, произошло на самом деле? Кто похитил людей и для чего? Ронни передернулся – уж наверняка не для чего-то хорошего. Бедная Салли, а ведь она еще и переживала все это время за своего мужчину и своих друзей, не диво, что впала в такое состояние. Могла и совсем свихнуться.  
Тихий зуммер прервал его размышления. Они указали в сообщении для военных в качестве контактного номер Ронни, поэтому он с колотящимся сердцем сразу ответил на звонок, не посмотрев, кто его вызывает.  
\- А, это ты, - разочарованно буркнул он, - что тебе еще надо?  
\- Рон, - голос у Макса был едва ли не умоляющим. – нам надо поговорить. Я тут порылся в Сети…  
\- Надо же, мы тоже догадались это сделать, - хмыкнул Ронни. – Так что ничего нового ты нам не сообщишь.  
\- Я все же хочу поговорить. Пожалуйста, - последнее слово явно далось Измайлову с трудом. – Можно, я приеду?  
\- Я у Салли, - сказал Ронни, сдаваясь. – Она спит, не хочу сейчас ее беспокоить. Приезжай утром вот по этому адресу…  
\- Хорошо. Тогда до завтра, - Макс поспешно отсоединился, как будто боялся, что собеседник передумает.  
\- До завтра, - задумчиво сказал Рон пустому экрану. – И чего он от меня не отстанет?


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

Полночи Ронни провел за сравнением информации из дедова архива, рассказа Салли и выуженных из Сети статей. Общего было много – внешность странных существ, описанная Салли, их способы проникновения в помещения и воздействия на людей, то, что похищения происходили из уединенных мест или ночью прямо из домов. Смущало только то, что в двадцатом веке об этих происшествиях рассказывали сами похищенные. То есть людей куда-то увозили, производили над ними некие, подозрительно смахивающие на сексуальный бред, манипуляции и отпускали, не слишком качественно стерев память. А первое исчезновение нынешнего времени, когда пропали две девушки со смотровой площадки каньона Роуз на Виверре, произошло уже пять месяцев назад. И с тех пор никто из пропавших не вернулся, по крайней мере, в Сети никаких упоминаний об этом не было. Словом, основательно забив себе голову и так и не придя ни к каким выводам, Ронни смог заснуть только под утро.  
Его разбудил испуганный голос Салли:  
\- Рон, проснись, там кто-то пришел.  
\- А? Кто? – невнятно пробормотал парень, с усилием открывая глаза.  
\- Не знаю. Молодой мужик. Уже два раза в дверь звонил. Я не отвечала, а он не уходит. Ой, опять звонит.  
\- А-а, - у Ронни наконец слегка прояснилось в голове. – Это, наверно, Измайлов. Ну, курьер. Короче, он мне вчера позвонил и напросился на встречу. Я открою?  
Салли кивнула. В дверь позвонили еще раз, Ронни встал, кинул взгляд на монитор и, чертыхнувшись, пошел открывать как был, в одних трусах. Салли осталась в комнате, с любопытством ожидая гостя.  
Пискнул замок, послышалась тихая невнятная речь. Потом, кажется, все еще не проснувшийся Ронни зашел в комнату, за ним следовал молодой мужчина, очень симпатичный, высокий, широкоплечий шатен. В руках он держал вкусно пахнущий пакет, от аромата горячего хлеба у Салли даже потекли слюнки.  
\- Салли, это Макс Измайлов. Макс, это Салли Джонсон, - лаконично представил их друг другу Ронни.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - как-то неуверенно сказал Измайлов и протянул Салли пакет, - вот, булочек принес, на завтрак…  
\- Спасибо, я тоже рада знакомству, - Салли забрала пакет и пихнула застывшего сомнамбулой Рона в голый бок, - давай, просыпайся.  
\- Ага, - ответил тот, зевнул и со вкусом, медленно, всем телом, каждой косточкой и мышцей, потянулся.  
Макс сглотнул и безуспешно попытался отвести глаза. Салли даже подосадовала на друга – и ведь скажет, что не специально, засранец!  
\- Давай-давай, - она подтолкнула его. – Иди быстрее умывайся, пока булочки не остыли. Слышишь, как пахнут?  
\- Угум, - Ронни сунул под мышку штаны и удалился в ванную.  
Салли сочувственно улыбнулась гостю:  
\- Вы присаживайтесь, Макс. Пойду, приготовлю кофе, или предпочитаете чай?  
\- Кофе – это замечательно, спасибо, - Макс с благодарностью кивнул и сел на ближайший стул.  
В ванной перестала шуметь вода, и в комнату вошел Ронни, уже с более осмысленным взглядом, босиком, в одних джинсах. Вытащил из шкафа футболку, натянул ее. Макс старался не смотреть на него, но это плохо получалось. Ронни же, похоже, никакой неловкости не чувствовал:  
\- Поздно заснул, вот и не могу никак проснуться, - сказал он, усаживаясь напротив. – О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
\- О… происшествии с Салли. В общем, вчера я кое-что нарыл в Сети, и, похоже, она говорила правду.  
Ронни пожал плечами:  
\- А я не сомневался, что она не врет. И что?  
\- Ну… интересно стало и… Рон…  
\- Что?  
Макс беспомощно пожал плечами:  
\- Опять получилось, что я не прав. Ну, трудно же было поверить, правда!  
Ронни хмуро посмотрел на него, но сказать ничего не успел, пришла Салли с кофейником и чашками. Разлила кофе, выложила принесенные Максом булочки на блюдо, поставила на стол масло и джем:  
\- Может, еще что-нибудь приготовить? Омлет, например?  
Мужчины хором отказались и сосредоточенно принялись за булочки и кофе.  
Все-таки не зря говорят, что совместная трапеза сближает. Когда Салли налила по второй чашке, атмосфера за столом потеплела.  
\- Ронни рассказал мне о вас, - обратился к ней Макс. – Я вам очень сочувствую и извините, что не поверил сразу.  
\- Спасибо. Я сама себе с трудом верю, так что не надо извиняться… Никак не могу понять, почему они меня оставили? Вот истинный крест, они меня словно не видели вообще!  
\- Да, - задумчиво протянул Ронни, - это самое странное... Самое слабое твое место, я бы сказал. Мало ли, к каким выводам они придут…  
\- Они – это кто, Космофлот? – рискнул спросить Макс. – Вы написали на базу?  
Салли кивнула:  
\- Да, вчера. Не могу же я сидеть молча, когда такое творится. И так столько времени потеряла, не могу себя простить…  
\- Брось ты, Сэл. Ну рассказала бы ты раньше, и что бы это изменило? Ты же все равно не знаешь, куда и кто их увез.  
\- Так-то оно так, - Салли неуверенно кивнула. – Но все равно, мало ли, вдруг я что-то ценное знаю, сама о том не подозревая…   
\- Лучше поздно, чем никогда, - сказал Макс. – И не вините себя, вы испугались и растерялись, это понятно.  
Салли благодарно улыбнулась ему:  
\- Вот и Ронни так говорит… Ох, хоть бы они быстрее отозвались!   
И тут, как будто специально подгадав момент, запищал комм Ронни.   
\- Лейтенант Митчелл, - представился появившийся на экране офицер. - Вы — мистер О'Ши?   
\- Да, - настороженно ответил Ронни.  
\- Где в настоящее время находитесь вы и мисс Джонсон?  
\- В квартире мисс Джонсон.  
\- Будьте любезны, подскажите адрес... Спасибо. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте до нашего прибытия. Это займет около двух часов.  
\- Хорошо.  
Офицер отключился. Ронни повернулся к Салли:  
\- Похоже, они действительно что-то знают. Суток не прошло, как мы сообщение оставили.  
\- Это же отлично! Я-то боялась, что они вообще нас всерьез не примут... Макс, а вам, наверно, не стоит их дожидаться. Вы же здесь вообще ни при чем, зачем вам лишние проблемы?  
Макс задумался, потом решительно ответил:  
\- Да какие там проблемы... Если вы не против, я останусь. Думаю, то, что вас поддерживает не только друг детства, но и совершенно посторонний человек, внушит больше доверия вашим словам. Да и лишний свидетель этой встречи вам не помешает, на всякий случай.  
Никто ему возражать не стал. Повисло неловкое молчание. Салли теребила салфетку, думая о чем-то своем, Рон пил кофе, ни на кого не глядя, все еще сонный и вялый. Потом девушка встрепенулась, принялась убирать посуду со стола:  
\- Думаю, лейтенант имел в виду, чтобы мы их дождались, а не сидели, как приколоченные на одном месте два часа. Сходили бы вы, прогулялись. Еды заодно купили бы готовой к обеду, я сейчас на готовку не способна.  
Готовую еду, конечно, можно было заказать и на дом. Но спорить мужчины не стали, было понятно, что Салли хочет побыть одна, подготовиться к ответственному разговору, подумать.   
На улицу Макс вышел первым. Окружающий пейзаж не понравился ему еще больше, чем при первом взгляде. Тогда, торопясь в дом, он особо не приглядывался, но, кажется, эти два лощеных, смахивающих на сутенеров, типа, еще тогда стояли возле дома Салли. Макс внутренне напрягся, но типы на него внимания не обращали, о чем-то говорили между собой. А когда из подъезда вышел Ронни, один из них было дернулся, но, увидев, что парень идет к машине, резко остановился.  
Уже в машине Макс показал на них:  
\- Не видел раньше этих?  
Ронни присмотрелся, пожал плечами:  
\- Может, и видел, не помню. У одного, вроде, рожа знакомая. А что?  
\- Мне кажется, они тебя караулили.  
\- Да? – Ронни обернулся. «Эти» смотрели вслед машине. – Ни хрена себе, кажется, ты прав… Выходит, ты меня выручил, без разборок бы не обошлось, да?  
\- Кто знает, - Макс прибавил ход, - может, просто поговорили бы, да отстали. А может, пришлось бы тебе боевые навыки демонстрировать.  
Ронни покосился, но промолчал. Макс решил сменить тему:  
\- Давай в центр съездим? Ты там и не был, наверно?  
\- Нет, не был. Хорошо, давай съездим.  
Уже в машине, после довольно продолжительного молчания, Ронни спросил:  
\- Скажи честно, зачем ты приехал?  
\- Я же сказал.  
\- Это ты мне еще по комму сказал. А приехал зачем?  
Макс растерянно помолчал. Потом сказал нехотя:  
\- Если бы я сам знал... Интересно стало. Это же сенсация века, если все так. И ты, Ронни, на меня как-то странно действуешь. Я почему-то не хочу, чтобы ты плохо обо мне думал. Ты все еще злишься?  
Ронни неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- Я вообще долго злиться не умею, не приходилось как-то.   
\- Ну и хорошо, - облегченно вздохнул Макс. - Вот, сейчас посмотри налево, будет первый небоскреб на Каролине, здание «Кинг Стоун»...  
Центр Кэрриполиса в свое время впечатлил даже повидавшего виды Макса, что уж говорить о провинциале Ронни. Парень вовсю вертел головой, восхищенно разглядывая сверкающие разноцветным стеклом на ярком летнем солнце высокие, вычурной архитектуры здания Первого района, знаменитые «Висячие сады Кэрри» - вертикально выстроенный парк исключительно земных растений, верхняя терраса которого располагалась примерно на уровне пятидесятого этажа. Издалека парк выглядел как огромная лохматая ступенчатая пирамида. Они прошлись пешком по набережной, поели мороженого, глядя на неспешные воды реки Грета, пересекающей город с юга на север. Макс воодушевленно рассказывал все, что знал об истории города и отдельных зданий, сам поражаясь глубине своих познаний и, еще больше, своему энтузиазму. Ронни слушал не то чтобы с открытым ртом, но весьма заинтересованно, спрашивал, сам рассказывал кое о чем. К моменту возвращения в квартиру Салли лед между ними окончательно растаял. В воображении Макса опять засверкали прозрачные струи водопада.

Военные оказались точными, как часы, ребята не успели даже пообедать, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Их было трое – давешний лейтенант Митчелл и два сержанта, одинаково огромные, великолепные и устрашающие. Единственной разницей между ними был пол. Ронни ошарашенно оглядел обоих и посторонился, давая троице пройти. Дама-сержант, проходя мимо, игриво ему подмигнула. Ронни оробел.  
\- Свидетель, как я понимаю, вы, мисс Джонсон? – спросил лейтенант, едва познакомившись. – Вы – мистер О’Ши, друг мисс Джонсон. А вы, мистер Измайлов, кто?  
\- Друг мистера О’Ши, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Макс. Салли нервно хихикнула.  
\- Понятно, - Митчелл с нескрываемой иронией оглядел всех троих, - господа, мне поручено доставить на борт крейсера «Уинстон Черчилль» для беседы всех, кто имеет какое-либо касательство или информацию об известном происшествии. Есть еще кто-нибудь такой?  
\- Нет, - Салли отрицательно покачала головой. – Только мы трое. Но ребята не знают ничего, кроме того, что я им рассказала.  
\- Там разберутся, – Митчелл взглянул на часы. - У нас мало времени. Вам нужно переодеться, или что-нибудь еще, мисс Джонсон?  
\- Нет, - растерянно ответила Салли. – Ничего не нужно.  
\- Отлично, тогда прошу следовать за мной.  
Молодые люди послушно пошли за ним, сержанты замыкали группу. Было похоже, что их конвоируют.  
Видимо, время и впрямь экономили. В нарушение всех правил, включая запрет на движение в воздушном пространстве города машин такого класса, не говоря уже о правилах парковки транспорта, полтротуара перед домом занимал десятиместный бронированный десантный флаер, способный передвигаться и в безвоздушном пространстве. Макс почувствовал укол сожаления – зря, что ли ввязался в это дело. Но было уже поздно, да и интерес возрос – что же такое разворошила девчонка своим сообщением? 

До крейсера они долетели прямо на флаере, как Макс и думал. Военные всю дорогу молчали, Салли и Ронни негромко разговаривали о чем-то своем. Макс скучал и гадал о сексуальной ориентации дамы-сержанта, стараясь не слишком пялиться на нее. Таких женщин он никогда не видел. В леди было метра два роста и как минимум центнер крепких костей и тугих мускулов. Причем мужеподобной она отнюдь не выглядела, все положенные округлости были на месте, и крупное, соразмерно телу, лицо было правильным и вполне женственным. Этакая Брунгильда, право слово, и блондинистая к тому же. Потом он заметил, что так же, как он старается не пялиться на нее, она старается не пялиться на Ронни. Все ясно, дама любит нежных мальчиков. Макс представил ее с каким-нибудь тоненьким молоденьким энсином – картина вышла в чем-то даже гармоничная. Попробовал представить с Роном – ему совсем не понравилось. Потому что получилось тоже гармонично. Черт, он ревнует, что ли? К этой бабище? Господи, дожил…

На «Уинстоне Черчилле» их провели в зал совещаний, где уже ожидали два офицера средних лет. Один из них оказался капитаном крейсера и ушел сразу после взаимных представлений, сказав, что с ними будут работать коммандер Дольский и лейтенант Митчелл. Сержанты не ушли, остались, встав по сторонам входной двери.  
\- Ну что же, начнем, - сказал коммандер, - мисс Джонсон, пожалуйста, рассказывайте.  
Салли выпрямила спину и твердым голосом, четко и ясно, не запинаясь и не путаясь, изложила все то, что рассказывала до этого Ронни. Стало ясно, что эту речь она и готовила все время, пока была одна дома.  
\- Так, - Дольский поднялся, прошелся туда-сюда по помещению. – Очень интересно, очень.  
Удивленными ни он, ни лейтенант, ни даже сержанты не выглядели. Подозрения Макса, что дело пахнет керосином, стали сильнее. И коммандер их подтвердил, сказав:  
\- Ваш рассказ во многом подтверждает некоторые наши выводы... Но, мисс Джонсон, вы, конечно, понимаете, что мы должны проверить истинность вашего рассказа. Есть один очень смущающий момент…  
\- Я знаю, - тихо сказала Салли. – Я тоже не могу понять, почему они не забрали меня.   
\- Вот-вот. Мисс, вы, надеюсь, не будете против поработать со специалистами?  
\- Совсем не буду. Я готова.  
\- Отлично. Тогда я предлагаю вам воспользоваться гостеприимством «Уинстона Черчилля» на ближайшие несколько дней.  
Салли отважно кивнула.  
Дольский улыбнулся ей и повернулся к парням:  
\- Вас, господа, я бы тоже попросил остаться с мисс Джонсон.  
\- Зачем? – вырвалось у Макса.  
Дольский усмехнулся:  
\- На всякий случай и во избежание. Если есть проблемы, связанные с работой, мы поможем их уладить. Есть?  
Парни синхронно помотали головами.   
\- Вот и хорошо. Думаю, мисс Джонсон будет приятно видеть рядом знакомых людей. Парни, - сказал он вдруг просто и устало, - дело очень серьезное. Я не хочу, чтобы вы болтались невесть где с головой, набитой подобной информацией. Будьте сознательными гражданами и потерпите немного, родина вас не забудет. О’кей?  
«Сознательные граждане» переглянулись и согласились. А куда деваться. Если отказаться, родина уж точно не забудет. Да и не по-мужски как-то это.  
\- Ой, а как же, - вдруг встрепенулась Салли, - мы же ничего с собой не взяли, никаких вещей.  
Дольский махнул рукой:  
\- Всем необходимым вас обеспечат.   
Он помолчал немного, раздумывая:  
\- Значит, так. Сейчас вас разместят, лейтенант Митчелл об этом позаботится. Я за это время попробую составить план действий. Со всеми вопросами обращайтесь к лейтенанту или к сержантам. Корриган, Лепке, вы освобождаетесь от всех других обязанностей, кроме сопровождения, э-э, свидетелей, на это время.  
\- Есть, сэр! – сержанты синхронно вытянулись. Дольский кивнул всем и вышел. Митчелл последовал за ним, сказав:  
\- Пожалуйста, подождите здесь, пока я улажу вопрос с размещением. И… вы же не обедали? Вот и пообедаете заодно. Корриган, Лепке, позаботьтесь об этом.   
Военные все ушли, оставив «свидетелей» одних.  
\- М-да, - сказал Макс, - что-то мне это не нравится. Они напуганы, или у меня паранойя?  
\- Господи, только не это, - Салли сжала кулачки. – Что вы такое говорите, Макс? Если уж они напуганы…  
\- Ну, встревожены… Но, согласитесь, что-то им явно известно, и им это совсем не нравится.  
\- Интересно, что, - задумчиво сказал Ронни. – Сэл, тебя же будут расспрашивать, постарайся тоже что-нибудь узнать.  
\- Да уж конечно, - Салли фыркнула.   
Разговор прервала дама-сержант, Лепке, как назвал ее коммандер, принесшая обещанный обед. Расставляя судки, она как бы невзначай задела плечо Ронни внушительным бюстом и обещающе ему улыбнулась. Ронни ощутимо напрягся. Когда дверь за сержантом Лепке, наконец, закрылась, он выдохнул и сказал жалобно:  
\- Я ее боюсь. Если она меня зажмет в углу, я не смогу отбиться.  
\- Скажи ей, что ты гей, - меланхолично посоветовала Салли, - или, хочешь, я скажу при случае?  
\- Буду очень тебе благодарен. Хотя, боюсь, она и сама может меня трахнуть, и при этом удовольствие получить.  
Макс чуть не подавился супом, так отчетливо представил себе эту картинку.  
\- Нехорошо так о даме, - сказал он, откашлявшись и отсмеявшись. – Хотя мне тоже так кажется.

Поселили их в одну каюту, предназначенную, видимо, для приезжающих высоких чинов. Состояла она из двух смежных помещений – кабинета и спальни. Спальню мужчины благородно уступили даме. В кабинете был один диван, в углу стояла специально, видимо, принесенная раскладушка. Макс горячо понадеялся на то, что она им не понадобится. Ширина дивана это позволяла.   
Вскоре после заселения Салли увели. Макс отправил на всякий случай сообщение матери и своим агентам о том, что его не будет несколько дней, просмотрел поступившую почту. Больше делать было нечего. Он взглянул на Ронни, сосредоточенно что-то изучающего в своем комме:  
\- Ты нашел что-то интересное?  
\- Я в комм слил подборку статей из архива деда, уже в который раз их читаю.   
\- Что за статьи?  
\- Похоже на бред, но кое-что один в один с рассказом Салли. Вот, посмотри… Давай я тебе скину.  
Макс читал сначала скептически, потом увлекся. Примерно через полчаса он оторвался от чтения:  
\- Но эти люди все вернулись.  
\- Вот именно. Странно, правда? Ты думаешь, военные знают об этом?  
\- Должны. За что-то же их аналитики пайку получают.  
\- Так интересно это все. Но и пугающе, тут ты прав.  
Ронни помолчал еще, раздумывая. Потом посмотрел на Макса:  
\- Я рад, что ты остался с нами. Без тебя было бы хуже. И страшнее.  
Макс почувствовал, что расплывается в глупой счастливой улыбке. Надо же, дождался, ему рады! Ну почему на него так действует этот мальчишка? Черт, неужели влип?..


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6.

Салли вернулась через три часа, когда Ронни уже почти заснул, свернувшись на диване, а Макс успел прочитать всю подборку статей.  
\- Нас всех отправляют на военную базу, - сказала она, устало опустившись на диван рядом с Ронни. – Мне все-таки поверили, теперь будут выяснять, почему эти существа меня не забрали. Я спросила, зачем вас-то тащить туда. Коммандер сказал, что теперь операция перейдет в режим «Совершенно секретно», поэтому вам придется болтаться вместе со мной столько, сколько понадобится. Простите меня, я не думала, что это будет так...  
Ронни сел, обнял ее, погладил по голове:  
\- Да ладно, что там... Мне все равно пока делать нечего. Вот Макс...  
\- И у меня ничего срочного нет, - перебил его Макс, - отдохну немного, только и всего. Вы не переживайте, Салли.  
\- Тогда уж давайте перейдем на «ты», - Салли признательно посмотрела на обоих парней. - Мы теперь вроде как в одной лодке, все трое.  
Макс кивнул, улыбаясь. Ронни обеспокоенно заглянул ей в лицо:  
\- Сильно мучили?  
\- Да уж, досталось. Сначала психологи допрашивали, это больше всего вымотало. Потом машинные тесты всякие. Ну ничего, главное, они поверили, что я говорю правду.  
\- А самой ничего не удалось узнать?  
\- Нет. Я успевала только на вопросы отвечать. Ну да еще будут шансы, обязательно узнаю.  
\- Да завтра во время перелета поспрашиваем, - уверенно сказал Макс. – Как раз время будет и возможность.  
Вскоре пришел Митчелл, официально подтвердил, что завтра утром они все вместе отправляются на ближайшую базу Космофлота, расположенную в системе безымянной звезды с зубодробительным порядковым номером, ближайшей соседки Хриза, солнца Каролины. Располагалась она в пяти световых годах отсюда, как раз в пределах одного прыжка, и носила гордое название «Орлиное гнездо», сами же обитатели непочтительно обзывали ее «Курятником».   
Ужин им опять принесли в каюту, видимо, действительно операция перешла в фазу «Совершенно секретно», и лишний раз светить экипажу крейсера «секретных свидетелей» не хотели. Только обслуживал их на этот раз сержант Корриган.  
Салли, поев, сразу ушла к себе. Макс, подавив дурацкую робость, предложил:  
\- Давай вместе ляжем, диван большой, а раскладушка неудобная. Не бойся, без разрешения приставать не буду.  
Ронни улыбнулся:  
\- Приставать не получится, я уже вырубаюсь. Я лягу тогда, ты, если хочешь, сиди, мне свет не мешает.  
И, действительно, заснул сразу, как только лег в постель. Макс подумал и тоже лег, выключив верхний свет и оставив только переносной ночник. Полазил немного в Сети, написал пару писем, сделал несколько срочных платежей. Что-то ему говорило, что потом может стать не до этого. Больше делать было нечего. Макс посмотрел на Ронни, вздохнул – какой же все-таки красивый, стервец. И спит так смешно, совсем по-детски – на спине, руки над головой, губки надул, дышит тихо-тихо… Макс не удержался от умиленного поцелуя в щечку, выключил ночник и незаметно для себя заснул под ровное тихое дыхание рядом,

Утром их погрузили почти на такой же корабль, как «Несси». Только здесь не было отдельных спальных кают, в жилой части было одно помещение с удобными креслами, при необходимости раскладывающимися в спальные места. Ну и, естественно, назывался он не курьером, а малым десантным транспортом, правда, переоборудованным под перевозку более требовательных, нежели десантники, пассажиров. С ними летели все те же четверо: коммандер, лейтенант и оба сержанта. Когда первоначальная суматоха улеглась, Макс выбрал подходящий момент и спросил:  
\- Господин коммандер, можно нас как-то просветить, в какое дело мы впутались? Хотя бы в общих чертах? Мы тут сами кое-что раскопали, но понять толком ничего не можем.  
Дольский изучающе посмотрел на него, вздохнул:  
\- И что же, позвольте узнать, вы раскопали, мистер Измайлов?  
\- Мистер О’Ши, - поправил Макс. – Ронни, может, расскажешь?  
Дольский с некоторым удивлением перевел взгляд на Ронни. Тот не стушевался, достал комм и начал:  
\- Когда я услышал рассказ Салли Джонсон, я вспомнил, что еще в детстве читал что-то подобное...  
Когда парень замолк, коммандер хмыкнул:  
\- А я еще сомневался, надо ли вас оставлять с мисс Джонсон… Ни с кем больше не делились этой информацией?  
Ронни пожал плечами:  
\- А с кем делиться? Нет, конечно.  
\- Это хорошо… - Дольский помолчал. – Ну, раз вы это тоже знаете, думаю, стоит в общих чертах вас просветить. Только сначала вам троим надо дать обязательство о неразглашении сведений, составляющих государственную тайну. Лейтенант, займитесь.  
И, после завершения формальностей, таки осветил ситуацию так, как она представлялась ему на сегодняшний день.  
Военные аналитики пайку, конечно же, получали не зря и связь с событиями двадцатого века уловили сразу. Нашлись свидетели и нынешних похищений, правда, наблюдавшие со стороны, потому так и не понявшие, что происходит. Все они в один голос говорили о странных светящихся объектах в небе, ярких лучах белого света, непонятных звуках. Единственным непосредственным очевидцем самого похищения была Салли, и ее рассказ о внешности чужих полностью совпадал с полученной в результате детальной обработки материалов двадцатого века информацией. Вывод, к которому пришли все независимо работавшие эксперты, был такой: некая инопланетная цивилизация с давних пор скрытно изучает вид homo sapiens. Когда техническое развитие человечества дошло до определенного, предположительно, опасного для инопланетян, уровня, они затаились. А сейчас по неизвестным причинам началась вторая волна. Как известно, военные обязаны предполагать самое худшее из возможных вариантов. Они и предположили, что у инопланетян появилась возможность, новое оружие, или что-то такое, и потому они перестали бояться и готовятся к открытой агрессии против человечества. Словом, хотя прямо это не было сказано, но четко читалось между строк: Космофлот готовился к войне.   
\- А почему тех людей они вернули, а сейчас – никого? – задала интересующий всех вопрос Салли.  
Дольский усмехнулся:  
\- Мы бы тоже хотели это знать. Мнения расходятся. Все зависит от целей, которые они преследуют. Тогда, возможно, цели у них были другие. Или они были наглее, могли позволить себе масштабные похищения и возвращали тех, кто по каким-то причинам им не подошел… Знаете, сколько людей тогда пропадали без вести? А сколько из них было безвозвратно похищено инопланетянами?  
\- Значит, об их целях вы ничего не знаете? – упавшим голосом спросила Салли.  
Коммандер сочувственно посмотрел на нее:  
\- Нет, мисс Джонсон, к сожалению, пока ничего. Но мы над этим работаем. Будьте уверены, никому не позволено безнаказанно похищать граждан Земной Федерации.  
Все замолчали, переваривая услышанное.   
\- И насколько далеко вы продвинулись? – наконец, спросил Макс.  
\- Пока не слишком. Но, думаю, прорыв будет скоро. За это дело принялись всерьез, в частности, отсюда и ваша временная изоляция от гражданского общества, парни. Потерпите. И учтите, вся ваша переписка проверяется, на случай, если возникнет соблазн поделиться сенсацией.  
\- Нарушаете гражданские права?  
\- Соблюдаем государственную тайну, мистер Измайлов. А теперь, с вашего позволения, я бы хотел вздремнуть. На базе придется хорошо поработать, так что надо отдохнуть, пока можно.

В «Курятник» они прибыли поздно вечером по местному времени. База «Орлиное гнездо» представляла собой большую орбитальную станцию с собственными двигателями, способными при необходимости, медленно, но верно нести ее в выбранном направлении. Станция обращалась на комфортном расстоянии от местного солнца, между второй и третьей планетами системы. Всего в системе их было четыре, и никакой ценности они не представляли – просто прокаленные или, наоборот, промороженные куски камня.  
Ронни очень жалел, что не может увидеть базу снаружи – когда еще доведется! Иллюминаторов на корабле, конечно же, не было, к обзору с внешних камер, кроме пилотов, тоже никто не допускался. Ну, хоть изнутри посмотрит.  
Внутри было на что взглянуть. Они вышли из корабля в огромный ангар, расположенный на нижней палубе базы. Ангар был разделен на несколько отсеков, по типам малых кораблей. Самыми большими из находящихся здесь были как раз малые десантные транспорты, сокращенно называемые МДТ. Более крупные суда либо занимали самостоятельную орбиту, либо пришвартовывались снаружи. Кроме МДТ, в ангаре стоял москитный флот – штурмовики и истребители, не способные на подпространственные прыжки, зато имеющие мощные и маневренные гравитационные двигатели для перемещения в обычном космосе и атмосфере планет. Проходя мимо, Ронни восхищенно разглядывал их, похожих на больших океанских хищников – стремительные, вытянутые контуры, мягкий блеск защитного покрытия. Он знал, что в бою они дополнительно прикрываются силовыми полями, и представил себе, как они должны выглядеть, подернутые мерцающей дымкой, проносящиеся в небе над головой. Получалось грозно, страшно и красиво.   
Макс заметил его интерес, подмигнул:  
\- Нравится? Красиво, правда?  
Ронни согласно улыбнулся:  
\- Впечатляет.  
Они поднялись на лифте на второй, жилой уровень. От лифтовой площадки крестом расходились бесконечные коридоры, по позднему времени – отбой уже был – совершенно пустые и полутемные. Ленты бегущих дорожек по их центру были отключены. Их ждал еще один сержант, пожилой и не такой могучий, как Корриган и Лепке, но не менее бравый. Переговорив с офицерами, он повернулся к гражданским гостям:  
\- Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.   
После не менее чем двадцатиминутного пешего путешествия, сержант, наконец, остановился.   
\- Здесь у нас небольшая гостиница. Сейчас там никого нет, так что располагайтесь, где понравится, - он улыбнулся. – Хотя номера все одинаковые. Все необходимое везде есть. Единственная просьба – скоро у нас ожидается наплыв гостей, так что, дама, конечно, займет отдельный номер, а вас, молодые люди, я бы попросил поселиться вместе. Двери везде открыты, ключи найдете внутри. Спокойной ночи.  
За дверью в гостиницу открылся еще один коридор, правда, короткий и ярко освещенный. Салли выбрала номер в самом конце коридора, парни расположились напротив.  
Номер был самый обычный, стандартный для трехзвездочного отеля: ванная - правда, душ был ионный, а не водяной, - небольшая прихожая со встроенным шкафом, в комнате две кровати, два кресла, стол, стулья, стационарный терминал на стене.  
\- Сдвинем кровати? – просто предложил Ронни. Чего ломаться, все равно не сегодня, так завтра… Если опять не разругаются, но пока вроде не из-за чего.  
Вместо ответа Макс молча обнял его, долго целовал, едва давая перевести дух между поцелуями. Потом только сказал, улыбаясь:  
\- Надеюсь, сегодня ты не так сильно хочешь спать. Еще одну целомудренную ночь в одной постели с тобой я не переживу.  
Сдвинуть кровати оказалось не так-то просто – они были прикреплены к полу. Но Макс не посрамил высокое звание звездолетчика, довольно быстро разобравшись с системой креплений. Они немного повалялись, пробуя новообразованное ложе, и нашли его приемлемым. Потом хотели вместе пойти в душ, но конструкция последнего оказалась неприспособленной для этого. Пришлось быстро-быстро мыться по очереди.   
Потом Ронни то напрягался, то обмякал в сильных, ласковых руках, задыхался, бился, таял под горячим тяжелым телом, а завершение было таким оглушительно-ослепительным, что он на самом деле оглох и ослеп на несколько минут. Все касания, движения, ощущения, все, казалось бы, знакомое до мелочей, уже много раз испытанное, воспринималось им так остро и чувственно, как еще никогда не бывало.   
\- Никогда еще так не кончал, - признался он Максу, обретя способность говорить. – И вообще все как-то… слишком хорошо.  
\- Так то ж со мной, - хвастливо заявил любовник, потом со вздохом уточнил, - хотелось бы мне так думать. Просто, как говорят, опасность обостряет чувства. Ты, наверно, в такой переплет еще не попадал?  
\- Нет, конечно… А ты?  
\- И я нет. Была пара нештатных ситуаций, но такого, чтобы даже и не знать, чего бояться и бояться ли вообще, не было.  
\- А ты не жалеешь, что ввязался в это дело? Все-таки, ты человек занятой. Это я могу хоть сколько здесь болтаться.  
Макс помолчал, раздумывая:  
\- Не то чтобы совсем не жалею. Но интересно же, разве нет?  
Ронни кивнул, приподнялся на локте:  
\- Интересно, да… Ты спать хочешь?  
\- Нет, а что?  
\- А то… Еще хочу. Ты лежи-лежи... Я тоже кое-что умею, увидишь.

В результате своих ночных демонстраций кто, что и как умеет, они назавтра проспали до обеда. Никто их не беспокоил, да и незачем было. Макс встал первым, принял душ, посидел немного – Ронни просыпаться не намеревался, к тому же очень хотелось есть. Он вышел из номера и постучался к Салли. Девушка не отозвалась, видимо, ее не было. Пришлось звонить Митчеллу, тот как будто даже не сразу вспомнил, кто это его беспокоит, но все-таки обещал прислать сопровождающего. Макс вернулся в номер, сел на кровать, тронул спящего парня за плечо:  
\- Малыш, просыпайся. Нас кормить поведут.  
Ронни открыл сонные глаза, улыбнулся. Очень хотелось его поцеловать, но Макс сдержался: во-первых, лишние сантименты, во-вторых, чревато последствиями. Вряд ли присланный сопровождающий будет ждать, когда они наиграются.  
Только Ронни успел одеться, пришел сержант Корриган. Есть, как оказалось, им предстояло в офицерской столовой. Располагалась она на том же уровне, что и гостиница. Обед был в самом разгаре, столовая была полна. Они не то чтобы произвели фурор, но привлекли заметное внимание, чего, в общем, Макс и ожидал, и что, тем не менее, ему совсем не понравилось. Когда они заняли место за столиком, пришла Салли.   
\- Проснулись? – с ехидцей спросила она, подсев к ним. – А некоторые тут с утра убиваются.  
Ронни демонстративно погладил Макса по щеке:  
\- А чем нам еще заниматься? Мы же здесь так, на всякий случай.  
Салли вздохнула:  
\- Да, вам хорошо… А меня опять мучили. И это, говорят, еще цветочки. Помните, вчерашний сержант говорил, что наплыв гостей ожидается? Так вот, это будет целая группа гражданских ученых с разнообразной аппаратурой. И все точат зуб на меня, бедную.  
\- Давай сбежим? – подмигнул ей Ронни. – Угоним какой-нибудь транспорт, Макс у нас пилот.  
Салли слабо улыбнулась:  
\- Ничего, потерплю. Лишь бы от этого толк какой-нибудь вышел.

Еще три дня прошли в таком же безделье. Салли ходила на разнообразные обследования, парни целыми днями валялись в номере, чередуя разговоры с сексом. Оказывается, даже такие приятные занятия быстро надоедают, когда предаваться им приходится в четырех стенах. Они чуть опять не поругались, увлекшись спором о достоинствах и недостатках жизни на Кобальте и Каролине, и Макс понял, что надо что-то делать.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Ронни, нам долго еще тут болтаться? Я от безделья опухну скоро.   
\- Я тоже. Секс, это, конечно, хорошо, но нельзя же все время трахаться.  
\- А жаль, – Макс поцеловал парня, - но, увы, правда. Может, попросим, чтобы нам занятие какое-нибудь нашли?  
Ронни пожал плечами:  
\- Можно, конечно. Только сомневаюсь, что они что-то для нас найдут.  
Как оказалось, сомневался Ронни зря. Когда они обратились к коммандеру, тот даже обрадовался.  
\- Занятие найдется, - ободряюще сказал он. – Только вам придется подписать временные контракты, как вольнонаемным гражданским служащим. Согласны? Не бойтесь, разорвать контракт можно в любое время и без последствий.  
А куда деваться, пришлось подписывать.  
В результате Макс попал вторым пилотом на тот самый транспорт, на котором их сюда привезли. Пилотов с его подготовкой и опытом на базе не хватало, а, в свете последних событий, укомплектовывались в первую очередь боевые суда. Ронни же, после длительных расспросов, определили в хозяйственную службу. Управление киберами, обслуживающими разнообразные внутренние коммуникации базы, принципиально не отличалось от хорошо знакомого ему управления их горнодобывающими собратьями. Для Ронни работа началась на следующий же день, а Макс опять был вынужден бездельничать, теперь уже один. Активно использовать МДТ, к которому он был приписан, предполагалось с прибытием группы ученых, а оно ожидалось не раньше, чем через неделю.  
Эта неделя тяжело ему далась. Во-первых, ему было очень скучно днями. Утром он приходил в ангар, выслушивал от командира корабля, лейтенанта Переса, что сегодня опять вылетов не будет, возвращался в номер и начинал ждать Ронни. А во-вторых, он бешено, до белых глаз, ревновал, как никогда и никого. Ронни был парнем общительным, веселым, в сочетании с внешней привлекательностью это притягивало людей, как магнит. Он быстро оброс приятелями, и как мрачно подозревал Макс, поклонниками, успел побывать во всех трех барах базы, где подавалось спиртное, и, начиная со второго рабочего дня, ни разу не вернулся в номер сразу после окончания смены. Как-то, не выдержав ожидания, Макс позвонил ему и нарочито небрежным тоном спросил, где он и можно ли составить ему компанию. Ронни весело ответил, что конечно же, да, приходи, дорогой. На заднем плане слышался оживленный разговор. Макс пошел в указанный бар, остановился в дверях, выискивая взглядом любовника, и чуть не схлопотал инсульт от хлынувшей в голову крови.  
Бар был переполнен, все столики заняты. Кроме столиков и барной стойки, здесь были еще высокие стойки, тянущиеся вдоль стен. Ронни сидел на одной из них, в окружении нескольких молодых парней, что-то рассказывал, улыбаясь во весь рот. Лиц стоявших возле него Максу видно не было, но он не сомневался, что они смотрят на его мальчика с похотью и вожделением и гнусно облизываются. Тут кто-то из парней что-то сказал, и Ронни, засмеявшись, хлопнул его по плечу, да так и оставил там руку. «Ты еще ноги раздвинь и за шею его притяни», - злобно подумал Макс и отчетливо представил, как бы это могло быть. Вот так - подойти, встать между длинных ног, одним рывком расстегнуть штаны, наклониться, подхватить под бедра, лизнуть… услышать стон над головой, почувствовать, как сильные пальцы вплетаются в волосы, давят на затылок и шею, притягивают ближе, ближе… А потом стащить его со стойки, развернуть спиной к себе и засадить так, чтобы ничего больше не захотелось, чтобы неповадно было… Чтобы все, и, в первую очередь, сам Ронни, поняли, что это – его, Макса Измайлова, и никому кроме не позволено к этому прикасаться.  
Сила обрушившихся на него эмоций настолько его испугала, что он развернулся и ушел, так и оставшись незамеченным. Он понимал, что не имеет права на такую ревность. Может, для Макса их отношения и переросли случайное партнерство, которое закончится вместе с пребыванием в «Курятнике», но для Ронни, похоже, ничего большего они не значили. Он ни разу сам не позвал куда-нибудь Макса, предпочитая проводить время с новыми знакомыми, и все их общение в эту неделю сводилось к общей постели. С кем угодно раньше такое Макса абсолютно устраивало и даже радовало, но не теперь и не с Ронни О’Ши. Но как завести об этом разговор, и надо ли вообще говорить, он не знал и молча мучился, все чаще выплескивая ревнивую злость в ехидных подколках. Слава богу, пока удавалось не обидеть Ронни, но Макс понимал, что это дело времени. Когда-нибудь он опять сказанет что-нибудь такое, после чего бешеный ирландский полукровка бросится на него с кулаками, а то и с ножом…  
И потому прибытие ученых оказалось для него событием радостным и долгожданным. «Это все от безделья, - сказал себе Макс. – Скучно, вот и маюсь всякой дурью. Ничего, вот начнется работа, навалятся неизбежные проблемы, и перестану психовать. Это все от безделья, да…»


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.

В отделе обслуживания внутренних коммуникаций базы, куда определили Ронни, числилось двадцать человек, работавших посменно. Единственным гражданским вольнонаемным, с пятидневной рабочей неделей, семичасовым рабочим днем и минимальным допуском, был он. Так что ни к каким важным делам его не подпускали, занимался он, в основном, техническим обслуживанием киберов: тестированием, мелким ремонтом, подзарядкой, мониторил второстепенные помещения, наподобие спортзала, баров, комнат отдыха. Зато за три первых дня он познакомился со всем личным составом своего подразделения. Руководила им лейтенант Борисова, женщина суровая и злоязыкая, но справедливая. К новоявленному вольнонаемному подчиненному она поначалу отнеслась с недоверием. Понять ее, вообще-то, было можно. Ронни сам не мог въехать, зачем его сюда засунули, никакой необходимости в лишнем работнике здесь не было. Скорее всего, коммандер решил подстраховаться дополнительно, заставив подписать контракт, по которому держать язык за зубами вменялось в служебные обязанности, и нарушение которого каралось вплоть до уголовного преследования. А подразделение подобрал впопыхах, первое пришедшее на ум. Лейтенанту же этого, видимо, никто не объяснял, и она наверняка подумала, что кто-то из начальства просто решил на законных основаниях пристроить на базе, возле себя, своего гражданского любовника. Но, поняв, что парень не ленивый и дело знает, смягчилась. По крайней мере, на третий рабочий день она уже обращалась к нему по имени, а не: «Зайчик, как тебя там, вольнонаемный О’Ши». И задания давала нормальным деловым тоном. А то в первый раз Ронни не знал, смеяться ему или оскорбляться, услышав: «Вот эти машинки надо подзарядить. Знаешь, как это делается? Подкатываешь машинку вон к той штучке, берешь кабель и вставляешь твердый конец ему в эту дырочку... Тебе должно быть знакомо». Был бы лейтенант мужиком, Ронни, может, и нарвался бы в первый же рабочий день на дисциплинарное взыскание. А так пришлось промолчать, поскольку он так и не решил, как реагировать.  
С остальными коллегами он сразу нашел общий язык, ребята были молодые, ненамного старше его. Немаловажную роль в этом сыграла тайком принесенная им на рабочее место в первый день бутылка хорошего виски, так что Ронни не пожалел о потраченных на нее деньгах — в корабельном баре она стоила раза в полтора дороже, чем на Каролине - и в очередной раз с благодарностью и тоской вспомнил деда, это его была наука. Через пару дней он вполне освоился в коллективе и вообще на базе и чувствовал себя почти совсем как на Кобальте. Такое же небольшое общество, состоящее, в основном, из взрослых мужчин, такой же ограниченный круг занятий и мест, где можно провести свободное время, такая же веселая компания молодых ребят, с которыми можно посидеть в свое удовольствие. Единственным принципиальным отличием было поведение самого Ронни. Дед накрепко вбил в него — оказавшись в незнакомом замкнутом мужском окружении ни в коем случае нельзя показаться доступным. «Ляжешь под одного — придется ложиться под всех, - говорил дед. - Это закон стаи, и исключения из него нет. Даже вожак может захотеть поделиться. Вот когда совсем своим станешь, друзей хороших заведешь, пожалуйста, ебись, с кем хочешь». Теперь Ронни был рад, что завязал отношения с Максом. Не имея качественного ежедневного секса, противостоять собственной легкомысленной натуре было бы очень сложно. Да и, на крайний случай, можно с чистой совестью говорить, что у него уже есть любовник, и это не кто-то из руководства «Курятника». И вообще, Макс ему нравился, и в постели, и как собеседник, если, конечно, был в подходящем для нормального разговора настроении.  
Памятуя о том, что здесь он один и заступиться, в случае чего, за него некому, Ронни старался вести себя со всеми ровно, по-приятельски, не допуская намеков на флирт. Видимо, получалось, потому что смотреть на него смотрели, внимание обозначали, но напрямую приставать не пытались. Не обошлось, конечно, совсем без конфликтов на этой почве. В первый же вечер, проведенный с новыми коллегами в баре, к нему подкатил какой-то дюжий детина с одного из приписанных к «Курятнику» кораблей. Парень был порядком пьян и вежливого отказа не понял, попытался потащить за собой, больно схватив за руку. Ронни на коллег не смотрел, но понимал, что сейчас проходит проверку, поэтому постарался унять гнев и действовать хладнокровно. Драку затевать не стоило. Вывернуть руку из железной хватки было невозможно, поэтому он, зацепившись предварительно ногой за металлическую стойку, просто дернул парня к себе и, глядя в глаза, молча продемонстрировал сложенный пока нож. Демонстрация оказалась убедительной не только для непонятливого ухажера, вернувшись к ребятам, Ронни встретил одобрительные и уважительные взгляды. Больше к нему никто не лез. Даже сержант Лепке после одного разговора с Салли перестала оказывать знаки внимания и только смотрела с укоризной — мол, эх ты, извращенец, не ценишь своего счастья.  
Так что пока на базе он чувствовал себя очень комфортно. То, что он сумел без особых проблем влиться в коллектив и завоевать хорошее отношение окружающих, очень радовало и повышало самооценку Ронни, и, если бы причина, по которой они трое здесь оказались, не была такой жуткой, он, пожалуй, был бы даже рад тому, что получилось привыкать к новой жизни так постепенно. Еще Ронни все больше напрягало постоянное дурное настроение Макса, покидавшее того, казалось, только во время секса. Ронни старался проводить с ним наедине поменьше времени и не вникать особо в его слова, ссориться сейчас совсем не хотелось. Как он считал, до приезда ученых и появления у Макса постоянного занятия, исправить ситуацию ничего не может, так что надо было только переждать эти дни.

Наконец пришло известие, что научная группа прибыла на Каролину.   
\- Первая группа прибыла, летим за ними, наконец-то, - сообщил Макс. Выглядел он довольным, и Ронни его понимал. – Говорят, медики и психологи, будут дальше бедную Салли терзать.  
\- А что, будет еще какая-то группа?  
\- Да. Я сегодня с Митчеллом говорил, он сказал, что должны прибыть физики и ксенологи, - Макс многозначительно посмотрел на Ронни, - чуешь?  
\- А что, и ксенологи бывают? Я думал, они только в фэнтези остались…  
\- Я тоже удивился, - хмыкнул Макс. - Оказывается, есть, и даже много. Представляешь, в каком они возбуждении сейчас? Небось, по потолку бегают, как тараканы. Из чистой философии к практическому применению, а?  
\- Это да… - задумчиво протянул Ронни. – Неужели какие-то намеки появились на то, где этих серокожих искать?  
\- Надо думать… Иначе зачем бы их сюда везли, физиков-то с ксенологами этими. И, знаешь, Ронни, как бы это «где» не оказалось где-то неподалеку…   
\- А почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Вот сам смотри: мы в два рейса везем две группы ученых человек по десять в каждой. А с нами параллельно летит грузовик за их аппаратурой. Вот и подумай, не легче бы было Салли везти к аппаратуре, а не аппаратуру к Салли? Так что, думаю, что-то они нашли.  
Ронни посмотрел на Макса:  
\- И правда так, если подумать. Слушай, может, ты поспрашиваешь там у кого-нибудь? Ученые же не военные, сильно скрывать не станут, наверно.  
\- Завтра-то докторов повезем, они вряд ли в курсе. Но потом попробую.  
\- О, - Ронни оживился, - они же здесь, в гостинице будут жить! Вот когда и познакомимся, и поговорим…  
Макс его энтузиазма не поддержал:  
\- Так и стали они с нами, серой массой, знакомиться и разговаривать.  
Ронни хитро прищурился:  
\- Со мной знакомиться еще никто не отказывался… И разговаривать тоже.  
Макс весь как-то напрягся, сжал челюсти и, с видимым усилием улыбнувшись, вышел, сказав, что ему пора.  
Ронни посмотрел ему вслед, пожал плечами. Ну вот, еще один ревнивец. Хорошо, хоть молчит пока.

На следующий день у Ронни был выходной, поэтому он проспал до обеда. Питаться они продолжали в офицерской столовой, хотя по статусу им уже не положено было. То ли об этом забыли, то ли не хотели разлучать с Салли, но здесь их продолжали исправно обслуживать. У них даже появился «свой» стол, за которым они предпочитали сидеть. Войдя в столовую, Ронни привычно направился к нему, но увидел, что стол занят другими, незнакомыми людьми в гражданском. Он обвел взглядом помещение и, не увидев своих, подсел к лейтенанту Митчеллу. Тот подтвердил его догадку, что люди за «их» столом и есть та самая первая группа ученых.  
\- А что, - рискнул спросить Ронни, - появились какие-то намеки на возможное местонахождение, э-э, жертв похищений?  
Митчелл усмехнулся:  
\- Вот именно, что намеки. Будем надеяться, что государство не зря деньги этим умникам платит.   
Оставшись один за столом, Ронни исподволь разглядывал ученых и думал, что, кажется, он станет непосредственным участником исторического события — первого контакта с иной цивилизацией. Хотя, первыми контактерами поневоле были похищенные бедняги, еще в двадцатом веке. Учитывая это, вряд ли это событие будет носить мирный характер. Неужели будет война? Ронни подумал и решил, что, если людям в инопланетном заточении не причинили никакого вреда, войны, пожалуй, не будет, разве что чужие сами ее начнут. Но и в этом случае мирное сотрудничество цивилизаций, воспеваемое фантастами всех времен, вряд ли возможно. А если окажется, что люди пострадали или погибли, то, воспеваемые другой частью фантастов, звездные войны неизбежны. Но историческим событие будет в любом случае. Интересно, в учебниках истории напишут о неком Рональде О'Ши в числе непосредственных участников? Вряд ли. Вот о Салли наверняка напишут...  
\- Привет, - Салли, легка на помине, плюхнулась на стул напротив. - Уже поел?  
\- Да, но могу с тобой посидеть, если хочешь, - Ронни присмотрелся к подружке. - Ты чего такая взбудораженная?  
\- Сейчас, - девушка сосредоточенно набирала коды заказа, - очень есть хочется. Но ты посиди, я быстренько поем и расскажу.  
Быстро расправившись с супом, она облегченно вздохнула и сказала:  
\- Так вот, слушай. Сегодня утром я проснулась с четким ощущением того, что Арти где-то здесь, рядом. Даже позвала его спросонья. А когда очухалась, разревелась, ну, ты понимаешь... И вот, сижу, реву и опять... очень странное чувство, даже не знаю, как передать... Не запах, не звук, не тепло... В общем, чувствую Арти, просто знаю, понимаешь, чувствую, что он где-то есть! Я сначала решила, что все, чокнулась окончательно. Даже реветь перестала от испуга, стала усиленно в себя приходить. Но оно все не проходит и не проходит, это ощущение... и я вдруг понимаю, что слева оно больше чувствуется!  
\- Как это?  
\- А вот так! Я понимаю, что сложно это представить... Ну вот как если с закрытыми глазами в комнату войдешь, где что-то теплое есть, ты же чувствуешь, что с одной стороны теплее, чем с другой? Вот наподобие такого... И только я это поняла, как это ощущение исчезло, резко, как оборвалось. И вот с утра хожу, как идиотка, не могу понять, что бы это значило.   
\- Может, показалось?  
\- Скорее всего... Но оно было такое четкое, и так внезапно появилось и исчезло...  
\- Расскажи яйцеголовым, - предложил Ронни, - на всякий случай. Мало ли, вдруг у тебя какие-то способности особые есть. Почему-то же именно тебя чужие не заметили. Пусть проверят, может, у них какие-то способы есть определить это.  
\- Да, наверно, так и сделаю, - неуверенно сказала Салли, потом, подумав, сказала уже более твердым тоном, - нет, не наверно, а точно сделаю. Вдруг это хоть как-то поможет найти Артура. А если я чокнулась, пусть так и скажут, лечиться буду.  
Ронни вздохнул только и ободряюще сжал ее руку. Он поражался, как изменилась Салли, стоило ей получить хоть малейшую поддержку. Стоило хоть кому-то ей поверить и посочувствовать. Еще на Каролине, когда только он был с ней, она уже стала заметно бодрее. С каждым днем она становилась все увереннее и сейчас, на базе, вновь стала прежней Салли Джонсон, как будто и не было того двухмесячного добровольного заточения в четырех стенах. Только тоска из взгляда не исчезала, видать, крепко любит своего Арти...  
\- А где Макс? - прервала его мысли девушка.  
\- Не знаю, еще не приходил. Корабль вроде вернулся, вон, ученые сидят, обедают. Техобслуживание, наверно, какое-то. А может, вылетели уже куда-нибудь...  
\- Ты не звонил, не узнавал?  
\- Нет. А зачем? Надо будет, сам скажет.  
Салли покачала головой:  
\- А я думала, что у вас серьезно.  
Ронни удивленно посмотрел на нее:  
\- С чего это?   
\- Ну он же вообще только из-за тебя здесь.   
\- Почему из-за меня?  
\- Ну не из-за меня же. Он почему тогда приехал-то? Чтобы с тобой помириться. И остался с нами тоже, думаю, чтобы с тобой быть. Он, кажется, всерьез запал на тебя, ты бы подумал, Рон. Хороший же парень.  
\- Да ну тебя, все вам, девчонкам, романтика мерещится, - фыркнул Ронни. - Кроме секса, у нас ничего общего нет. А остался он потому, что ему интересно стало. Может себе позволить полюбопытствовать, он же сам на себя работает и не бедствует, судя по всему.  
\- Может быть, и так... А ты сам как к нему относишься?  
\- Нормально. Если сильно не зацикливаться на отдельных недостатках, можно даже сказать, хорошо.  
\- Все ясно с тобой, - Салли вздохнула. - А я просто думать боюсь об Арти... Боюсь, что расклеюсь и на самом деле сойду с ума...

С каждым разом приходить в себя, осознавать, вспоминать становилось все труднее. Артур медленно продирался сквозь оцепенелость и бесчувствие, упрямо прогрызал дорогу мыслям, ленивым и неподвижным поначалу, твердил себе: «Салли, Салли, Салли... Салли осталась одна, к Салли я должен вернуться». Это пробирало верней всего, становилось мантрой, молитвой, и, окончательно очнувшись, Артур больше всего боялся, что однажды он забудет, что Салли — это не только имя, магическое слово, лекарство от забытья. И сейчас первым делом вызвал в памяти задорную улыбку, пронизанные солнцем рыжие кудряшки, веселые голубые глаза, и снова, в который уже раз, горячо помолился — хоть бы ее здесь не было. Она не выдержит этого. Как ей ни придется тяжело одной на Каролине, там она среди людей, там ей все знакомо, там ей непременно кто-то поможет, как можно ей не помочь... От чувства вины и бессилия знакомо заныло сердце — выдернул девчонку из родного дома, обещал любить и заботиться, а теперь не то что защитить и уберечь ее не может, даже не знает, что с ней, где она... Но долго терзаться он не мог себе позволить — надо было выжить и хоть что-то, наконец, придумать, а для этого держать себя в руках. Артур сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, и сердце постепенно успокоилось.  
Теперь надо было встать и немного подвигаться. Артур прислушался к себе — по-прежнему ничего не болело, только все тело было каким-то онемевшим. Но не затекшим — видимо, в те периоды, что сознание отключалось, какая-то двигательная активность происходила. Мужчина обошел свою камеру — те же четыре гладкие, похоже, из какого-то пластика, стены, овальный люк, совершенно незаметный, пока не откроется. Никакой мебели или других предметов обстановки не было, не было и ничего похожего на туалет или раковину. Абсолютно пустое помещение примерно в двенадцать квадратных метров, мягкий, удобный для лежания и сидения пол, материал которого Артур опознать не смог. Он не знал, когда, как и чем его кормили, равно и того, когда и как он мылся и справлял естественные нужды. Но, приходя в себя, никогда не чувствовал голода или какого-то дискомфорта, был чистым и даже выбритым. Более того, все его вещи, что были на нем, так на нем и оставались, и тоже всегда были чистыми.   
Как он здесь оказался, Артур не помнил. В первый раз, очутившись в этом помещении прямо с вечеринки, как ему показалось, он впал в буйство, бегал по камере, кричал, бился об стены... Тогда-то он в первый раз увидел тех, кто посадил его сюда. В стене неожиданно открылся проем, и вошли двое этих... уродцев. Артура передернуло. Тогда он, было, бросился на них, но на втором шаге его парализовало. Он упал и бессильно смотрел, как омерзительные создания подходят к нему, заглядывают своими жуткими черными дырами прямо, казалось, в мозг, а он не может не то что крикнуть или дернуться, а даже зажмуриться. Существа поводили вокруг его головы какой-то штуковиной, переглянулись, и Артур отключился. С тех пор так и повелось — он приходил в себя в этой камере, часа два, как ему казалось, проводил в нормальном состоянии, потом приходили Эти и опять его отключали. Сколько уже так продолжалось, Артур знать не мог, но подозревал, что долго. И никак не мог понять, почему он все еще в здравом уме.   
Со временем он выработал ритуал «пробуждения», которому неукоснительно следовал. Сначала разделся догола и тщательно осмотрел и ощупал все доступные части тела. Никаких повреждений или следов, как и всегда, не было. Лишнего тоже ничего не появилось. Потом также тщательно исследовал одежду и обувь, оделся. Сел на пол, со вздохом посмотрел на те мелочи, которые тогда у него были в карманах и так и оставались с ним. Черт, знал бы, что такое произойдет, носил бы в кармане бластер, а не эту дребедень. Комм здесь не действовал, просто не включался. Расческа, фонарик-таблетка, идент-карта, смешной брелок, на котором она висела. Ничего из этого использовать как оружие было невозможно. Вздохнув, Артур собрал и распихал бесполезную мелочь по карманам. Повертел в руках брелок, улыбнулся. Эту плюшевую мышку с рюкзачком за плечами ему подарила Салли на день Святого Валентина, еще на Кобальте, ее самый первый подарок. Ребята на работе угорали над ним, помнится. Но он только посмеивался и ни на что бы не променял эту девчачью штучку. Артур погладил указательным пальцем плюшевую головку, коснулся рюкзачка, нащупал что-то твердое. Удивившись, расстегнул крохотный клапан, на ладонь выкатился маленький черный, в синих прожилках, камушек. Несколько секунд Артур недоуменно смотрел на него, потом вспомнил и застонал вслух — так живо представилась ему Салли, как будто села рядом и дохнула в ухо, как любила делать...  
Это случилось уже на Каролине. У Салли было кольцо с этим вот камушком, она называла его своим талисманом и носила, не снимая. Поначалу Артур, помнится, дико ревновал ее из-за этого колечка, потому что заметил такой же камушек в ухе у одного из ее приятелей, Рона О'Ши. А уж это был такой парень, к которому можно приревновать хоть королеву... Но потом понял, что они просто крепко дружат, с самого раннего детства, и, более того, парень голубее летнего неба на Земле. Салли как-то рассказала ему, смеясь, как они с Ронни нашли эти красивые камни в куске ракушечника и подрались из-за них. Потом помирились и поделили по-братски. Так вот, однажды Салли встретила его расстроенная: сняла кольцо, чтобы помыться, и потеряла. Как оказалось, кольцо соскользнуло в слив раковины, где Артур и нашел его. Но при этом повредилось крепление, потому что когда Салли взяла кольцо в руки, камушек выпал, упал на пол и раскололся на две части. Большую они потом вставили обратно, а меньшую, оказывается, Салли сунула в этот рюкзачок. Или это другой, просто похожий, камушек? Тот кусочек, кажется, был намного меньше... Как бы то ни было, это Салли положила его сюда по смешному и трогательному женскому суеверию, как оберег, чтобы хранил от бед ее мужчину...  
Артур посидел, сжав в ладони камушек, потом, вздохнув, положил его обратно в рюкзачок. Стало пусто и холодно, как будто Салли ушла, посидев с ним. Но пусть лежит там, так точно не потеряется...


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8.

С приездом второй группы ученых гостиница заполнилась под завязку, даже к Салли подселили соседку. Оказывается, кроме номеров, здесь была и уютная гостиная, с большим, во всю стену голоэкраном, там вся научная братия и проводила, в основном, вечера. Соседка Салли была ксенологом, очень энергичной и общительной молодой женщиной по имени Яна Коваль. Да и остальные двое ксенологов, оба мужчины, оказались довольно молодыми. Другие же ученые все-таки были намного старше. Яна в первый же вечер вытащила Салли в гостиную, познакомила со всеми коллегами, а узнав, что здесь же живут двое молодых мужчин, захотела познакомиться и с ними:  
\- А то в этой компании даже ма-аленький романчик закрутить не с кем.  
Салли засмеялась:  
\- С ними тоже не получится. Они оба геи и вроде как вместе.  
Яна закатила глаза:  
\- Кошмар. Ну хоть с новыми людьми пообщаться, а то эти за время дороги до чертиков надоели.  
А после знакомства вздохнула:  
\- Ну вот, только понравится парень, оказывается, что он гей.  
\- Насчет Макса не знаю, может, он и би, - протянула Салли, - а вот с Ронни точно безнадега, девушек он как сексуальный объект не рассматривает.  
\- О... - Яна задумалась, - я как раз о Максе и говорила. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что Ронни я не конкурент. Глаза, наверно, - засмеялась и опять вздохнула, - невозможно красивый парень, и что он здесь делает? Его место где-нибудь на Земле, на средиземноморской вилле, или на Алефе, знаешь, в Долине Замков. Так и представляю его: в чем-нибудь белоснежном, шелковом, с бриллиантом каратов в десять в ухе...  
\- С каким-нибудь старым богатым хрычом под руку... Нет, Ронни не такой, - возразила Салли. - Он, конечно, далеко не ангел, но задницей место под солнцем зарабатывать не станет.   
\- Тебе лучше знать, - Яна не стала спорить, но Салли чувствовала, что не убедила ее. Сама спорить тоже не стала — зачем? Ронни от этого ни жарко, ни холодно, ей - тем более.

С легкой руки девушек парни тоже влились в посиделки в гостиной. Чаще там, правда, бывал Макс, Ронни, посидев несколько дней и убедившись, что ничего конкретного ученые не знают, предпочел вернуться к своей компании. Макса с собой он по-прежнему не звал, и тот все также изводился от невысказанной ревности, но упорно продолжал молчать и делать вид, что ему все равно. Он уже сам плохо понимал, почему не выскажется, не расставит точки над «i»… Хотя, нет, понимал и отлично понимал почему – он был уверен в ответе Ронни и не хотел его слышать. Ронни был хорош всем – красивый парень, замечательный друг, искусный любовник - но был безнадежно, непробиваемо бессердечен и бесчувственен. Во всяком случае, Максу так казалось. Сколько раз он обламывался, когда, разомлев после очередного феерического оргазма, тянулся к любовнику, дабы прижать его к широкой груди и долго шептать нежные слова в розовеющее ушко - и натыкался либо на уже мерно подрагивающую в крепком здоровом сне стройную спину, либо на широкий зевок и заявление: «Черт, я весь обкончанный и вспотел, как лошадь, пойду помоюсь». На лирическое настроение это оказывало просто сокрушительный эффект. При этом Макс не то чтобы забывал, что до недавних пор такое поведение партнера он считал самым для себя комфортным… Просто ведь это было с другими, верно? Не с зеленоглазым японо-ирландским дьяволенком Ронни О’Ши… Но и долго такое напряжение Максова душа выдержать не могла, срыв был неизбежен, и он случился.   
Однажды, допоздна засидевшись в гостиной, он вернулся в номер и увидел, что тот пуст. Произошло это не в первый раз, и почему именно сегодня он так отреагировал, Макс впоследствии понять не мог. То ли накопилось уже, то ли оттого, что весь вечер пришлось отбиваться от поползновений настырной девицы, соседки Салли. Из дурацкого джентльменства на ее прямой вопрос он ответил, что да, он – би, хотя последний раз секс с женщиной у него был в восемнадцать лет, и, как следствие, весь вечер вынужден был заниматься словесной эквилибристикой. Как бы там ни было, он достал комм и рявкнул: «Где тебя носит?!». Ожидаемо рявкнув в ответ: «Ты еще скажи – к ноге!», Ронни отключился. По фоновому шуму Макс определил, что мальчишка торчит в каком-то баре, и, конечно же, быстро его нашел.  
Увидев его, Ронни недовольно скривился и вышел навстречу. Видимо, лицо у Макса было достаточно красноречивым, и парень решил не выносить разборки на публику. Идти до номера было далеко, и Макс затащил любовника в ближайший темный коридор.  
Ронни скрестил руки на груди и вызывающе вздернул подбородок, явно собираясь сказать именно то, чего Макс так не хотел слышать. Поэтому Макс, недолго думая, облапил его и заткнул рот самым действенным способом. Через несколько минут, еле отодравшись от него, Ронни загнанно прохрипел:  
\- Нашел место и время сосаться… Что с тобой творится, твою мать?   
Макс не успел ответить, запищал комм Ронни. Тот удивленно посмотрел на дисплей и быстро ответил. Разговор с его стороны состоял в основном из: «Да, мэм», «Понял, мэм». Потом он отключился и с видимым облегчением сказал:  
\- Меня вызывают на работу. Что-то там случилось.  
\- Я с тобой, - ляпнул Макс и почувствовал – впервые за десять лет – что краснеет.   
Ронни посмотрел на него, как на недоумка, но неожиданно согласился. Видимо, рассчитывал, что лейтенант Борисова как следует остудит не в меру пылкого любовника. Макс, по крайней мере, уже об этом подумал, но слово, как говорила мама, не воробей. Он шел за Ронни и думал, что, кажется, пора лечиться, благо кругом толпа разнообразных психологов и можно сделать это бесплатно.  
К несказанному удивлению обоих, лейтенант Борисова даже обрадовалась появлению добровольного помощника, узнав, что он пилот:  
\- Кадровые, суки, отказываются, - пояснила она свое неуставное поведение, - говорят, у них маневры и расписание. Говорят, у вас киберы-наружники есть. А то, что этими киберами только дырки в обшивке затыкать, - она смачно выругалась. – В общем, так, парни. Вас мне бог прислал, не иначе. Мои охламоны на грунте в жизни не работали, а тут еще и пилот подвалил на халяву, а то я уже собралась с докладной к командующему идти. Твоему начальству я сообщу, - обратилась она к Максу, - а ты, Ронни, если все сделаешь как надо, получишь мою личную благодарность, и премию вам обоим выколочу, зуб даю.  
Оказалось, что дело и впрямь нешуточное. На ближайшей планете системы было установлено несколько стационарных маяков-передатчиков. Один из них пару часов назад перестал подавать признаки жизни. Поскольку отдела обслуживания внешних коммуникаций на базе не существовало, занимался ими отдел внутренних коммуникаций, и лейтенанту дали задание кровь из носу отремонтировать маяк в ближайшие сутки. Автономные киберы-наружники, способные самостоятельно добраться до места назначения, годились только на уже высказанное лейтенантом дело, надо было лететь туда на катере и выпускать киберов непосредственно на месте. А еще лучше – пойти с ними и пронаблюдать за процессом, поскольку на планете была атмосфера и соответствующие, пусть и не особо бурные, ее явления, с которыми предназначенные для корабельных условий киберы могли не справиться. Вот так получилось, что через час парни уже сидели в катере, направлявшемся к третьей планете системы безымянной звезды, и ругались на производственную, можно сказать, тему.  
\- Один не пойдешь, - говорил Макс, ожесточенно тыкая в кнопки тестирования скафандров. – Ты вообще скаф в глаза видел когда-нибудь?  
\- У нас был обязательный курс в школе и ежегодные тренинги, - парировал Ронни. – Можно подумать, ты каждый день в скафе забег на десять миль делаешь! Какого хрена ты туда потащишься, на меня смотреть? Или на киберов?  
\- А хоть бы и на киберов! Может, я кайф ловлю, когда смотрю на ремонтные работы на поверхности неосвоенной планеты! Извращение у меня такое!  
Ронни оторопело посмотрел на него и расхохотался:  
\- Ладно, пойдем тогда вместе, извращенец… Вдвоем все же веселее.

Третья планета была похожа на Марс – такая же каменистая, холодная, выветренная. Они приземлились на ближайшую к маяку доступную площадку и выбрались наружу, гоня перед собой двоих универсальных ремонтных киберов. Судя по летящей в воздухе пыли и катящимся по земле не слишком мелким камешкам, было, мягко говоря, очень ветрено. Но армейские скафандры были сделаны на совесть, весили ого-го сколько, при этом человек этого веса не чувствовал вообще, в них можно было бегать, прыгать и ходить так, как если бы никакого скафа на тебе нет и, как стало ясно позже, даже гораздо лучше, чем без скафа. Так что ребята бодрым шагом двинулись к забарахлившему маяку, активно разглядывая окрестности и обмениваясь впечатлениями. А посмотреть было на что! Маяк был установлен на высокогорном плато, вокруг вздымались высокие, причудливо изломанные скалы, вдали сверкали под солнцем снежные вершины горных пиков. Небо здесь было светло-сиреневое, скалы – черные и фиолетовые, снег и солнце – ослепительно белые. Так что выходила картина истинно инфернальной красоты.   
\- Класс, - выразил восхищение Ронни, - ради одной этой картины стоило на «Курятник» переться и в вольнонаемные идти. Когда бы я такое вживую увидел.  
Макс с какой-то ласковой жалостью подумал, что парень прав. Простому работяге, вроде Ронни, красоты разных планет доступны только в виртуале, а ведь это совсем не то. А сколько еще всего интересного и замечательного в Галактике, кроме красивой природы! Максу повезло получить в наследство «Несси», и он многое еще увидит. А Ронни так и проживет всю жизнь на Каролине, ну, может, пару раз в отпуск выберется… Если только спонсора не найдет, вопреки сегодняшним своим принципам. А может, и не вопреки найдет, кто сказал, что богатых любить нельзя? Еще как можно… От мысли, что Ронни может полюбить другого, пусть даже богатого и знаменитого, на Макса напала тоска. И злость – чем он хуже? Не миллионер, но на популярные курорты свозить вполне может, и вообще…   
Тут его размышления прервал поток ругани в наушниках – Ронни обнаружил маяк и причину неисправности. На месте, где должен был быть маяк, красовалась живописная груда камней. Сканер показывал, что несчастное устройство где-то там, под оползнем.  
\- Какой мудак догадался установить его тут? - если бы Ронни был не в скафандре, он бы, наверно, смачно плюнул. - Придется копать. Интересно, эти железки умеют это делать?  
Железки умели, но плохо. Пожалуй, из подразделения лейтенанта Борисовой никто, кроме Ронни, не сумел бы обнаружить требуемые настройки, так что она оказалась права, отправив на происшествие бывшего шахтера. Стоять и смотреть, как киберы неуклюже разбирают завал, а Ронни время от времени матерится, останавливает то одного, то другого, и вручную меняет настройки на встроенных в их металлические брюха пультах, Максу скоро наскучило. Да и неудобно как-то было, что он ничем помочь не может. Поэтому он отошел и принялся изучать близлежащие окрестности.  
Его так же, как и Ронни, удивило выбранное для установки маяка место. Неужели нельзя было просчитать опасность оползней? Конечно, вокруг скалы, но порода выглядит вполне твердой...  
Через сорок минут напряженной работы маяк был извлечен на свет, и киберы уже в штатном режиме принялись за ремонт. Ронни устало выдохнул и присел на валун. Макс повернулся, чтобы пойти к нему, зацепился глазом за нечто, происходящее рядом... Последовавшие за этим события заняли буквально несколько секунд, но в эти краткие мгновения вместилось столько всего, что изложение потребовало потом нескольких минут.  
Если рассказывать последовательно, выходило так: поворачиваясь к Ронни, Макс заметил быстро увеличивающуюся в длину и в ширину трещину в земле, проследил за ней взглядом и понял, что скоро она дойдет до скалы, под которой устроился Ронни. Сопоставив недавний оползень, погубивший маяк, и неожиданное появление трещины в земле, он понял, что и эта скала может обрушиться, подбежал к Ронни и оттащил его подальше от опасного места. А выглядели события так — Макс видит трещину, скалу, Ронни, в два гигантских прыжка добирается до него и отскакивает, держа в объятьях очумевшего парня. Потом Ронни открывает рот, но сказать ничего не успевает — оба потрясенно смотрят на величественно рушащуюся прямо на валун верхушку скалы и чувствуют, как ходит земля под ногами – не то от обвала, не то, на самом деле, землетрясение.  
\- О, - выдавил наконец Ронни, - вот же...  
И выдал такую тираду, что Макс даже позавидовал такому обширному нецензурному лексикону.  
Киберы тем временем невозмутимо продолжали ремонт. Глухо замолчав после поистине неповторимой тирады, Ронни дождался окончания процесса и тщательно протестировал маяк. У Макса руки чесались схватить его в охапку и утащить подальше отсюда, но он молча терпел, про себя удивляясь выдержке и профессионализму парня – все делалось четко, аккуратно, без спешки. Наконец, Ронни в последний раз прогнал контрольный тест, переустановил маяк подальше от коварных скал и быстрым шагом направился к катеру. Там он, все так же молча, избавился от скафандра и сел в кресло, обняв себя за плечи. Макс тоже снял скаф и присел перед ним на корточки, заглядывая в лицо:  
\- Ты чего, малыш?  
Ронни посмотрел на него несчастно и виновато:  
\- Ты мне жизнь спас. Если бы я, идиот, заупрямился и пошел один...  
Макс скромно возразил:  
\- Откуда ты мог знать, что такое возможно, по отчетам же здесь ничего подобного не наблюдалось. И вообще такое нельзя предугадать, природа есть природа.  
\- Но жизнь ты мне спас. Как ты успел, не понимаю, ну и реакция у тебя... А если бы ты чуть задержался — мы же оба могли там?...  
Ронни от запоздалого страха передернулся всем телом, как будто его облили холодной водой, глаза округлились, стали огромными, испуганными, совсем детскими. Сразу захотелось его утешить, успокоить, приласкать. Макс приподнялся, обнял его, погладил по спине, сказал мягко:  
\- Очень испугался, наверно, хотя в тот момент я особо ничего не соображал. На рефлексах чисто действовал.  
Ронни неожиданно с силой обхватил его за шею и повалил на пол, недвусмысленно вжимаясь всем телом. Макс охотно поддержал инициативу – действительно, лучший способ снять стресс. Сам он только сейчас полностью осознал, что могло произойти. Может, армейский скафандр и спас бы парня, хотя вряд ли — рухнувший первым кусок скалы расколотил валун, на котором сидел Ронни, на несколько частей. И, действительно, задержись он на несколько лишних секунд, их и обоих могло накрыть... Смерть прошла рядом, и отогнать ее ледяное дыхание можно было только теплом друг друга. Ронни, успев стащить футболку и с себя и с любовника, уже скользил нежным ртом по чувствительной коже живота, и уплывающий в жаркое марево Макс успел подумать, что этот, приписанный к ремонтным бригадам, катер наверняка видит такой способ снятия стресса не в первый и не в последний раз. 

Когда они вернулись на базу, там уже закончился завтрак. Оба чувствовали себя выжатыми, как лимон, так что, отчитавшись о проделанной работе, еле дотащились до номера и рухнули в кровать. Макс подгреб к себе несопротивляющегося Ронни, крепко обнял и сразу заснул, не размыкая рук. Ронни же, несмотря на усталость, довольно долго лежал, слушая мерное дыханье над ухом и заново переживая случившееся. Видимо, дед там, на небесах, хорошо попросил за непутевого внука, иначе, что погнало именно этой ночью Макса на разборки? Ведь, будь на его месте другой пилот, неизвестно, как бы все обернулось. Ронни не любил спать так, тесно прижатым к чужому телу, но сегодня ему не хотелось отодвигаться. Он осторожно поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, наконец, нашел наилучшее положение, и постепенно заснул, убаюканный теплом и спокойной силой обнимающего его мужчины.

Между тем, медики и психологи, изучавшие Салли, зашли в тупик. Все проведенные тесты и анализы абсолютно ничего не дали. К рассказу Салли об ее ощущении присутствия Артура отнеслись со скепсисом, как, собственно, она и ожидала. Она и сама уже считала, что это был просто выверт измученного страхом и тоской сознания. Никаких признаков парапсихологических способностей у нее не было выявлено. Салли в очередной раз уверилась, что она совершенно здоровая, полноценно развитая физически и психически, взрослая женщина, только и всего. Определение возможного района поисков тоже топталось на месте, путем сложнейших вычислений ученые смогли только определить, что, вероятнее всего, место постоянной дислокации похитителей находится в направлении Каролины по отношению к Солнечной системе. Кусок от бесконечности, конечно, меньше бесконечности, но и определенным районом его тоже не назовешь... И неизвестно, когда и насколько смогли бы продвинуться в поисках ученые и Космофлот, если бы не Его Величество Случай, или, вернее, любопытная и глазастая Яна Коваль.  
Однажды утром, выйдя из душа, Салли застала соседку увлеченно рассматривающей оставленное на прикроватной тумбочке кольцо-талисман.  
\- Ничего, что я любопытничаю? - не смущаясь, спросила Яна, продолжая крутить перед глазами колечко. - Просто камень очень занятный, никак не могу определить, что это. Он искусственный?  
\- А, это мы с Ронни в детстве на Кобальте нашли, в куске ракушечника, так что совершенно натуральный камень, - рассмеялась Салли. - Сначала папа подумал, что это сейфер такой, необычного цвета, но оказалось, что нет, просто красивый камешек. У Ронни в серьге такой же, ты, наверно, заметила?  
\- Постой, как нашли? - Яна удивленно посмотрела на соседку, потом в ее взгляде появилось какое-то голодное выражение. - В куске ракушечника? Где, говоришь? На Кобальте?!  
\- Ну да, я же с Кобальта, - растерянно ответила Салли, не понимая, чем вызван такой внезапный огонь в глазах Яны. - А что такое?  
\- А то, что камешек-то обработанный! - Яна уже лихорадочно снимала на камеру комма колечко в разных ракурсах. - Я бы даже сказала, что он искусственно выращенный, но это еще надо доказать, а вот то, что он обработан, я и так вижу. Я, как никак, по образованию археолог, и с инопланетными штучками работать приходилось. Ты, дорогая моя, все эти годы носила на пальчике артефакт чужой цивилизации. Боже мой, это же... это же... слов нет!   
Яна еще что-то бормотала себе под нос, продолжая рассматривать кольцо, потом вдруг вскинула голову и почти прокричала, изрядно напугав и без того оробевшую Салли:  
\- Так вся загвоздка-то может быть в этом! Черт, это же ЧУЖОЕ изделие! Сэл, быстро отвечай, в тот вечер на тебе было это кольцо?  
\- Конечно, было, я его вообще не снимаю, - Салли тоже начала понимать. - Ты думаешь, это оно так подействовало?  
\- Возможно. По крайней мере, другого объяснения пока не нашлось. Давай, Сэл, идем. Быстро-быстро!  
Яна сунула кольцо себе в карман и чуть ли не бегом вышла из номера. Салли пошла за ней, даже не заикаясь о том, чтобы вернуть кольцо, только с легким сожалением подумала, что придется, видимо, расстаться с детским талисманом. Но для спасения Артура ничего не жаль, что там какое-то колечко.

Обследование камушка поначалу тоже ничего не дало, оживившиеся, было, ученые приуныли, но тут кому-то пришла в голову гениальная идея — исследовать камень тогда, когда он находится в непосредственном контакте с человеком. Проведенные обследования дали ошеломляющий результат — камень явно генерировал какую-то энергию, но только если находился в физическом контакте с хозяином. То есть кольцо на руке или серьга в ухе любого другого человека, кроме Салли и Ронни, так и оставались простыми украшениями, но, оказавшись на этих двоих, принимались «работать». Причем на Салли «работало» только ее кольцо, а на Ронни — его серьга.  
Стало очевидным, что необходимо как можно более тщательно обследовать эти артефакты, и не только из-за научной ценности будущих результатов. Когда стало ясно, что причина спасения Салли в ее талисмане, она вспомнила, что такой же камушек может быть и у Артура.  
\- Только он не носит его на себе, ну, как я и Ронни. Он, может, даже и не знает, что он у него есть, я его в брелок потихоньку засунула, - говорила она, всеми силами стараясь убедить слушателей. - Только я тут подумала — а вдруг мне все-таки не показалось тогда? Вдруг Арти нашел его? Вдруг это его камушек каким-то образом дает о себе знать?  
\- Не знаю, мисс Джонсон, - вздохнул руководитель группы, профессор-физик Аарон Шнитке. - Но я лично ничему не удивлюсь. Только вот имеющейся у нас техники недостаточно для изучения и выявления всех свойств Вашего артефакта. Нет и специалистов, и методики... Честно говоря, я в затруднении... Коллеги, есть какие-либо идеи?  
\- Я, в принципе, знакома с одним... специалистом, - нерешительно протянула Яна, - если его можно так назвать. Он как раз занимается изучением инопланетных артефактов, и методики у него есть, и техника. Но в научном мире он, мягко говоря, не признан, хотя я пару раз прибегала к его помощи и вполне довольна результатом.  
\- Коваль, только не говори, что ты о Кречетове, - простонал один из ксенологов, Веллер.  
\- А о ком же еще? - непреклонно ответила Яна. - Он, конечно, человек своеобразный, но с ним вполне можно сотрудничать.  
\- Уж очень своеобразный, - проворчал Веллер, - да и захочет ли он лететь сюда?  
\- Ты бы тоже был своеобразным, если бы был сыном миллиардера, - парировала Коваль. - А насчет захочет или не захочет, пока не спросишь, не узнаешь. Так я поговорю с ним, мистер Шнитке?  
Профессор развел руками:  
\- Не вижу другого выхода. Попробуйте, мисс Коваль.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9.

Станислав Кречетов, наследник огромной финансово-промышленной империи, был действительно своеобразным человеком. Отец его, великий и ужасный Иван Кречетов, отчаялся сделать из сына полноценного преемника еще тогда, когда тому было двадцать, и за прошедшие с тех пор еще двадцать лет ничего в этом смысле не изменилось. Единственного сына Иван любил и ни в чем отказать ему не мог, так что пришлось смириться и организовать управление корпорацией так, чтобы тому оставалось только снимать сливки, поскольку, не желая заниматься нелюбимым делом, деньгами от него, тем не менее, тот пользовался охотно и изобретательно. Лет до тридцати Стас тратил деньги почти исключительно на свое экстремальное и дорогостоящее увлечение – одиночные гонки на мини-яхтах по неосвоенным, непровешенным маяками, маршрутам. До того, как Стас занялся этим делом, гонялись всего несколько энтузиастов, маршруты были короткие, техника старая. Зато было звучное название, позаимствованное из древнего фильма – «Стар Трек». Деньги и организаторские способности Кречетова подняли гонки на новый уровень. Стас хорошо вложился сам, привлек спонсоров-производителей этих самых мини-яхт, число участников и престиж соревнований выросли на порядок, но правила не изменились. Только маршруты стали длиннее, проходили по действительно неосвоенным областям и стали на самом деле опасными. Погибших и пропавших без вести пока еще не было, но пару раз заблудившихся участников удалось отыскать только тогда, когда те были уже в критическом состоянии. Кречетов продолжал и участвовать в «Стар Трек», правда, уже не каждый год, и поддерживать их до сих пор, но вот уже лет десять основным его занятием, делом жизни и целью денежных трат стало другое. Тогда, десять лет назад, совершенно случайно Стаса прибило к ксеноархеологической экспедиции, изучавшей останки цивилизации Клио, погибшей в незапамятные времена от, скорее всего, ядерной войны. Он, своевольный и, мягко говоря, самоуверенный молодой человек, безропотно, от звонка до звонка отпахал всю экспедицию разнорабочим, вернувшись на Землю, экстерном получил соответствующее высшее образование, уложив шестилетний курс в три года, и с энтузиазмом занялся собственными исследованиями. С деньгами и, соответственно, кадрами и техническим обеспечением у него проблем не было — лелеющий надежду на то, что сын остепенится, осядет на Земле и наконец-то женится, Иван не только увеличил ему денежное содержание, но и создал специальный фонд для его научной деятельности. Надежды Ивана не оправдались – Стас не женился и на Земле не осел, но научными достижениями отца радовал. Вернее, официально признанных открытий у него было мало. Сказать, что в научном мире его не любили — это ничего не сказать. Кроме всем понятных человеческой зависти и научного недоверия к богатому профану, этому была еще одна, гораздо более объективная причина. Одну из своих заповедей, по крайней мере, отцу удалось вбить сыну в голову — необходимость хранить коммерческую тайну. Стас никому не раскрывал своих методик, отчеты о проведенных экспериментах публиковал предельно краткие, к своему оборудованию не подпускал никого, кроме особо проверенных сотрудников. И возникающие закономерные сомнения в правильности выводов его нисколько не смущали, поскольку он не гнался ни за учеными степенями, ни за официальным признанием. Он просто делал это для собственного удовольствия, для того, чтобы узнать самому. Если бы его не подпинывали немногочисленные лояльные коллеги, вроде Яны Коваль, он бы, наверно, вообще ничего не публиковал. И объекты для исследований он выбирал сам и предпочитал покупать в собственность, не гонясь за потенциальной научной ценностью и уникальностью, главным для него было то, чтобы он мог работать без оглядки на чужое мнение.  
Так что, отправляя ему письмо, Яна почти не сомневалась в отказе. Увлеченность ксеноархеологией не сделала Кречетова ни альтруистом, ни аскетом, и вряд ли он захочет тащиться куда-то в глушь, на военную базу ради работы на Космофлот с пусть интересными, но принадлежащими не ему артефактами, тем более что из-за соображений секретности всю информацию об уже выявленных свойствах камешков в письме Яна сообщить не могла. Контроль и необходимость считаться с возможными необратимыми последствиями экспериментов Стас ненавидел. И когда, паче чаяния, Кречетов лично позвонил ей в ответ на письмо, она постаралась сделать все возможное, чтобы уговорить его.  
\- Я, правда, не могу сказать тебе всего, Стас, - говорила она, - но, поверь мне, это действительно нечто! Никто никогда не сталкивался с такими вещами, и, что самое главное, они работают, Стас! Это действующие вещи!  
\- Интересно, - более оживленно ответил Кречетов. - Это уже интересно... Ты уверена, что они работают? Есть неоспоримые доказательства?  
\- Абсолютно неоспоримые, - Яна поднажала. - Ради этого стоит немного потерпеть неудобства.  
\- Заинтриговала ты меня... Вообще-то мне сейчас особо заняться нечем... Но эта база, б-р-р... Что она хоть из себя представляет? Там жить вообще можно?  
\- Мне нормально. Но ты можешь прилететь на своей яхте и жить там, потому что база не на планете, это орбитальная станция. Думаю, шлюз тебе выделят.  
Стас задумчиво хмыкнул, и Яна привела еще один аргумент:  
\- Развлечений особых здесь нет, врать не буду. Но зато есть та-акой мальчик... Как раз в твоем вкусе — темненький метис со светлыми глазами. И вообще, просто сногсшибательно хорош, увидишь — поймешь.  
\- Да ладно, что там может быть сногсшибательного, - Стас рассмеялся. - Но я согласен, отказаться от изучения действующего артефакта было бы слишком... ненаучно.  
Закончив разговор, Яна от полноты чувств подпрыгнула, залихватски взвизгнув. Задумавшаяся о своем Салли вздрогнула:  
\- Ты чего? Думаешь, этот Кречетов на самом деле сумеет разобраться?  
\- Сумеет, - уверенно ответила Яна. - О нем можно говорить что угодно, но результата он почти всегда добивается. И вообще, приятный мужик, если к нему подход найти. Я, когда первый раз к нему обратилась, чего только о нем не наслушалась, шла на встречу вся трясущаяся и зажатая. А теперь, видишь, на «ты», и вообще приятельствуем.  
Салли вздохнула:  
\- Какой он мужик, дело десятое. Главное, чтобы разобрался. Знаешь, Яна, я все вспоминаю, вспоминаю и теперь совершенно уверена, что половинка моего камушка у Арти. На сто процентов уверена.

Артур с яростью пнул гладкую белую стену в том месте, где открывался вход в камеру. Конечно, ничего не произошло. Его держали в сознании уже долго, не меньше суток, если не врали сбитые биологические часы. По крайней мере, из стены трижды выдвигался лоток с едой и питьем. Еда была вполне обычная - рубленая котлета с гарниром из каких-то злаков, по вкусу напоминающих рис, овощи и фрукты с непривычным, но приятным вкусом. В качестве питья предлагалась вода, тоже нормальная, чистая и вкусная. Оказался в стене и проход в закуток с удобствами - обыкновенными унитазом, раковиной и стоячим душем - открывавшийся, если подойти к нему вплотную.  
Кроме явления кормежки за все это время ровным счетом ничего не произошло. Артур даже смог поспать немного, хотя и чувствовал себя взвинченным до последнего предела. Ему даже хотелось, чтобы эти существа пришли и отключили его. Если придется долго сидеть так, в белой пустой комнате, наедине со своими мыслями, он сойдет с ума. Человек не может вынести эту пытку неизвестностью и полной изоляцией.  
Чтобы немного отвлечься и успокоиться, Артур опять выгреб всю мелочь из карманов, вспомнил про камешек Салли, достал его, сжал в ладони… Снова нахлынуло чувство, что она где-то здесь, рядом, словно частичка ее души жила в этом камешке… Артур вздохнул и положил камень обратно в рюкзачок, застегнул клапан… вернее попытался застегнуть. Сразу не получилось, и удивившись, он выкатил камешек снова на ладонь. При внимательном рассмотрении стало совершенно очевидно – камень вырос! Артур постарался вспомнить – да, точно, отколовшийся кусочек был меньше четверти целого камня, Салли еще радовалась, что вид кольца почти не изменился. А сейчас он примерно с треть… Получается, он растет? Как странно. И как хорошо, что нашлась тема для размышлений… Салли, Салли, твой талисман и впрямь спасает твоего мужчину. Господи, знать бы, что с ней…

Макс теперь был занят каждый день — физики занялись разбрасыванием по окружающему пространству разнообразных детекторов и следящих устройств по какой-то хитрой схеме. Размещать устройства следовало точно в обозначенных точках, расположенных нередко в нескольких световых годах друг от друга, так что работы хватало. Теперь он нередко возвращался в номер гораздо позже Ронни и заставал того уже спящим.   
Так случилось и в тот день, когда прибыла приглашенная звезда. Яна уже всем уши прожужжала рассказами о Кречетове, поэтому Макс почувствовал жгучее любопытство, увидев на экране пришвартованную к базе дорогую, последней модели, яхту. Игрушка была просто зашибись, Макс, помнится, вздыхал и облизывался, читая о ней, но всерьез даже не мечтал. Одно время Макс следил за гонками «Стар Трек» и, увидев в проходе у шлюзов разговаривающего с дежурным Кречетова, узнал его сразу. Выглядел он так же, как и на видео, красивый, холодный, какой-то неуловимо отстраненный. Мама назвала бы это породой, решил Макс. Сам он назвал бы это высокомерием и наглостью, если бы это что-то не казалось таким естественным для Кречетова, таким же его природным свойством, как цвет глаз, например. «Наверняка индюк надутый», - решил Макс и пошел в номер. Может, Ронни еще не спит, и удастся урвать кусочек сладкого перед сном… 

Кречетов закрыл последний файл с информацией, полученной от предыдущих исследований странных камешков с Кобальта, потер усталые глаза. Интуиция его не подвела, артефакты оказались действительно выдающимися. Подумать только, ими детишки игрались... Стас мгновение искренне негодовал — почему не ему они достались? Уж он бы не таскал их как безделушки столько лет. И потерять ведь могли, олухи... Вот так вот, истинные сокровища всегда достаются тем, кто не может их оценить. Пофилософствовав еще немного о свиньях и бисере, Стас переключился на деловой настрой. Пора было пообщаться с коллегами.  
Яна встретила его у входной двери гостиницы и повела в гостиную, засыпая вопросами на ходу. Стас отвечал ей, знакомился с коллегами, рассказывал о первых выводах, но его мысли были заняты совсем другим. В коридоре, возле самой гостиницы, ему навстречу попался парень... Видимо, тот самый мальчик, о котором говорила Яна, потому что на этой занюханной базе двух таких быть просто не может. Да и одного такого здесь быть не должно! Такие мальчики созданы для совсем другой жизни, райской птице не место в курятнике. Кстати, эту базу, кажется, в обиходе так и называют: «Курятник». Стас вспомнил поразительные зеленые глаза, с любопытством скользнувшие по нему, стройную фигурку в космофлотовской форме без знаков различий и не по-уставному расстегнутым воротником, легкую походку... Яна была права, хорош сногсшибательно. Интересно, а мозги в этой чудной головке есть?  
\- Яна, - сказал он после того, как спала волна разговора на профессиональную тему, - я, кажется, видел того мальчика, о котором ты говорила...  
\- Наверняка его, - засмеялась Яна, - здесь больше нет никого, кто бы мог тебя так впечатлить – ни мальчиков, ни девочек. И как? Я была права, согласись.   
\- Да, - согласился Стас, - действительно, выглядит как голубая мечта, во всех смыслах. Что он здесь делает? Спит с командиром базы?  
\- Нет, он один из объектов твоей работы, так что повезло тебе. Один из артефактов — его. А спит он со своим другом, они вместе попали сюда, как свидетели.  
\- А друг кто?  
Яна махнула рукой:  
\- Мелкий бизнесмен. Курьерскими перевозками занимается, кажется. Симпатичный мужик, но ничего особенного, тебе не соперник, если что. 

Разглядев при первой рабочей встрече Рональда О'Ши как следует, Стас окончательно признал — такого, полностью совпадающего с его представлениями об идеальной внешности, красавчика он еще не встречал, хотя на недостаток выбора не жаловался никогда. К тому же, мальчик явно был неглуп и совсем не наивен, цену себе знал, вел себя раскрепощенно и уверенно. Давненько у него не было таких вот юных котят. Стас порядком устал от искушенных, холеных, прожженных жизнью светских львиц и львов, актеров, моделей и иже с ними. Беда была в том, что Кречетов любил изысканную, необычную красоту, а такой обладали только те, от кого он устал. По крайней мере, он думал так, пока не увидел Рональда. Может, ему, наконец, повезло?

\- Ну как тебе Кречетов? - спросил Макс, с нетерпеливым ожиданием наблюдая за раздевающимся перед сном Ронни.  
\- В каком смысле? - Ронни забрался в постель, прямиком в ждущие объятья соскучившегося за сутки отсутствия на базе любовника. - Полегче, задушишь...   
Но Макс уже сам отпустил его, подозрительно заглянул в глаза:  
\- Что значит, в каком смысле?   
Ронни безмятежно объяснил:  
\- Как ученый — не знаю. Я вообще ничего в этом не понимаю и понимать не хочу. А мужик шикарный, ничего не скажешь.  
Измайлов в последний момент проглотил готовую сорваться с языка ядовитую фразу, но выражение лица изменить не сумел. Ронни посмотрел на него бесстыжими невинными глазами:  
\- А что я такого сказал, что тебя перекосило? Шикарный же мужик, красивый, холеный. Правда, на мой вкус худощавый слишком и ростом не вышел, ниже меня.   
Макс постарался спросить как можно более нейтральным тоном:  
\- А я в твоем вкусе?  
\- Ты — да, - Ронни очертил указательным пальцем рельеф мышц на груди любовника. - Очень даже в моем. И вообще, ты мне нравишься, когда ерундой не страдаешь.  
Макс вздохнул:  
\- И на том спасибо, - перехватил скользящие по животу шаловливые пальцы, прижал, погладил, - ты хоть чуть-чуть скучал?  
\- Скучал, - выдохнул ему в губы Ронни. - Хватит болтать.  
Макс послушно заткнулся, хотя не прочь бы поговорить еще. Ему в последние дни казалось, что он созрел для серьезного разговора, но всегда что-то мешало. Ну и ладно, найдется еще время, а сейчас он слишком соскучился...   
После Ронни, как обычно, сразу заснул, даже поленился в душ сходить. Макс с грустью посмотрел на тонкое, такое нежное и мягкое сейчас лицо, осторожно, едва касаясь, убрал упавшие на лоб черные прядки. Вот ведь пока спит — сущий ребенок, его беречь хочется, защищать, помогать ему. А как об этом скажешь? Зыркнет недобро своими зелеными глазищами, процедит что-нибудь вроде: «Сам разберусь, не маленький». И ведь прав, не маленький, сам со всем справится, если, конечно, в криминал какой не угодит. Так от этого никто не застрахован. С внешностью Ронни риск, конечно, выше, но парень умный, сам на рожон не полезет и с людьми общий язык находить умеет. Не пропадет и без него, Макса. Вот только как самому Максу быть без Ронни, уже непонятно... «Надо поговорить, - думал он, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, обнимая парня, стараясь лечь как можно теснее, чувствовать как можно ближе. - Иначе как бы не пришлось потом локти кусать».

Особой разницы в подходе предыдущих исследователей и Кречетова Ронни не заметил. Все те же хитро выглядящие приборы, мельтешение цифр и линий на мониторах, те же кресла и кушетки, смахивающие не то на пыточные устройства, не то на ложементы пилотов-испытателей. Скорее, первое, потому что для активной натуры и молодого энергичного тела было пыткой подолгу сидеть, лежать, по много раз подряд делать какие-то непонятные ему движения, и все это по команде, под наблюдением, обвешанным датчиками, просвечиваемым разнообразными сканерами. Через пару часов такого времяпровождения у Ронни всегда начинался дикий зуд, и всегда в каком-нибудь неудобосказуемом месте. Вот и сейчас невыносимо зачесался копчик, Ронни даже поерзал в кресле, пытаясь немного почесаться, да куда там. И вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав:  
\- Что-то не так?   
Стало неловко, но зуд не унимался, наоборот, пополз ниже.  
\- Ничего-ничего. Еще долго? Если да, то я бы вышел на минутку.  
Кречетов отцепил самый большой и тяжелый датчик с затылка Ронни, пригладил ему взлохмаченные волосы:  
\- Лучше сходи, наверно, будет долго.   
Естественно, в туалете зуд исчез, как не бывало. Ронни профилактически почесал коварное место, умылся, посмотрелся в зеркало. Возвращаться в лабораторию адски не хотелось, но куда деваться, дело-то важное, нужное... И самому очень хотелось узнать, как все-таки действует его талисман, чем может помочь. Вздохнув, Ронни вернулся к ненавистному креслу, чувствуя, как возвращается проклятый зуд.  
\- Отдохни, - внезапно предложил Кречетов, - ты устал, наверно. И я немного отдохну, подумаю. Пойдем, поедим чего-нибудь.  
Ронни с удовольствием согласился. Может, после перерыва еще пару часов чесаться не будет, а там уже и недолго останется потерпеть. Он пошел за Кречетовым, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг. Да-а, по сравнению с этой яхтой скромняшка «Несси» выглядит консервной банкой. Большой трюм, переоборудованный в лабораторию, жилая часть размером с хорошую квартиру — проходя по коридору, Ронни насчитал пять дверей, в том числе отдельный, небольшой, но уютный камбуз, куда его и привел Стас.  
\- Классный кораблик, - Рон счел необходимым сделать комплимент хозяину яхты. - Хоть всю жизнь на нем живи.  
Кречетов кивнул:  
\- Хорошая яхта. Не гоночная, но одному с ней справиться легко, и жить удобно.  
\- А вы один прилетели? Я думал, у вас пилот есть, и вообще экипаж, механик там, стюарды…  
\- Один. Зачем мне экипаж? Пилот я сам, надеюсь, неплохой, начинка у яхты такая, что никакой механик, случись что, на ходу ничего не сделает, легче помощь вызвать и сидеть спокойно. И стюарды мне ни к чему, сам себя обслужить могу, не младенец.  
\- Ну, вы же богатый, - ляпнул Ронни и прикусил язык с виноватым видом.  
Кречетов рассмеялся:  
\- Да не смущайся ты, все так думают. И не зря, между прочим. Это я, скорее, нетипичный. И хочу сказать, называй меня тоже на «ты» и Стас, ладно? А то чувствую себя занудным стариком.  
Ронни согласился и поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему:  
\- А ты, говорят, еще в гонках участвуешь?   
\- Да, - Стас оживился и начал рассказывать о «Стар Трек». Вначале Ронни слушал с интересом, но, поскольку экстремальные гонки любого вида, из-за смерти родителей, всегда вызывали в нем какое-то смутное отторжение, постепенно отвлекся и задумался о своем. Надо было решать, как быть с Максом, и долго тянуть с решением, как он подозревал, ему не дадут. Что бы там не думал о нем сам любовник, Ронни слепым и бесчувственным отнюдь не был, все видел и понимал. Ему нравился Макс, он привык к нему, он ему доверял. Но связывать себя словом, какими-то обещаниями, просто сказать: «Да, я хочу быть с тобой», казалось чем-то слишком большим, тяжелым, Ронни совсем не хотелось этого. Но по-другому, скорее всего, не захочет Макс.   
\- Ну что же, продолжим, - сказал Кречетов, прерывая его размышления.   
Слава богу, после перерыва уложились в пару часов, ничего зачесаться не успело. Ронни с облегчением направился к выходу, повернулся, и тут у него спросили  
\- Ты занят сегодня вечером?  
\- Нет, - на автомате ответил Ронни и с досадой посмотрел на Кречетова. - А что, опять в лабораторию?  
\- Нет, я хотел предложить - может, посидим где-нибудь? Покажешь мне, как здесь отдыхают.  
Ронни покачал головой:  
\- Вряд ли тебе понравятся здешние развлечения. А вот моему другу точно не понравится, если я поведу тебя куда-то.  
\- Жаль, - Кречетов и впрямь выглядел огорченным. - Но я все понял. До свидания.  
Ронни также вежливо попрощался и пошел в гостиницу, думая, что зря Макс сказал о Кречетове, что тот наверняка наглый и высокомерный, как все богачи. Вот, ему вежливо отказали, и он все понял, сразу отвалил. Вообще вон, один на яхте, можно сказать, даже скромный, хотя на самом деле мужик не только умный и богатый, но и крутой, яхтсмен-одиночник. И не лапал, не раздевал взглядом, не отпускал двусмысленных замечаний, Ронни даже удивился, когда понял, что Кречетов заинтересовался им в этом смысле.   
Но что же ответить Максу, когда тот задаст прямой вопрос? Все так сложно в жизни становится, как же было просто и хорошо на Кобальте...

Салли вышла из ванной, села на постель. Ложиться спать было еще рано, никуда идти и никого видеть не хотелось. Теперь, когда появились какие-то малюсенькие подвижки, начали совершаться какие-то конкретные шаги, тревога за Артура и мысли о нем не оставляли ее в покое ни на минуту. Но сделать она все еще ничего не могла, и помочь ей никто не мог… Еще несколько дней – и она впадет в ту же депрессию, что до приезда Ронни на Каролину.   
Девушка проглотила горький комок, вставший в горле, - нельзя расклеиваться, ее истерика и отчаяние не помогут спасти Арти, если там есть еще кого спасать… Она резко встряхнула головой, отгоняя чудовищную мысль, и схватила, как спасательный круг, лежащее на тумбочке кольцо. И едва не закричала, когда на нее нахлынуло всепоглощающее ощущение присутствия Артура. Посидев несколько минут, часто-часто дыша, Салли немного пришла в себя и, второпях одевшись, побежала на яхту Кречетова. Пусть говорят, что хотят, но снова упускать такой момент она не собиралась.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10.

Когда, выслушав ее сбивчивый рассказ, Кречетов молча усадил ее в кресло и подключил датчики, Салли взмолилась про себя – пусть это ощущение продлится подольше! И тот, кому она молилась, наверно, услышал ее: чувство, что Артур где-то здесь, стало даже как будто сильнее, и она гораздо отчетливее, чем в прошлый раз, ощущала направление. Как только на мониторы пошли первые данные, Кречетов удивленно вздернул брови и лихорадочно защелкал клавишами на пульте, одновременно набирая на комме номер Яны.  
\- Яна, это Кречетов. Можешь подойти ко мне на яхту и желательно не одна, а с физиками? Да, срочно.   
Потом нацепил на Салли какой-то совсем огромный, допотопного вида, на кабеле, датчик и велел полностью сконцентрироваться на ощущении присутствия Артура, ни о чем больше не думать. Салли постаралась, сконцентрировалась... и вскрикнула от разочарования — чувство пропало, опять резко, как в прошлый раз! Кречетов, видимо, понял все сам, по мониторам, успокаивающе сказал еле сдерживающей слезы девушке:  
\- Не переживайте так, я успел записать данные. Теперь отдохните, но не уходите, ладно?  
Как будто бы Салли ушла, даже если бы ее выгоняли! Она перевела дыхание, благодарно улыбнулась мужчине и притихла, ожидая вердикта. Вскоре подошла Яна с двумя физиками, все четверо с ходу чуть не с головой залезли в мониторы и голоэкраны, оживленно переговариваясь на своем птичьем языке. Почти ни слова не понимающая из их разговора Салли с мольбой смотрела на них, закусив губу, чтобы не торопить вслух. Наконец, после бесконечных получаса, Кречетов повернулся к ней:  
\- Пока еще точно ничего сказать нельзя, но кое-что уже проявляется. Салли, вы сможете носить круглосуточно датчик, не снимая его? Он небольшой, не должен сильно мешать.  
\- Я согласна хоть цепями приковаться к чему угодно, мистер Кречетов, - твердо сказала Салли. - Что там датчик, давайте.  
Датчик оказался в самом деле небольшим, крепился за ухом, так что, если не присматриваться, его даже заметно не было. Но глазастый Ронни углядел его за завтраком:  
\- Что это у тебя, Сэл?  
И протянул задумчиво, выслушав ее:  
\- Да-а, непростые камушки мы с тобой нашли.   
\- Ты нашел, - поправила его Салли, - а я отобрала половину находки по праву победителя. Эх, детство золотое... Я так скучаю по Кобальту иногда, Ронни, а ведь так стремилась слинять оттуда. А ты скучаешь?  
\- Конечно, скучаю. По ребятам, по своему дому, даже по шахте своей несчастной. А больше всего, не знаю даже, как сказать... Легко там было жить как-то, просто, пусть зачастую и не радостно. Всех знаешь, все знаешь...  
\- Это точно, - они ностальгически помолчали, потом Салли спросила: - А Макс опять в рейсе?  
\- Еще нет, на совещании по поводу рейса. Сказал, последний из этой серии, зато дней на пять, не меньше. К ним даже сопровождение на этот раз приставили, целый эсминец, раньше-то своим вооружением обходились. Я даже не знал, что на армейских транспортах оружие есть.  
Салли лукаво улыбнулась:  
\- Скучать будешь?   
Ронни сделал несчастное лицо:  
\- Даже не знаю, как переживу эти дни... Сэл, как по-твоему, Макс... серьезно ко мне относится?  
\- Я тебе давно говорю, что серьезно. А что, и ты созрел? Наконец-то.  
\- В том-то и дело, что не знаю... Ладно, я пойду, а то с этими исследованиями три дня на работе не появлялся. Лейтенант мне вставит по самые гланды, если еще и опоздаю сегодня.  
Салли посмотрела ему вслед, задумчиво покачала головой. Стервозный парень, что тут сказать. Вот, половина сидящих за столами шеи сейчас посворачивают, на него глядючи, а ему хоть бы хны, идет, как танцует, улыбается знакомым, кивает. Как кинозвезда по красной дорожке, только что не позирует. Салли посочувствовала Максу — в такого и не влюбиться нельзя, и терпеть невозможно. Хотя Ронни притих, повзрослел, что ли, и здесь себя ведет совсем примерно, по сравнению с тем, что иногда вытворял на Кобальте в компании Чаза и Юрика. Или это Макс на него так действует?  
\- Салли, ты так тихо ушла, что я даже не слышала! - припозднившаяся сегодня Яна уселась рядом.  
\- А я специально тихо, ты же так поздно вернулась вчера, кажется. Не хотела будить.  
Яна кивнула и принялась методически уничтожать завтрак. Салли взяла еще кофе, посидела, потом все же не выдержала:  
\- А у вас что-нибудь еще получилось вчера? Ну, с моими записями?  
Яна молча кивнула, проглотила прожеванный кусок и сказала:  
\- Кое-что да. Но природу излучаемой твоим камушком энергии определить все равно не удалось, да и не удастся в ближайшем будущем, наверно. Так что решено оставить пока теорию и заняться статистикой. Сегодня ты отдыхаешь, если, конечно, опять того особенного чувства не появится. А завтра идете к Кречетову вместе с Ронни, он будет сравнивать характеристики ваших камушков на своем оборудовании.  
\- Понятно, - Салли вздохнула, - хоть бы это чувство опять появилось. Целый день кажется таким мучительно долгим сейчас...

Лейтенант встретила Ронни, можно сказать, ласково:  
\- Солнышко наше взошло! Ну что, кролик пушистый, затрахали тебя ученые, к нам обратно прибежал?  
Ронни погрозил кулаком хихикающим ребятам, а лейтенанту учтиво ответил:  
\- Пока отпустили, мэм. Но могут вызвать в любой момент.  
Парней же очень интересовал Кречетов. Оказывается, они все о нем были наслышаны в связи со «Стар Трек» и знали о нем куда больше, чем Ронни. К вечеру он устал отвечать: «Не знаю, нормальный вроде мужик» и «А я спрашивал?», начал чувствовать себя неотесанным деревенщиной, ничего не знающим о столь выдающемся явлении современности, как гонки «Стар Трек» и ее звездах, так что был совсем не рад, увидев Кречетова вечером в баре.  
Тот, напротив, очень обрадовался Ронни, заулыбался ему, замахал. Ронни хотел было отделаться ответной улыбкой, но парни забубнили:  
\- Давай, позови его с нами посидеть! Рон, ну будь человеком, нам же интересно!  
Пришлось звать, Кречетов отнекиваться не стал, подсел к ним. Ронни молча слушал разговор, поражаясь тому, как по-другому сейчас и выглядит, и воспринимается Стас. В компании коллег и офицеров он был безупречно вежливым, холодным и лощеным, когда работал — серьезным и сосредоточенным, а сейчас просто-таки рубаха-парень, сам разговорил смущавшихся поначалу ребят, вон как увлеченно рассказывает, доказывает что-то, объясняет, аж глаза горят. Интересный все же он мужик и неплохой, кажется...   
Какое-то движение у стойки привлекло его внимание, Ронни повернул голову и чуть не упал со стула. Возле самой стойки, на виду у всех, Макс Измайлов целовался с Яной Коваль! Ни хрена себе, Макс, которого он почти уже считал… ладно, это неважно, но которому, черт возьми, он хранил верность все это время, как баптистская невеста! Да его еще в жизни так никто не опускал, как этот… этот… сука-Макс, одно слово! Первым порывом было вскочить и от души врезать любовничку , но тут блуждающий от гнева взгляд Ронни наткнулся на внимательные глаза Кречетова. Решение было принято сразу и безоговорочно. Ронни перевел дыхание, на миг прикрыл глаза, настраиваясь и вспоминая, как это делается, потом тягуче взмахнул ресницами и одарил Стаса такой улыбкой, что тот чуть не поперхнулся. Навыки вспоминались быстро, злость подхлестывала охотничий азарт, и через какое-то время общий разговор постепенно увял, парни понятливо свалили, и они остались вдвоем за столиком. Краем глаза Ронни заметил, что Макс со своей девицей тоже свалил. Ублюдок! Ну и пошел он, у нас и получше кадры имеются…  
\- Стас, - сказал он тоном обиженного ребенка. – Меня только что кинули. Давай напьемся?  
\- Я «за». Только… может, пойдем на яхту? А то я боюсь напиваться здешним пойлом, знаешь ли, непривычен я к таким суровым напиткам.

\- Извини, - в который раз сказал Макс, - извини, как-то само получилось… Ну, Яна, хочешь я на колени встану?  
\- Все мужики – сволочи, - Яна, наконец, сменила гнев на милость. – Ну и чего ты добился? Меня обидел ни за что, ни про что, а мальчик твой, небось, и внимания не обратил. Кречетов на Рона сразу глаз положил, а уж он своего не упустит, можешь не сомневаться.  
\- Да знаю я! – взрыкнул Макс, тут же понурившись. – Прости, это я на себя злюсь. Просто как увидел его с этим… мозги напрочь отключились. И что мне теперь делать?  
Яна пожала плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Сам заварил, сам расхлебывай. Можешь пойти и упасть Ронни в ноженьки. Если, конечно, ему это надо…  
Макс беспомощно посмотрел вслед величаво удаляющейся по коридору девушке. Права она, конечно… И насчет Ронни наверняка тоже права, кто он такой, чтобы соперничать с Кречетовым… Он шагнул было обратно к бару, но резко развернулся и пошел в гостиницу. Ронни он, все равно, считай, потерял, так что нечего рвать душу лишний раз. Весь довольно длинный путь он уговаривал себя, что даже хорошо, что так вышло, по крайней мере, он сохранил лицо, не оказался тем, кого бросили. Да и быть брошенным ради Кречетова, должно было быть менее обидным, чем ради такого же парня, как сам Макс. Наверно, должно было бы... Но Макс думал, что вряд ли может почувствовать большую горечь, злость и ревность, чем сейчас. У него болело все — сердце, голова, сведенные от напряжения мышцы лица и плеч, о грызущей душу тоске не стоило и говорить. Он попытался уснуть, но казалось, что у него на сетчатке отпечаталось лицо Ронни. Макс видел его улыбающимся так, как только он один, кажется, и умел — одновременно дерзко и нежно, бесстыдно и невинно, пряча зеленый бесовский огонек за длинными ресницами, обещая и ускользая — так, как он улыбался каждый вечер Максу и теперь улыбается другому. Макс вмял оба кулака в несчастную подушку и глухо замычал. Так жить нельзя. Он посмотрел на часы – народ в гостиной еще должен сидеть. Если он пробудет наедине с собой еще пятнадцать минут, то пойдет на яхту Кречетова, наплевав на все возможные последствия. А Макс Измайлов – взрослый разумный человек и намерен им и оставаться. Как бы ни хотелось пойти и вызвать на дуэль ненавистного соперника… 

\- А это – настоящий «Гленфиддиш», двадцатилетней выдержки, попробуй, - Стас протянул Ронни тяжелый стакан с мерцающей золотистой жидкостью. – Ну как?  
\- Здорово, - Ронни восхищенно прищелкнул языком. – Никогда не думал, что виски может быть таким…  
\- Изысканным? – подсказал Стас. – Может, как видишь. Многие и от такого виски кривятся, мол, какая разница, водка есть водка, а вот коньяк или вино… Я, честно говоря, коньяк пить вообще не могу, слишком тяжелый, на мой взгляд, а от любого, даже самого лучшего вина изжога появляется. То ли дело хороший скотч или родная водочка…  
Ронни кивнул, еще раз отхлебнул. Азарт прошел, и на душе стало тоскливо и муторно, даже действительно божественный «Гленфиддиш» не мог смыть горький привкус обиды. Да и надраться до требуемого состояния таким напитком казалось чем-то совсем уж непотребным. А если он хочет довести начатое до конца, надраться просто необходимо, иначе расслабиться со Стасом не получится. «Веду себя, как шлюха, - внезапно отчетливо подумал Ронни. - Навязался, пришел, теперь настраиваюсь, чтобы угодить… Ну, нет».  
\- Спасибо, Стас, - он аккуратно поставил стакан, - я, наверно, лучше пойду. Как-то… настроение пропало, извини.  
Кречетов разочарованно вздохнул:  
\- Жаль, но не смею задерживать. Ронни…  
\- Да?  
\- Н-нет, ничего, наверно… Спасибо за компанию. Нам завтра работать, ты не забыл?  
\- Помню-помню. Мы с Салли вместе придем, уже договорились.  
Стас проводил Ронни до шлюза, вернулся в кают-компанию, налил себе еще виски, уселся в любимое кресло. Ему было и смешно, и досадно. Вот ведь чертенок, никогда еще таких не встречал. Бездна самомнения, отшлифованное, без промаха бьющее в цель, кокетство, сексуальный посыл такой, что у мертвого встанет – и в то же время абсолютная естественность и непосредственность. Вроде ведь продинамил его, Стаса, по полной программе, а даже злиться на него не хочется. Забавный мальчик, ох какой забавный…

В номере Макса не было, как Ронни и думал. Он быстро принял душ и лег, планируя притвориться спящим, когда придет Макс, а утром попросить кого-нибудь поменяться комнатами. Но виски и перегоревший в крови адреналин сделали свое дело, и через час Ронни уже крепко спал, по обыкновению, дыша так тихо, что вернувшийся совершенно разбитым и подавленным Макс заметил его, только присев на кровать. Он неверяще уставился на спящего парня и, не выдержав, осторожно погладил того по щеке. Но то ли Макс был не так осторожен, то ли Ронни спал не так крепко — зеленые глаза распахнулись, поморгали, отгоняя сонную дымку. Макс замер, забыв убрать руку с щеки парня, за что и поплатился – Ронни так резко сбросил ее со своего лица, что чуть сустав из запястья не выбил.   
\- Что, не дала? – процедил он брезгливо и отвернулся, натягивая одеяло на голову.  
Макс еще поморгал, переваривая ситуацию, потом с ликующим воплем: «Ты ревнуешь!» полез доставать Ронни из-под одеяла. Парень ожесточенно брыкался и норовил въехать любовнику в жизненно важные органы, но бесполезно – радость и раскаяние придали Максу прямо-таки нечеловеческую силу. Он выпутал Ронни из одеяла, обнял так, что это больше походило на борцовский захват и еще раз повторил с блаженной улыбкой:  
\- Ты ревнуешь… Ради этого стоило Яну разозлить. Знаешь, как она матерится?  
\- Идиот, - бессильно выдохнул Ронни. – Пусти меня, псих! Хочешь сказать, ничего не было?  
\- Ничего, - твердо ответил Макс. – Ничего не было, и я идиот, ты прав. Но не пущу, пока не скажешь, что не злишься больше.  
Парень молчал, и Макс добавил виноватым тоном:  
\- Ронни, ну, не сердись… У меня крыша съехала, сам не понял, что делаю. Реально мозги отключились, когда я увидел, что ты с Кречетовым сидишь. Ты знаешь, как он на тебя смотрит? И… ну, я бы понял, если бы ты к нему ушел.  
\- А я к тебе приходил? – ехидно спросил этот дьявол в образе красивого мальчика. Макс увял и обреченно разжал захват. Но отчаяться или прийти в ярость не успел – Ронни с неожиданной для такого изящного создания силой рванул его на себя и дальше, перекатывая на спину и нависая над ним:  
\- На что ты готов, чтобы я перестал злиться?  
\- Ну, хочешь, в морду мне дай! Или отпинай, только не по яйцам.  
\- Всего лишь? – Ронни опасно прищурился. – Это я уже делал, неинтересно. Из-за твоего идиотского поведения я чуть не стал шлюхой, так что наказание должно быть более жестким.  
И красноречиво двинул бедрами. Макс запаниковал, но храбро ответил:  
\- Ну, трахни меня… Если хочешь… Только я не умею, ну… снизу. Ни разу не приходилось.  
Ронни фыркнул, потом засмеялся в голос:  
\- Так ты, значит, девственник у меня?  
«У меня» - сладко екнуло сердце. Чувствуя, что впадает в какое-то непростительное для взрослого разумного человека восторженно-умиленное состояние, Макс притянул Ронни к себе и прошептал на ухо:  
\- Серьезно, если хочешь, я не против. Ты будешь у меня первым.  
Тот задумался, потом снова фыркнул.  
\- Я не готов пока к таким ответственным экспериментам. Но не надейся, что забуду о твоем предложении.  
Макс вздохнул, с явным облегчением и смутным разочарованием, поцеловал парня в висок, огладил плечи:  
\- А наоборот, ты готов? Как обычно?  
Ронни выгнулся, подставляясь под широкие теплые ладони:  
\- Готов. Но тебе придется постараться…  
Начиная стараться, Макс подумал, что становится бесхребетным подкаблучником, но ему, ей-богу, было все равно сейчас. И еще он подумал, что умрет, если увидит, как его злой, бешеный, бессердечный мальчишка вьет веревки из кого-то другого. И кому-то другому говорит: «Ты у меня».

Артур проснулся сразу, без обычного перехода от сна к яви. За стенами камеры что-то происходило. Нельзя сказать, что было шумно, но до сих пор он считал, что камера абсолютно звуконепроницаема – до того здесь было тихо. За те двое суток, что он провел здесь в ясном сознании, ни одного звука снаружи он не слышал. А сейчас явственно слышался тихий равномерный шорох, как будто там подметали пол огромной метлой. Шорох становился ближе, Артур заметался по камере в бессильном отчаянии – как же это невыносимо, ничего не знать, ничего не понимать, ничего не мочь! Остановился только, больно ударившись плечом, вжался лбом в стену, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Потом сел на пол, вынул камушек из брелка, сжал в руке – и в этот момент совсем рядом с ним открылась «дверь», да не тот узкий люк, что раньше, а широкий проход, в который вплыла огромная желеобразная тварь, медуза, как сразу подумалось, с волочащимся по полу полупрозрачным жестким «капюшоном», который и создавал услышанный им шорох.  
Артур замер от нахлынувшего ужаса, неотрывно глядя на жуткое создание. «Медузу» сопровождали несколько «уродцев», но Артур их почти и не замечал, сжавшись в комок в углу камеры.  
«Медуза» была столь огромна, что оказалась в камере полностью, только добравшись почти до центра. Войдя, она остановилась и начала вращаться вокруг своей оси. И «уродцы» заозирались вслед за ней, как будто повторяя ее движения. Выглядело это и жутко, и, как ни странно, очень смешно, так что оцепенение прошло, и Артур пришел в себя. И первое, что он увидел – дверь оставалась открытой, и чтобы выйти, надо было только сделать пару шагов! Артур на ватных ногах сделал эти два шага и… оказался в широком длинном коридоре. Никто его не схватил, никто даже не пошел за ним! Ноги вмиг стали крепкими и легкими, и Артур побежал вперед по коридору так, как никогда еще не бегал, судорожно стискивая в кулаке камешек Салли. Ему казалось, что он бежит прямо к ней.

Крепкий здоровый сон утомленных бурной ссорой и последующим еще более бурным примирением любовников нарушил отчаянный стук в дверь. Разозленный спросонья Макс собирался уже встать и дать кому-то наглому в глаз, когда к стуку добавился задыхающийся голос Салли:  
\- Ронни, вставай, быстрее!   
До этого усиленно старавшийся не проснуться, Ронни вскочил, наспех замотался в одеяло, открыл дверь:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Рон, нам срочно надо к Кречетову! У меня опять это чувство, и он сказал, чтобы и ты обязательно пришел! В общем, я побежала, а ты тоже не задерживайся!  
\- Бля, - только и сказал Ронни, и начал одеваться. Макс тоже встал, помог любовнику застегнуть рубашку, вздохнул:  
\- Будем надеяться, что не зря…  
\- Ага. У тебя когда вылет?  
\- Еще не решили. До того, как с вами закончат, наверно, и не решат. Так что я тебя здесь буду ждать.  
\- Везет, поспишь по-человечески, - Ронни по-котячьи потерся лбом о щеку Макса и вышел. Макс едва удержался, чтобы не побежать за ним и не притащить обратно в номер на руках. Что же с ним творится, господи боже… В маразм впадает, не иначе.

На этот раз «странное чувство» Салли продержалось все время, которое потребовалось для проведения всех измерений и даже, исчезнув после этого ненадолго, появилось вновь. Кречетов добросовестно обследовал и безудержно зевающего, хмурого Ронни, отметил припухшие, блестящие губы, красные отметины на шее, общую затраханность вида, хмыкнул про себя – видать, помирились дружки, а жаль… Но вскоре все посторонние мысли вылетели у него из головы. Появившиеся вслед за Ронни физики, проглядев первые результаты, тоже потрясенно охнули. Камень Салли не просто работал, излучая постоянные волны, как камень Рона. Колечко сформировало устойчивое, очень сложно структурированное поле с четко выраженным вектором напряженности. И вектор этот был направлен в ту сторону, в которой, по словам Салли, ощущение присутствия Артура было сильнее всего!  
\- Одним словом, колечко показывает, где находится Артур, - твердо сказала Салли, выслушав сбивчивые пояснения ошалевших от открытия ученых. – Я полечу его искать.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

Совещание собирали наспех, в конференц-зал набили всех, кто только мог иметь отношение к происходящему, включая ничего толком не понимающего Макса. Он нашел Ронни, сел рядом:  
\- Что случилось-то?  
\- Саллин камушек сработал, и, кажется, они направление определили, где может быть Артур. А больше ничего не знаю.  
– Во дела, - только и сказал Макс. Переполох становился понятным.  
Ронни придвинулся ближе, с тоской посмотрел на широкое, такое удобное плечо. Эх, положить бы на него голову, устроиться уютненько в надежных сильных руках и отрубиться. И пусть бы себе болтали, все равно ничего путного не решат… Макс заметил его взгляд, шепнул сочувственно:  
\- Спать хочешь?   
\- Очень хочу. И чего нас-то с тобой сюда загнали? Сейчас опять начнут свою болтологию, мол, интересно, но требует дополнительных доказательств и все такое. А мы сиди слушай, причем ни слова не понимая.  
\- Это вряд ли, - ответил, подумав, Макс. – Если бы так, столько народу не согнали бы. Смотри, тут же не только ученые и группа Дольского. Капитанов кораблей вижу, весь наш экипаж здесь, даже твоя Борисова… Явно приняли какое-то конкретное решение.  
Правым оказался Макс. Коммандер Дольский, безупречный, свежий и лощеный, как будто было и не шесть часов утра, начал совещание с фразы:  
\- Господа, у нас, наконец, произошел прорыв. Время не терпит, поэтому вынуждены были поднять вас в такую рань, но, думаю, вы поймете.   
Он оглядел всех пронзительным взором, откашлялся и продолжил:  
\- В результате совместных усилий уважаемой научной команды, разведки Космофлота и, особенно, благодаря мистеру Кречетову и мисс Джонсон, буквально нынче ночью удалось определить примерные координаты предполагаемого местонахождения похищенных людей и их похитителей. Важность этого открытия, думаю, пояснять никому не нужно.  
Он выдержал паузу, во время которой никто не издал ни звука. Только воздух звенел от напряжения.  
\- Итак, с этого момента весь Космофлот приведен в состояние «красной готовности». А на базе «Орлиное гнездо», на которой мы все имеем честь находиться, объявляется военное положение. Все прежние планы аннулируются, для того, чтобы составить новые, мы вас здесь и собрали. Предупреждаю, никаких долгих дебатов, теоретических споров быть не должно! Мы не знаем, какими технологиями обладает противник, как скоро он сможет обнаружить, что его раскрыли, а важность фактора внезапности, думаю, для вас очевидна. Как и то, насколько важным может оказаться фактор времени для похищенных людей. Мы подготовили предложения, - на большом голоэкране вспыхнула схема, коммандер подошел туда, подсветил первую. – Будем обсуждать по пунктам. Итак, первое…  
Коммандер начал излагать, ученые и военные обсуждали каждый пункт, что-то на ходу меняли, перекраивали, но в целом работали на диво слаженно и оперативно. Буквально за час план ближайших действий был составлен и направлен для утверждения на Марс, в ставку командующего Космофлотом. В ожидании ответа начали формировать рабочие группы для подготовки спасательной экспедиции и распределять их по кораблям. Когда утвержденный план был получен, группы уже были сформированы, и для каждой из них поставлены конкретные задачи.  
Старт экспедиции был назначен на вечер сегодняшнего дня. До этого времени все группы должны были выполнить свои задания. Быстрота и деловитость происходящего после стольких дней кажущегося бездействия, когда вся основная работа происходила в умах и процессорах, напоминала сход лавины после долгого снегопада. Плохо соображающий от недосыпа и шокирующих новостей Ронни обнаружил себя в составе группы, в задачу которой входила расстановка дополнительных следящих и регистрирующих устройств из арсенала Кречетова на той самой планете, куда они недавно летали с Максом. Вся группа, собственно, состояла из них с Кречетовым и двух (!) истребителей сопровождения. Лететь им предстояло на яхте Стаса непосредственно сразу после совещания. Макс отправлялся со всем экипажем готовить родной транспорт для экспедиции. Кроме транспорта и Кречетовской яхты, в рейд отправлялись три крейсера и авианосец, то есть ровно половина приписанных к «Курятнику» крупных кораблей. Причем изначально должны были отправиться только боевые корабли, но ученые быстро доказали, что смонтированное на транспорте оборудование совершенно необходимо, а перетащить его на какой-нибудь из больших кораблей займет слишком много времени. А Кречетов просто отказался лететь на другом судне, кроме собственного.  
Салли и Макса включили в состав участников экспедиции, Ронни же оставался на базе. Ему это совсем не нравилось, но было понятно, что рисковать сразу обоими артефактами никто не будет, а участие Салли в экспедиции не обсуждалось.  
\- Вы долго там будете? – спросил Макс, когда совещание закончилось, и все повалили по своим местам. Ронни пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, туда-обратно у нас в тот раз сколько, три часа ушло? На планете, наверно, столько же… Но в любом случае, до вашего отлета вернемся, Кречетов же тоже летит, - посмотрел лукаво на Макса, - ты уж постарайся меня уже в номере встретить. Когда еще увидимся.  
Макс кивнул, поцеловал его в щеку:  
\- Ты тоже постарайся там побыстрее управиться. И смотри, куда лезешь, осторожней.  
На душе у него было и тепло, и тоскливо. Вот, только вроде все у них пошло на лад, а надо расставаться… На базу должны прибыть новые корабли из Солнечной, создан штаб операции, вскорости там начнут работать блестящие офицеры-аналитики с Земли. Ронни же из отдела коммуникаций перевели техником при штабе. Как долго он будет его, Макса, ждать?..

Всю дорогу до планеты Ронни проспал. Только полюбовался в самом начале на сопровождающие их истребители, а потом отключился прямо в кресле второго пилота. Стас хотел, было, разбудить его и отправить в более удобное для сна место, но передумал. Уж очень сладко мальчик спал, и очень уж приятно было на него смотреть. Перед самой посадкой Стас еще раз полюбовался длинными стрельчатыми ресницами, пушистыми, взлетающими к вискам, ровными бровями, гладкой нежной кожей на щеках, упрямым острым подбородком, думая, что определенно хотел бы видеть это лицо на соседней подушке. И хотел бы видеть, как Ронни просыпается в другой, более приятной обстановке, а не хмуро бурчит, с усилием разлепляя веки:  
\- Что, уже? Бля, а кажется, только заснул.  
Да, и хотелось бы, чтобы синячок на стройной шее был бы его, Стаса, рук, вернее, губ, делом. Тогда не пришлось бы отворачиваться, чтобы откровенно не пускать слюни от вида потягивающегося со сна парня. Вот ведь стервец, святого соблазнит своими кошачьими повадками, и ведь не нарочно. Повезло другу-мелкому бизнесмену, нечего сказать. Такое чудо просто так ему досталось…  
И работать это чудо умело, да так, что Стас только диву давался. Как-то не привык он, чтобы такие мальчики чем-то еще, кроме дивного личика и стройного тела, зарабатывали. После совещания он недоуменно спросил у лейтенанта Борисовой, почему ему дают в помощь молоденького вольнонаемного, а не более опытного человека. Лейтенант смерила его ледяным взглядом и отчеканила, что она своих людей знает, и считает, что вольнонаемный О’Ши справится с делом лучше всех. К тому же он уже был на планете, единственный из всего ее нынешнего штата.   
Им надо было установить шесть устройств, все на высокогорном плато, наиболее удобно для этого расположенном. Увидев знакомые черные скалы, Ронни витиевато выругался сквозь зубы и сказал Кречетову:  
\- Придется самим с киберами наружу идти. Сучье место, я тут уже был, все надо самим смотреть.  
Стас поморщился:  
\- Пойдем, конечно. Только… Ронни, ты не мог бы не материться? Тебе это так не идет…  
\- Что?! – зеленые глаза возмущенно вспыхнули. – Я тебе что, девчонка?!   
\- Нет, конечно. Но мне неприятно слышать это от тебя.   
\- Тогда не слушай, - Ронни неприязненно посмотрел на Стаса. – Если у тебя такие ушки нежные, так бы и сказал. Я, знаешь, могу пару часов без мата продержаться. А все остальное тебя не касается.  
\- Извини, я неудачно, наверно, выразился, – Стас пошел на попятный. И правда, не стоило так говорить, Ронни не актер и не моделька, чтобы заботиться об имидже, он простой рабочий парень. Вот ведь воистину обманчивая внешность. – Считай, что я ничего не говорил.  
Дальше дело пошло без ругани и разборок. Они выгнали киберов и сами вышли вслед за ними. Один истребитель остался на орбите, второй вошел в атмосферу и теперь описывал круги над плато. Ронни долго, задрав голову, смотрел на смертельно красивую металлическую птицу, взрывающую сиреневое небо, восхищенно присвистнул:  
\- Это еще красивее, чем я думал… Правда, здорово?  
Стас согласился, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не слишком умиленно. Какой же он забавный, все-таки… Котенок… Не надо было его вчера отпускать. Даже если бы ничего не было, с дружком он бы точно не помирился. Черт, что за бред ему в голову приходит? Стас устыдился собственных мыслей и пошел вслед за уже отошедшим на несколько шагов Ронни.  
Перед тем, как вернуться на яхту, Ронни попросил сходить еще на одно место, проверить маяк, который он недавно ремонтировал.   
\- Вот блядь, - сказал он, дойдя до места. – Извини, но не могу не выразиться. Ты только посмотри, а?  
И указал на длинную, примерно в полтора метра шириной, глубокую трещину в земле, преградившую им путь.   
\- Это херово плато на глазах расползается. Маяк-то там остался, сучья мать… Подожди здесь.  
Стас даже сказать ничего не успел – мальчишка перепрыгнул через трещину и скрылся за скалой. Пока Кречетов придумывал печатные эпитеты – скаф скафом, но ведь на той стороне грунт мог от толчка обвалиться, юный герой труда вернулся с прижатым груди конусом маяка и перемахнул на эту сторону.  
\- Давай его здесь где-нибудь установим, - сказал он беззаботно. - Это легко, даже железку звать не надо, я сам все сделаю.  
\- Ронни, - как можно мягче сказал Стас, - ты, конечно, молодец, что так ответственно относишься к своим обязанностям. Только вот прежде чем прыгать, стоило проверить устойчивость того края трещины. Сам говоришь, что плато на глазах расползается.  
Ронни помолчал, возясь с маяком, потом смущенно ответил:  
\- Это да, сглупил я… Макс меня пришиб бы на месте за это. Он же в тот раз из-под обвала меня вытащил. Не говори ему, ладно? А то еще разругаемся на прощанье, он же меня специально просил быть осторожнее…  
\- Да вряд ли я его увижу до отлета, - хмыкнул Стас. Больше ему делать нечего, как бежать докладывать Максу, с которым он, кстати, и незнаком, о глупом поведении любовника. Как трогательно мальчик переживает… Повезло Максу, ох повезло!  
На обратном пути Ронни не спал, сидел в кресле, о чем-то напряженно думая. Стас не смог сдержать любопытства:  
\- О чем думаешь? Если не секрет, конечно.  
\- Об экспедиции, - неожиданно охотно ответил Рон. – Я бы тоже хотел в ней участвовать. Так интересно, хотя и жутковато… А ты боишься?  
\- Не знаю, - подумав, сказал Стас. – Я приучен не бояться неизвестности, столько лет в «Стар Трек», сам понимаешь. Вот там, на месте, если будет конкретная опасность, тогда возможно. Страх, вообще, нормальное человеческое чувство, инстинкт самосохранения, надо только волю ему не давать.  
\- Это точно. Макс наверняка боится, хоть и не говорит, но все равно ни за что не откажется. И я бы не отказался, да только меня не берут.  
Прозвучало это так по-детски, что Стас невольно рассмеялся:  
\- Успеешь еще навоеваться, если все плохо обернется. А то, что обидно, я понимаю, сам такой. Но ничего не поделаешь.  
Ронни спросил, помолчав:  
\- А когда точно отлет назначен?  
Кречетов ответил с усмешкой, давя вспыхнувшую опять зависть:  
\- Успеете попрощаться, не бойся. А вы давно вместе?  
\- Нет, недавно, - рассеянно ответил Ронни. – А что?  
\- Ничего, просто любопытно. А Салли Джонсон со своим женихом?  
\- Вот они давно. Сошлись еще на Кобальте, два года уже как вместе живут.  
\- Любопытно, - повторил Стас задумчиво. Все-таки, очень интересные камушки. Очень-очень интересные…

Артур не знал, сколько и куда он бежал, пока невыносимое колотье в боку не заставило его остановиться. Согнувшись в три погибели, он привалился к стене, пытаясь расслышать звуки погони сквозь собственное загнанное дыхание и гул крови в ушах. Сердце, казалось, билось прямо в горле, от страха и слабости скручивало желудок, казалось немыслимым сделать даже шаг, не то что бежать дальше. Но он знал, что побежит, пойдет, поползет, если услышит что-нибудь, и изо всех сил напрягал слух, стараясь побыстрее восстановить дыхание. Наконец, организм немного пришел в себя, шум в ушах стих, сердце и желудок вернулись на места. Артур еще раз прислушался – тишина. Он отлепился от стены и, наконец, смаргивая муть из глаз, огляделся, куда его занесло. Первое впечатление было – развалины. Нет, здесь не было обломков, груд мусора, ничего такого. Те же бесконечные стены, пол, потолок, то же рассеянное, неизвестно откуда исходящее освещение. Но поверхности были покрыты сплошной сеткой мелких трещин, освещение было тусклым, везде ровным слоем лежала тонкая, но какая-то тяжелая пыль. Артур оглянулся – его путь четко отпечатался следами в ней. Блядь, его же в два счета выследят! Паника снова сдавила горло, но он сумел взять себя в руки и не ломануться опять вперед вслепую. Раз до сих пор его не нашли, значит, сколько-то времени у него еще есть. Черт, что это за место вообще может быть? Какое-то здание, подземелье? Усилием воли он заставил себя сесть и подумать. Осторожно убрал обратно в брелок камушек Салли – хорошо, что не потерял. Камушек, похоже, стал еще больше, скоро, пожалуй, он не сможет застегнуть клапан… Отогнал нахлынувшее опять ощущение потери, задумался. Так что же все-таки произошло, как он сумел сбежать?  
Сначала появилась та тварь в камере, «медуза», дверь за ней закрыться не успела, и он выскочил наружу. Потом бежал по пустым коридорам, петлял, как заяц, хаотично сворачивая в боковые ходы… Но почему его не остановили сразу, почему не отключили в камере, как обычно? Специально дали сбежать? Но зачем? Артур прикрыл глаза, постаравшись как можно подробнее вспомнить. Вот «медуза» вплывает в камеру, по бокам от нее мельтешат «серые», потом все вдруг начинают озираться, оборачиваться… О, дьявол! Они же просто его не видели! Но как, почему? Он же в двух шагах от двери сидел, и, озираясь, они смотрели прямо на него! Что же сегодня было не так? Вроде ничего, он сидел, рассматривал камушек… Камушек! Он сидел, держа в руке камушек Салли, и больше ничего необычного в сегодняшних обстоятельствах не было! Артур лихорадочно выкатил камушек на ладонь, сжал – чувство, что Салли здесь появилось опять, и это были не мысли, не воспоминания, как ему раньше казалось, а именно физическое ощущение. Пожалуй, он даже мог сказать, с какой стороны сидит Салли… Выходит, все дело в камушке. Он помог Артуру сбежать и теперь указывает направление, где искать Сэл. Даже если это не так, выбирать все равно не из чего. Артур встал и решительно направился в сторону, подсказанную талисманом Салли. Он найдет ее и спасет, чего бы это ему не стоило.

Салли металась по номеру, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в узде и не кричать в голос. Скоро, уже скоро, черт, но она больше не может ждать! Она так и не смогла отдохнуть, немного поспать перед дорогой, несмотря на бессонную ночь. «Странное чувство» не отпускало ее с ночи, только прерывалось ненадолго пару раз. Ей казалось, что Артур зовет ее, зовет в смертном страхе, ждет, истово веря, каждый миг ждет спасения, а она все никак не придет, все не может ничего сделать! «Потерпи еще, любимый, продержись, - беззвучно шептала Салли, крепко сжав руки, гладя гладкую поверхность камня в кольце. – Я иду, мы идем, нас много… Ты только дождись, Арти, только дотерпи…»

\- Не хочу тут один оставаться, - сказал Ронни. Он лежал на животе, подперев голову рукой, и обиженно смотрел на одевающегося любовника. – Вы улетите, будете действовать, спасать людей, а я думай, что там, переживай… Несправедливо.  
\- Ребенок, - с умилением произнес Макс, - что ты несешь? Несправедливо ему. А ты, правда, будешь переживать? И за меня тоже?  
\- Конечно, буду. Что я, колода бесчувственная? И не дурак, понимаю, что там, скорее всего, опасно будет. А я буду тут сидеть один…  
Ронни поднялся, тоже стал одеваться, продолжая ворчать:  
\- Не могут они обоими артефактами рисковать… Какая разница, мой-то, кажется, дефектный, никаких полей не создает, толку от него…  
\- Не скажи, - возразил Макс, - может, он в определенных обстоятельствах только действовать начинает. Салли тоже столько лет жила с ним, и ничего такого не происходило.  
\- Ну да, - неохотно признал Ронни, подошел к Максу, обнял, - все равно несправедливо. Тоже хочу в экспедицию, а не здесь при штабе торчать.   
Макс притиснул к себе парня, оглаживая где попало, пробежался губами по виску, скуле:  
\- Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты был в экспедиции.  
«Или остаться здесь, с тобой», - добавил он про себя. Но вслух сказал другое:  
\- Но они правы, не спорь. Салли должна лететь, потому что с ней шанс найти Артура, а значит, и всех остальных, гораздо больше. А ты со своим камушком – стратегический резерв. Проводишь меня?  
\- Провожу, конечно.   
В ангар Ронни не пустили. Наплевав на смешки окружающих, Макс целовал своего парня у двери, долго, нежно, глубоко, потом неохотно выпустил его из объятий.  
\- Я пойду.  
\- Ага, - сказал Ронни и нахохлился. Выглядел он по-настоящему несчастным.  
«Неужели и правда переживает, не хочет одного отпускать? - думал Макс, направляясь к транспорту. – Блядь, как это несправедливо, сучья жизнь. Я умру, если обнаружу его с кем-то другим, вернувшись. Убью обоих и застрелюсь на хуй».


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12.

Ронни в который раз перевернулся на другой бок, взбил подушку. Черт, кто бы мог подумать, что у него будет бессонница, и это после такого дня! И когда он успел так привыкнуть к Максу… Без него, без тепла и чистого мужского запаха его тела, сильного ровного дыхания, больших ласковых рук, от которых Ронни часто уворачивался, ворча: «Не лапай, спать хочу», было холодно и неуютно. Интересно, добрались они уже до цели? И не узнаешь до официального объявления, Сети там нет, а к гиперсвязи его не подпустят… Бля, время четвертый час, а ему в семь вставать и идти на новую работу! Ронни вдруг осенило, и он подтащил к себе подушку Макса, обнял, уткнулся в нее носом. Смешно, конечно, как ребенок с плюшевым медведем, но ведь никто не узнает. И так гораздо уютнее и теплее…

Точка, в которой предположительно находилось место заточения Артура, располагалась пугающе близко от Каролины, в одной из доселе считавшихся безжизненными и необитаемыми звездных систем. Она и сейчас выглядела безжизненной и необитаемой – три газовых гиганта с роем спутников, астероидный пояс, да одна-единственная, насквозь прокаленная близким светилом, твердая планетка. Никаких признаков техногенной активности, ни одного металлического или другого рукотворного обломка, ни одного известного науке искусственного сигнала тончайшие приборы ученых и разведчиков не обнаружили. Настолько здесь было пусто и первозданно, что не будь на крейсере «Шарль де Голль», флагмане экспедиции, Салли Джонсон, коммандер Дольский дал бы приказ повернуть на базу, посчитав выводы ошибочными. Но Салли уверяла – Артур здесь! По ее словам, искать следовало у ближнего к светилу газового гиганта, скорее всего, на одном из шести его спутников.  
\- База, - сформулировал общее мнение ксенолог Веллер. – База на одном из спутников, вернее, внутри одного из них. Другой версии быть не может.  
Кто-то из офицеров тихо выругался. Дольский не обратил на это внимания – и сам бы матернулся. Космическая база – это знак экспансии, экспансии чуждых, с высокой вероятностью враждебных человечеству существ, уже подобравшихся к границам обжитого землянами мира. Тут не то что материться, головой об стенку биться впору.  
Проводить автоматическую разведку было слишком рискованно, как и долго маячить на периферии системы. Обнаружить немаленький флот было делом одной секунды. Если у чужаков есть следящие устройства, а они наверняка есть, то флот, скорее всего, уже обнаружен, и действовать следовало молниеносно. Собственно, план действий был разработан еще на базе, его только следовало слегка подкорректировать. Спустя полчаса после прибытия спасательной экспедиции к границам звездной системы E276H592, операция «Талисман» началась. 

Артур всхлипывал, сжавшись в комок у тупика, которым закончился коридор, по которому он шел к Салли. Она была там, за стеной, но он не мог к ней попасть! Здесь не было никакого намека на люк или дверь, стены, пол и потолок даже не были ничем облицованы, один дикий камень, последние полкилометра он шел при тусклом свете фонарика-таблетки и только потому, что его вело это странное чувство. И дойдя до тупика, он сначала не поверил своим глазам, долго, дюйм за дюймом обшаривал все, докуда мог дотянуться, а потом упал, обессиленный и отчаявшийся, рыдающий вслух в первый раз с тринадцати лет. А Салли была там, за глухим камнем, уже совсем близко… Надо, наверно, было встать и пойти искать обходной путь, но не было сил, и, главное, что-то при этой мысли внутри него кричало и не пускало уйти отсюда, он не мог отлепиться от этой стены и лежал, плача и кляня себя за истерику, не замечая, как затрепетал индикатор прямой радиосвязи, которую на Кобальте все устанавливали на коммах – в сейферовых шахтах Сеть часто глючила… И ее голос, тихий, еле пробивающийся сквозь помехи, но отчетливо взволнованный, сбивающийся, он принял сначала за галлюцинации и какое-то время лежал, тупо вслушиваясь в свое имя, доносящееся сквозь треск и шорох. Потом, очнувшись, сел, вытащил комм и ответил.

\- Артур Лебовски точно на четвертом спутнике, мы запеленговали радиосигнал, сэр, - сообщил лейтенант Леруа, начальник связистов. – Похоже, ему как-то удалось сбежать, он говорит, что находится один в каком-то тупике без признаков шлюза или люка.  
\- Точное местонахождение определено?  
\- Да. Задействовать бурильщиков?  
Коммандер подумал.  
\- Лебовски надо срочно вытащить. Да, задействуйте бурильную команду. Все остальное идет по плану?  
\- Пока да. Командиры групп постоянно на связи. Пока все чисто.  
Четвертый спутник был взят в тройное кольцо – первыми, ближе всего, расположились боевые роботы с энергопоглотителями и мощными плазменными пушками, за ними мошкарой вились смешанные патрули из штурмовиков и истребителей, и, наконец, на дальних подступах крестом встали все четыре больших корабля. На сам спутник, в точку нахождения Артура Лебовски, уже десантировалась группа спасателей под прикрытием своего катера и трех штурмовиков. Еще три десантных катера, каждый под прикрытием звена истребителей, облетали спутник в поисках наиболее удобного места для проникновения внутрь, в идеале – корабельного шлюза. Судя по всему, чужаки дышали тем же воздухом, что и люди, и хотя бы один шлюз здесь должен был быть. Глыба обледенелого камня, представлявшая собой четвертый спутник первого газового гиганта системы, была большой, километров с пятьсот в поперечнике, так что поиски грозили затянуться, если бы не радиосигнал Лебовски. Пока бурильщики прогрызали прямой путь к нему, катера обследовали каждый квадратный метр поверхности концентрическими кругами, пока безуспешно.  
Докопаться до Лебовски оказалось неожиданно легко, он находился совсем недалеко от поверхности, всего в двух десятках метров. Когда датчики бура возвестили о том, что до пустот в породе остался один метр, началась ювелирная работа – чтобы не угробить спасаемого, надо было соорудить временный шлюз, загнать воздух в прорытый туннель и потом уже бурить дальше. Это заняло гораздо больше времени, чем простое бурение двадцати метров мерзлого камня, но все прошло благополучно, и через три часа после начала операции Артур Лебовски сидел в конференц-зале «Шарля де Голля» и добросовестно пытался отвечать на вопросы, не выпуская из рук обезумевшую от счастья невесту. Увы, это был пока единственный и то, во многом, случайный успех операции. Ничего, похожего на шлюз или просто люк, обнаружить не удалось. Противник же по-прежнему не проявлял никаких признаков жизни. Так что после первого торопливого разговора с Лебовски было принято решение отправить десант через пробуренный туннель. Десантура, в специально разработанных для этой операции, гипотетически защищающих от воздействия чужаков на человеческий мозг, шлемах, справилась с задачей четко и быстро, но… с нулевым результатом. Огромная база инопланетян, затаившаяся в недрах планетоида, была абсолютно пуста.

Через двое суток после отбытия экспедиции, весть о том, что задуманный блицкриг обернулся пшиком, облетела весь «Курятник».  
\- Что, недолго музыка играла? – поддела Ронни за совместным обедом лейтенант Борисова. После его ухода из отдела коммуникаций, она почему-то считала нужным всячески поддерживать с ним отношения. Не будь у нее подруги, пилота-истребителя Кати Марш, Ронни бы подумал, что она за ним ухлестывает. – Ты, поди, присмотреть никого не успел, чтобы сексуальную жизнь разнообразить, пока дружка нет?  
\- Да ну, - вяло огрызнулся Ронни, - надо больно. А вы думаете, они так скоро вернутся? Там же, наверно, надо изучать все.  
\- Изучать надо, да не так, не военной экспедицией, - пожала плечами лейтенант. – Наспех кое-что сделают, конечно, но туда уже полноценная станция выдвигается с Земли, наподобие «Курятника» нашего, с полным штатом кораблей. Крейсер какой-нибудь или авианосец, наверно, там оставят для патрулирования до прибытия основных сил, а остальные все вернутся.  
\- Ну и хорошо, - вздохнул Ронни. – Хотя жаль, что все так получилось. Обидно. Ну, хоть Артура спасли, и это большое дело.  
\- Это да, - согласилась лейтенант. – Так что, зайчик, готовься встречать своего пусика. Успел хоть соскучиться-то?  
Ронни улыбнулся:  
\- Успел.

Лейтенант рассуждала верно. Двухсуточное обследование чужой базы не дало ровным счетом ничего. Однозначно положительным результатом было только то, что Лебовски явно был не единственным узником этой странной тюрьмы. Биологические следы пребывания людей были обнаружены еще в двадцати трех камерах, что совпадало с общим числом похищенных. Значит, до вчерашнего дня все они были живы. Окончательно это должна была подтвердить генетическая экспертиза, которую планировали провести сразу по прибытии на «Курятник». Нашли и пять помещений, где явно обитали чужаки, биологический материал там был нечеловеческий. Его, до последней клеточки, тщательно собрали и упаковали. На данный момент это было единственное материальное доказательство их существования, не считая, конечно, самой базы.   
И все, больше ничего найти не удалось. Материал, которым были облицованы поверхности, оказался полимером с незнакомым, но вполне понятным химическим составом и совершенно тривиальными свойствами, самым выдающимся из которых была обычная люминесценция, которой освещались все помещения. Артур подтвердил, что свет в камере никогда не гас и оставался одной и той же интенсивности все время. Каким образом чужакам удалось незаметно эвакуировать столько людей и, несомненно, техники, оставалось вопросом открытым и до дрожи пугающим. Казалось непонятным, почему, обладая такой мощью, они предпочли сбежать, а не напасть?

Теперь уже Артур попал в цепкие лапы медиков и психологов. Первые обследования показали, что он здоров, не подвергался никаким хирургическим операциям, признаков зомбирования тоже выявлено не было. Все облегченно вздохнули и начали главное, на сегодняшний день, дело – извлечение из памяти Артура мельчайших крох информации. Рассказать он мог мало, периоды беспамятства действительно казались совершенно стертыми, восстановление их было делом длительным, если не вообще невозможным, но это было гораздо больше, чем ничего, и мучили его нещадно. Салли только сочувственно вздыхала, помня свои мытарства, и ни на шаг не отходила от жениха. Ее понимали, не гнали. Артур тоже не отпускал ее от себя, даже мылись они исключительно вместе. Обоим до сих пор иногда казалось, что это просто счастливый сон. Камушки, кстати, перестали «работать» на второй день после их воссоединения, что окончательно подтвердило мнение ученых об их активации только в определенных, предположительно, опасных для жизни и здоровья владельца, ситуациях. Макс, узнав об этом, довольно хмыкнул - и в этом он оказался прав! Стало как-то легче от мысли, что Ронни защищен так же, как и Салли с Артуром.  
На третьи сутки экспедицию было решено свернуть, исследования приостановить до прибытия постоянного гарнизона с Земли. Команде ученых до того времени надлежало находиться на «Курятнике». Кречетов, правда, попытался было спорить с этим, но вынужден был уступить. В первый же день он установил свои приборы в разных уголках базы, и теперь надо было их собрать, так же, как и приборы других ученых. Всю команду, состоящую из ученых и сопровождающих их десантников, повезли на транспорте Макса, и тот, пользуясь случаем, решил посмотреть базу своими глазами. До сих пор исследовательские команды возили на боевых катерах, а то, что он еще раз сможет сюда попасть, было делом нереальным. Так что он напросился в помощь старой знакомой, сержанту Лепке, сопровождающей вместе с еще одним десантником Кречетова. Кроме них четверых, в команде был еще связист, сматывающий протянутые везде кабели – оставлять свое имущество прибывающим с Земли кораблям хозяйственный начхоз «Шарля де Голля» не желал.   
Возле третьей из своих штук, установленной в самом большом помещении со следами чужаков, Кречетов надолго застрял, глядя на показания и задумчиво насвистывая.  
\- Надо бы поторопиться, сэр, - не выдержала сержант. – Потом как следует изучите.  
\- Да-да, - рассеянно протянул Кречетов. – Но там может оказаться поздно… Дайте мне еще пять минут. Что, если попробовать этот режим...  
Никто даже сказать ничего не успел. Кречетов нажал кнопку, и вместо белого пустого зала все пятеро очутились во влажном жарком лесу. Переход был столь ошеломительным и молниеносным, что первое слово было произнесено только через две минуты.  
\- Где мы? – спросила сержант Лепке. И добавила, - Сэр.

Их искали почти полдня. База была огромной, вместе с заброшенными коридорами площадь ее занимала несколько квадратных километров. Все эти километры обшарили чуть ли не на ощупь, но тщетно. Когда стало окончательно ясно, что группа Кречетова полностью исчезла, к системе E276H592 двинулась вся Вторая эскадра Космофлота – девять крейсеров, пять авианосцев, пара десятков мелких и вспомогательных судов. Похищение участников военной операции, совершенное со столь вопиющей наглостью, под носом у боевых кораблей, могло быть расценено только как вызов, начало военных действий. Командование Космофлота вызов приняло. На Каролину и несколько близлежащих обитаемых планет были направлены наземные гарнизоны, к дежурящим на орбитах крейсерам добавлены новые единицы. Не только Космофлот, но и все Вооруженные Силы были приведены в состояние «красной готовности». Все силы разведки и срочно мобилизованной научной элиты были брошены на определение местонахождения противника. Земляне готовились защищаться лучшим средством – нападением. Надо было только найти, на кого и где напасть. 

«Да что же это такое? – думал Макс, шагая по звериной тропе за сержантом Лепке. – Чертовщина какая-то. Кречетов, сука, завел и сам не знает куда. Сусанин, бля… И хоть бы хны ему, идет, озирается, чего-то все время собирает. Ученый, ебнутый на всю голову, ничего ему больше не надо. А я еще Ронни к нему ревновал… Черт, Ронни теперь уже точно можно начинать ревновать. Ко всему нынешнему и будущему личному составу базы «Орлиное гнездо». И ко всему мужскому населению Земной Федерации. Скопом и поодиночке». От этой мысли стало так тошно, что больших усилий стоило сдержаться и не броситься на Кречетова с кулаками. Умом он понимал, что глупо это, кто же знал, что треклятая штука так сработает и забросит их в эти сраные джунгли. Но гнев и страх требовали найти виноватого, а винить больше было некого.  
Положение у них на самом деле было аховое. Они оказались впятером неизвестно где, неизвестно как. После долгих бесплодных попыток заставить прибор сработать в обратном направлении, после шумных разборок, едва не перешедших в драку, было принято совместное решение, состоящее из пяти пунктов:  
Первое. Всем успокоиться и держать себя в руках.  
Второе. Считать себя, до выяснения всех обстоятельств, боевой группой, действующей в тылу противника.  
Третье. Командиром группы назначить Станислава Кречетова. Решение по этому пункту было принято неохотно, но единогласно.   
Четвертое. Заместителем командира по боевой части назначить сержанта Лепке.  
Пятое. Командира и заместителя слушаться безоговорочно, но если появится какая-то мысль, высказывать сразу, не сомневаясь.  
Потом провели инвентаризацию имущества. Результаты оказались лучше, чем Макс ожидал. У них было:   
Три проклятых кречетовских регистрирующих устройства. Два из них практической пользы сейчас не имели, поскольку были предназначены для наблюдения за какими-то хитрыми физическими полями и волнами, но третий можно было использовать как химический анализатор, и это было уже огромным плюсом в их положении.  
Два полных десантных боекомплекта, включавших мощные плазменные ружья, ручные бластеры, по пять шоковых и пять разрывных гранат, те самые спецшлемы, знакомые уже Максу универсальные десантные ножи и обязательный пятисуточный продовольственный НЗ.  
Ручные бластеры, принадлежавшие самому Максу, связисту – сержанту Ангстрему и Кречетову.  
Сто сорок три метра универсального армейского кабеля и портативный радиопередатчик, которые были в момент перемещения у связиста.  
Ну и все, что было на них самих – одежда, обувь, личные вещи. Не так мало, если подумать. Достаточно для того, чтобы попробовать продержаться до прибытия помощи.  
Но для того, чтобы дождаться помощи, надо было сначала ее вызвать. Ни гражданские коммы, ни военные сигнала здесь, как и ожидалось, не ловили. Радио тоже издавало только фоновые шумы, слабенький был передатчик, рассчитанный на переговоры внутри корабля в экстремальных условиях.   
Как ни кинь, надо было срочно разобраться, где они все-таки оказались. Если здесь есть какая-никакая цивилизация, возможно, у нее есть достаточно мощные средства связи, чтобы вызвать помощь. Если же ее нет, то можно было попытаться соорудить самим устройство, способное послать хотя бы один мощный сигнал «SOS». Но для начала следовало попытаться определить примерные звездные координаты планеты, на которой они оказались. И у Кречетова, и у Макса в коммы были забиты штурманские карты, поэтому это представлялось достижимой целью. Надо было только выбраться на более или менее открытое место и посмотреть на звездное небо.   
И вот они идут уже пятый час, а проклятые джунгли все никак не расступятся. Макс упрямо шел, преодолевая боль в ноющих от непривычной нагрузки мышцах, и думал о том, сообщат ли его матери, что он пропал, и когда. А Ронни наверняка уже знает. Макс вспомнил несчастное лицо парня, когда они прощались у ангара. Наверно, переживает сейчас, должен переживать, но вот надолго ли это… Блядь, ну почему у них все так по-дурацки получается? «Если только вернусь, - с ожесточением подумал Макс, - если только он меня дождется, никуда его от себя не отпущу. Ни на шаг, ни на миг. Вот только вернусь…»

Ронни понял, что значит выражение: «Сердце оборвалось», когда услышал, что в составе пропавшей группы Кречетова был и второй пилот МДТ номер девять Максим Измайлов. Сердце на самом деле оборвалось, рухнуло куда-то вниз, и Ронни непроизвольно схватился за грудь, пытаясь его остановить.  
\- Эй, парень, ты что, тебе плохо? – кинулась к нему старший техник Ирма Хайконен. – Что ты так с лица спал?  
\- Точно пропали? – спросил в ответ Ронни. – Точно-точно?  
И услышав в ответ, что точно, поиски прекращены, и основная часть экспедиции уже стартовала обратно на «Курятник», вымученно улыбнулся:  
\- Черт, и зачем его туда понесло? Еще меня ругал все время, что бешеный, не думаю, что делаю…  
\- Да ты о ком? Что, друг там твой был?  
\- Друг, - кивнул Ронни. - Макс Измайлов, это мой…   
\- Бойфренд, что ли? – наконец догадалась Хайконен. – Тот высокий шатен, с которым ты был? О господи, я же не знала, а то бы не стала так ляпать с ходу. Извини, Рон.  
\- Да ничего, я в порядке.   
Ронни на самом деле пришел в себя, сердце вернулось на место, только ныло, давая знать, что оно есть. Ирма хотела было отправить его домой, но он отказался, с удвоенным усердием погрузившись в работу. До прибытия основного личного состава штаба операции следовало протестировать все компьютеры, средства связи, пульты и прочую машинерию, установленную в главном конференц-зале «Курятника». Во-первых, работа на самом деле была срочной. Во-вторых, Ронни боялся остаться сейчас наедине со своими мыслями.   
Но рабочий день не мог длиться вечно. Ронни вернулся в номер, рухнул на кровать, прижимая к груди подушку Макса. Сердце все ныло и ныло, в душе нарастало ощущение пустоты и одиночества. Он сам от себя не ожидал такого горя, такого страха и тоски. Ну не козел ли ты, Измайлов, добился своего, привязал, присвоил и не нашел ничего лучшего, чем позволить себя похитить!   
\- Пусть только вернется, - сказал Ронни, глядя в потолок болезненно сухими глазами. – Пусть только вернется, сволочь, я из него дух вышибу, надолго запомнит, как пугать меня. Но пусть он вернется…


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13.

До темноты открытого места они так и не нашли. Ночевали прямо на земле, немного отойдя от тропы. Именно ночевали, а не спали. Чужие джунгли были полны жизнью, самой разной. Животные и растения были, в общем-то, схожи на всех кислородных планетах и здесь были вполне узнаваемы. Значит, здесь должны были водиться и крупные хищники, и ядовитые змеи, и разная другая пакость. Кровососущие насекомые здесь точно были и, если бы не репелленты из десантных комплектов, уже замучили бы их до смерти. То, что эти репелленты отпугивали местных насекомых, тоже говорило о схожести местной фауны, например, с земной, так что расслабляться было нельзя. Они уселись тесным кружком, спинами друг к другу, и просидели так всю ночь, к счастью, короткую, то чутко задремывая, то настораживаясь. Все пятеро до самого утра не сказали вместе и десяти слов, так и провели в молчании эти показавшиеся нескончаемо долгими часы. Темнота была почти абсолютной, густые заросли затягивали небо над головой сплошным покровом, жара немного спала, но от земли все равно поднимался тяжелый сырой теплый воздух. Эта влажная душная тьма рождала клаустрофобию, казалось, что они сидят в каком-то глухом ящике, а не в лесу. Макс несколько раз хотел предложить разжечь костер, но сдерживался, понимая, что это не лучшая идея. Мало ли кто может заглянуть на огонек, а от зверей они и так отобьются. За всю ночь никто их так и не побеспокоил, но, все равно, незаметно подкравшийся рассвет вырвал облегченный вздох у всех. При свете все же было намного легче.  
Позавтракав десантным НЗ, по вкусу напоминающим картон, но весьма питательным, они пошли дальше. С самого начала они двигались вверх по едва заметному уклону, рассчитывая выбраться если не на горный склон, то хотя бы в более сухое место, где растительность будет не столь густой. Тогда можно было бы залезть на дерево и попытаться сориентироваться так. И расчет оправдался, правда, самым неожиданным образом.  
Ближе к вечеру шедший первым десантник, капрал Хусейн, внезапно остановился и обернулся на товарищей с крайне изумленным видом:  
\- Что вы на это скажете? - и ковырнул носком тяжелого ботинка рыхлую перегнойную землю. До сих пор они шли по узкой, прихотливо извивающейся звериной тропе и даже, оказывается, не заметили, как и когда она стала гораздо прямее, ровнее и шире. Теперь же под ботинком капрала из под земли показалась твердая гладкая поверхность.  
Переглянувшись, они, не сговариваясь, принялись разбрасывать землю вокруг вырытой Хусейном ямки. Раскопав примерно на метр в обе стороны, они убедились, что стоят на старой заброшенной дороге. Стало и легче, и тревожнее одновременно. Дальше пошли уже по всей партизанской науке — впереди двигался по зарослям разведчик, остальные шли по тропе, отстав метров на тридцать. И, когда разведчик, тот же капрал, подал условный сигнал, все дружно остановились, держа наизготовку оружие.  
\- Там что-то странное, - недоуменно сказал он, подойдя к общей группе. - Вроде бы заброшенный город. Я бы и не заметил, если бы прямо в дом чуть не вошел, так все заросло.  
Это действительно оказался заброшенный, заросший джунглями город. Настолько заросший, что даже архитектуру зданий толком нельзя было разобрать. Было только ясно, что она отличается от человеческой, здания все были низкие, закругленных форм, никаких острых, вытянутых углов и шпилей. То ли материал, использованный для строительства, был мягче и податливее камня и кирпича, то ли местная растительность была агрессивнее земной, но город сохранился гораздо хуже, чем древние города в Индии или Южной Америке, в которых Кречетову довелось побывать. О том, что он может быть просто старше тех городов, они сначала не подумали из-за строительного материала. Экспресс-анализ, проведенный Кречетовым, показал, что это полимер, очень похожий на тот, из которого была построена база чужаков.  
Город некогда был построен в месте слияния двух рек — узкая темная речушка впадала в другую, большую реку с мутной быстрой водой. Решили переночевать здесь, а с завтрашнего дня двигаться вниз по большой реке, в надежде на то, что если здесь есть один разрушенный город, то найдутся и другие, менее разрушенные, а может, даже и обитаемые. То, что планета, по всей видимости принадлежала тем самым враждебным существам, конечно, пугало, но больше вселяло оптимизм. У тех точно были технические средства, способные доставить их обратно в человеческий мир или хотя бы подать знак о себе. За возвращение придется воевать, в этом никто не сомневался, и воевать с заведомо превосходящим противником. Но когда это останавливало неплохо вооруженного и готового зубами выгрызать шанс на выживание человека? Общую мысль озвучил, как ни странно, самый мирный и тихий на вид человек из всех пятерых – связист Ангстрем.  
\- А ведь у нас есть все шансы вернуться домой героями! – сказал этот щуплый белобрысый паренек и ухмыльнулся. – Если мы наведем Космофлот на эту планету, а? Глядишь, и старшину присвоят досрочно. А уж Доблесть третьей степени точно навесят! Как вы думаете, мэм?  
\- Если наведем, то и вторую Доблесть дадут, - авторитетно заявила сержант Лепке.   
\- А если окажется, что это материнский мир чужаков, - вступил в разговор о чем-то молча думавший все это время Кречетов, - быть вам, ребята, полными кавалерами Воинской Доблести. И звание досрочно обеспечено. А нас с Максом в почетные разведчики примут, не иначе…  
Все недоверчиво замолчали. На этом диком берегу, среди жалких останков когда-то наверняка широкой и красивой набережной, мысль о том, что это может оказаться материнский мир столь могущественной цивилизации, казалась, по меньшей мере, странной. Макс, например, полагал, что это заброшенная за ненадобностью колония, какие и у человечества уже были. Тот же Кобальт явно последние годы доживает…  
Кречетов усмехнулся и пояснил свою мысль:  
\- Я думаю о том, из чего и, главное, как построен этот город. Химический состав полимерных конструкций такой же, как на той базе, откуда нас сюда зашвырнуло. Примеси только другие, но это понятно, под местные условия сделано. А ведь эти покрытия, судя по составу, должны служить не меньше пятисот лет, а скорее всего, много больше. Теперь, смотрите, все здания здесь – капитальные, стационарные, никаких разборных конструкций. Судя по условиям, созданным на базе, у серокожих диапазон комфортных климатических зон такой же примерно, как и у людей. И вот, подумайте, для чего строить такой капитальный город в этих джунглях, на второстепенной, временной колонии? Я, например, даже на Радуге ни одного капитального дома не видел, хотя она уже лет двадцать как объявлена следующим центром развития ареала… Так и живут в куполах, всем хорошо… Если это и не материнский мир, то, думаю, достаточно крупная и важная колония.  
\- А где же тогда цивилизация? – возразил Макс. – Ладно, один город могли и забросить, мало ли… Но где дороги, культурные посадки, какое-то воздушное сообщение? На Земле, даже в амазонских дебрях, мы за это время штук двадцать флаеров бы увидели.   
\- Ага, - неожиданно засмеялся Хусейн. – Мы раз там с девчонкой отдыхали… Была у меня экстремалка, та-акая девочка, - он мечтательно зажмурился и причмокнул, - ну и забрались мы с ней в такие же примерно дебри… Речка там была, приток Амазонки. Я голым купаться полез сдуру. А там кайман… Хлопнул пастью, я прикрыться только успел, отскочил, - он сложил ладони чашечкой, показывая, - и бежать. А рук не отнимаю с перепугу, бежать-то неудобно… Подруга кричит: «Дурак, руки опусти!». Я опомнился, опустил, на берег выскочил, а она орет: «Дурак, прикройся!». Хотел было послать ее по матушке – чего издевается – а смотрю, над речкой флаер завис, и оттуда объективы так и сверкают. Верите, чуть камнем тот флаер не сбил со зла.   
\- Не попал? – сквозь смех спросила Лепке.  
\- Попал. Камень больно мелкий попался.  
После разговора все заметно повеселели. Любопытный Ангстрем голыми руками поймал в реке крупную рыбину и заставил Кречетова проанализировать ее на предмет съедобности. Изучив результаты, Стас заявил, что отравиться не должны, только надо бы ее термически обработать. Всем очень хотелось разжечь костер, но все дисциплинированно дождались темноты – если вдоль реки засветятся огни, о костре не могло быть и речи. И все вздохнули, не то облегченно, не то разочарованно, когда после заката наступил тот же плотный мрак, правда, немного разреженный звездным светом. Но и только. Ни огней на реке, ни зарева на горизонте не было. Зато звезды были видны хорошо, и рисунок созвездий был знакомым даже на первый взгляд. Макс с Кречетовым долго обсуждали и сравнивали свои выводы и пришли к мнению, что, скорее всего, находятся всего в паре прыжков от системы звезды E276H592. Несмотря на то, что это не делало цель более достижимой, они почувствовали большое облегчение от известия, что живут под теми же звездами, что и раньше.  
Рыба оказалась не только съедобной, но и вкусной. После нормальной еды, у живого огня, под приятным ветерком с реки, всех потянуло в сон – сказалась вчерашняя бессонная ночь. Еще немного поболтав о пустяках, решили ложиться спать, дежуря по очереди. Перед сном Макс думал о Ронни и о том, что Кречетов все-таки неправ. Какой это, на хрен, материнский мир? На Земле к ним бы уже наведались и егеря, и речная полиция, и чокнутые экологи. Рыбину эту несчастную из желудков обратно бы вытащили…  
Но следующие дни показали, что Кречетов, пожалуй, близок к истине. За пять суток, что они шли вдоль реки, им попалось еще два заброшенных города. Учитывая довольно низкую скорость пешего передвижения по заросшему диким лесом берегу, плотность былого заселения говорила сама за себя.  
А еще через день, расположившись на ночлег в на диво уцелевшем одиночно стоящем здании, они увидели, как над рекой на другой берег пролетел не то флаер, не то челнок – в общем, атмосферное судно странной формы, похожей на две сложенные друг на друга тарелки.  
Костер в ту ночь не жгли и душевных разговоров не вели. Наступило время действовать, и Максу казалось, что всем вокруг слышно, как гудят его натянутые до предела нервы.

Всю первую неделю после известия о похищении Макса, Ронни жил очень непривычной для себя жизнью. Он много работал, хотя это как раз непривычным и не было. После работы он быстро ужинал, шел в номер и утыкался в комм, пока глаза не начинали слипаться от усталости. Ему ни с кем не хотелось говорить, и вот это было самым странным для него самого и всех, кто его знал. Всю жизнь, сколько себя помнил, он всегда шел к людям с любым своим переживанием. После смерти деда, помнится, жил у Юрика почти неделю, так не хотелось оставаться одному. И нельзя сказать, чтобы он был убит горем или страхом… После первоначального шока мысли у него быстро пришли в порядок, и сердце тоже работало нормально. О Максе он думал постоянно, но уже без того гнетущего чувства, даже с некоторой обидой – умудрился попасть не в то место и время, кто его тащил туда, переживай теперь о нем… Он не верил, что Макс пропал навсегда, это казалось невозможным. Артур же вернулся, и Макс когда-нибудь вернется... Ему просто не хотелось ни с кем общаться, и все тут. Как будто то, что теперь его никто не ждет, делало бессмысленным все прежние развлечения. Даже приезд Салли ничего не изменил. Они с Артуром были слишком заняты друг другом, и Ронни их понимал.  
К концу этой недели прибыло первое пополнение. На «Курятник» направили еще один авианосец и, почему-то, батальон космической пехоты. Заняться космопехам было нечем, абордажа вражеских кораблей и орбитальных станций пока не планировалось, так что их приставили к штабу теперь уже общевойсковой операции «Талисман» в качестве охраны и мальчиков на побегушках.  
Придя утром на работу, Ронни был остановлен на пороге конференц-зала начальственным окриком:  
\- Стой!   
Он недоуменно обернулся:  
\- В чем дело? У меня допуск, - и продемонстрировал бейдж.  
\- Допуск допуском, - ухмыльнулся ражий детина в форме старшего рядового космической пехоты. – А проверить лишний раз не мешает.  
Ронни пожал плечами:  
\- Проверяйте. Где сканер?  
\- А я глазками, - заухмылялся космопех. – И ручками, личный досмотр – святое дело.  
До Ронни наконец дошло.  
\- Отвали, - прошипел он, сузив глаза. – Только сунься, пожалеешь.  
\- Это ты пожалеешь, - ответил тот. – Смотри, куколка, точно пожалеешь.  
Ронни пожал плечами:  
\- Не думаю.  
И пошел внутрь, не видя, каким взглядом проводил его космопех. А если бы и видел, не испугался бы.

\- Иди спать, моя очередь, - из темноты вынырнула сержант Лепке, и задумавшийся Макс вздрогнул. Было удивительно, как бесшумно передвигались такие крупные люди, как она и капрал Хусейн. – Ничего не видел?  
\- Тарелка летала, вся иллюминированная, что твое Рождество, - сказал Макс. – Еще одна, опять на ту сторону пролетела. Все, больше ничего. Мужики спят?  
\- Ага. И ты спи.  
Максу спать не хотелось. Здание, в котором они остановились, было большим, центральная часть осталась практически целой. Они все расположились в одном помещении, но еще два, вполне пригодных для ночевки, оставались пустыми, и он пошел в одно из них, чтобы ненароком никого не разбудить. И опять вздрогнул от неожиданности, увидев там Кречетова. Тот сидел над одним из своих приборов, освещенный монитором и фонарем-таблеткой, прилепленным к стене.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Макс.  
\- Пытаюсь понять, как нас сюда занесло.  
\- И?  
\- Хуйня какая-то, как сказал бы Ронни, - усмехнулся Кречетов. – Забавный мальчик, так виртуозно матерится, и это ему так не идет. Но хорош, ничего не скажешь, и внешность, и ум, и характер, все при нем. Еще бы образования ему и немного блеска… Ему бы пошло быть студентом, как думаешь?  
Макс внезапно разозлился. Кто ему Ронни, чтобы так о нем говорить?!  
\- А тебе какое дело, что ему идет, а что нет? – набычился он. – Имей в виду, он – мой, и я его не отдам, так что закатай губу обратно.  
\- И что он в тебе нашел? – Кречетов смерил его взглядом и покачал головой. – Я мог бы дать ему все, весь мир, а ты что можешь?   
Макса как кипятком окатило. Сука высокомерная, как он смеет!   
\- Показать тебе, что могу? – прошипел он. – И что он во мне находит?  
Стас насмешливо прищурился:  
\- Покажи, я посмотрю.  
И встал, скрестив руки на груди, с холодным интересом разглядывая Макса. Что, думает, слабо?! Не на того напал, плевать хотел Макс Измайлов на все твои миллиарды и громкую славу! Хочешь – получишь!  
Он резко поднялся, в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, навис над Стасом, схватил за плечи:  
\- Ну, смотри, только потом не жалуйся.  
Кречетов не сопротивлялся, продолжал с молчаливой насмешкой рассматривать Макса, как какой-то диковинный экземпляр, и тому это окончательно сорвало резьбу. Он был так ненавистен ему сейчас, этот красивый, холеный, богатый мужчина, умеющий и знающий гораздо больше его, умнее его, старше, лучше… Он был так желанен ему сейчас, с его стройным крепким телом, с его надменной усмешкой, с его силой и умом… И с его ответным желанием. Когда Макс рывком притянул Стаса к себе, одной рукой крепко обхватив за пояс, а другой – запрокидывая ему голову, тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал отталкивать или вырываться. Он сам шагнул вперед, сам вцепился в плечи Макса, сам накрыл его губы жадным и властным ртом, не целуя, а кусая, терзая, высасывая, больно, мучительно и сладко. Они лихорадочно срывали одежду с себя и с друг друга, молча, торопливо, словно боясь передумать. Стас, может, и боялся, но вот Макс был уверен, что его сейчас ничего не может остановить, пока он не утолит этот дикий, бешеный голод, это болезненное, мучительное возбуждение. Смять, подчинить, заставить выгибаться от страсти под собой этого мужчину казалось сейчас самым важным делом его жизни. Даже явление Ронни с бластером его бы сейчас не остановило.  
Борьба за доминирование тоже происходила в молчании, под тяжелое дыхание, звуки трущихся друг о друга не то в объятьях, не то в борьбе голых взмокших тел, под сдавленные стоны, когда кому-то было или больно, или слишком хорошо – они оба уже смутно разбирали, где одно, а где другое. И, когда, вывернувшись из захвата, Стас оказался сверху и, блеснув зубами в совсем уже безумной усмешке, хрипло шепнул заметавшемуся Максу: «Не бойся, малыш» и сам насадился на него, стало ясно, кто выиграл борьбу. И, когда, пришедший в себя Макс подмял партнера под себя и заставил того хрипло стонать и биться в сладких судорогах, тоже стало ясно, кто выиграл.   
\- Победила дружба, - рассмеялся Стас, отдышавшись. – Удивил ты меня, парень, признаю.  
\- Я сам себя удивил, - неохотно признал Макс. – Ты что, специально меня завел? Еще и подготовился заранее…  
\- Конечно, специально. Секс – лучший способ снять напряжение, знаешь ли. А по-другому ты бы вряд ли захотел. Но и понять, что такого в тебе Ронни находит, тоже хотелось.  
\- Вот это и находит, - мрачно сказал Макс. – Я хорошо трахаюсь, и у меня комплекция такая, какая ему нравится. Вот и все, так что завидовать тут нечему. Его только это и держит возле меня.  
\- Хотел бы я сказать, что ты прав, - Стас с какой-то насмешливой жалостью посмотрел на Макса, - но нет, ты ошибаешься. Ронни, наверно, мальчик не так чтобы романтичный, но не только секс его возле тебя держит. Он тебя ценит, считается с тобой. Может, даже и любит, не слишком жарко, раз ты так не думаешь, но уж как умеет.  
\- А ты? – Макс сел, потянулся за одеждой. – Чего ты хочешь от него? И от меня, раз уж на то пошло?  
\- Уже ничего, - Стас вздохнул и тоже стал одеваться. – Я, знаешь ли, давно не мальчик и со своими эмоциями хорошо справляюсь. Но я бы очень хотел встретить Ронни до тебя, что правда, то правда. Или тебя – до него.  
Макс промолчал, что тут скажешь. Только подумал, что последняя фраза явно была для красного словца. Но прозвучало эффектно, умеет говорить, мать его… Где бы ему, Максу, найти такие слова для Ронни… Бля, если Ронни узнает, то уже никакие слова не помогут.  
\- Стас, - взмолился он, наплевав на гордость, - ради бога, не говори Рону, как мы тут стресс снимали… Он меня сначала кастрирует, потом бросит подыхать в одиночестве.   
\- Раньше надо было думать, - назидательно сказал Стас, но, увидев лицо Макса, быстро произнес, - да шучу я. Конечно, не скажу, за кого ты меня принимаешь. Да и что было-то?  
\- Ничего, - облегченно выдохнул Макс. – Ничего не было, не о чем тут говорить…  
Насчет лучшего способа Кречетов оказался прав. Державшее с вечера тело и душу в железных тисках напряжение отпустило, и Макс смог заснуть. Иначе неизвестно, как бы он выдержал следующий, оказавшийся таким длинным и трудным, день.

Вечером Ронни ушел с работы очень поздно – внезапно забарахлил основной процессор, на всякий случай было решено подключить в сеть резервный, чтобы не сбивать сложные расчеты. Как всегда, ничего под рукой вовремя не оказалось, некоторые детали собирали по разным кораблям, так что дело затянулось надолго. Он очень устал, потому решил пойти к себе, не заходя в столовую, купить по дороге в буфете каких-нибудь пирожков и поесть в номере. Короткий путь из буфета в гостиницу шел через боковой коридор, всегда безлюдный. Но сегодня он оказался не пустым. Давешний космопех, обдав перегаром, прижал Ронни к стене с поразительной для пьяного быстротой и ловкостью:  
\- А, сладенькая куколка! Какая встреча!  
Ронни передернуло от отвращения:  
\- Пусти, скотина! – прорычал он, упираясь одной рукой в широченную грудь, другой нашаривая в кармане нож. Несчастные пирожки валялись на полу.  
\- Что сказал?! – космопех попытался схватить его за грудки, но Ронни вывернулся, с диким наслаждением заехал ублюдку головой в челюсть и ботинком – в голень, отскочил и повторил, поигрывая раскрытым ножом:  
\- Скотина. Грязная пьяная тварь.  
Он понимал, что нарывается, но остановиться не мог. Казалось, все плохое, что досталось ему в жизни и, особенно, в последние дни, сосредоточилось в этом человеке, имени которого он не знал, но повадки которого были знакомы ему до тошноты. И то, что тот не стал лезть на нож, хотя при желании запросто бы с ним справился - космопех ведь все же, а ушел, грязно ругаясь и угрожая, было плохим знаком, Ронни это знал. Отныне ему придется с оглядкой ходить по базе. Ну и плевать. Как-нибудь отобьется, не впервой. Правда, сейчас ему некому помочь, если что… Эх, Макс, что же ты так не вовремя исчез?


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14.

С утра встал вопрос – как переправиться через реку. Обе «тарелки», виденные вчера, летели туда и в одном направлении, значит и «боевой группе» путь лежал в ту сторону.   
Река была широкая, глубокая, с быстрым течением. Пересечь ее вплавь было делом трудным, а учитывая неведомое зверье, наверняка живущее в ней, то и невозможным. Надо было искать какое-то плавсредство, вернее, за явной бесперспективностью поисков, сооружать его самим. Да уж, легко сказать, а вот сделать… Если бы в курс обучения десантников не входило строительство плотов из подручных средств, они бы, наверно, так и остались на этом берегу или бы нашли бесславный конец в коварных водах. И так намучились.   
Пока сержант с капралом, матерясь и напрягая мозги в мучительных попытках вспомнить откровения десятилетней давности, обсуждали, как и из чего строить плот, способный перевезти на тот берег пятерых взрослых людей и не развалиться при этом, остальные почтительно внимали им и молчали, чтобы не спугнуть мысль. Зато когда началось само строительство, высказаться успели все, в основном, нецензурно. Только Кречетов помалкивал, время от времени подавая дельные идеи. Макс косился на него с невольным уважением – и впрямь умный мужик, с логикой все в порядке, и выдержка такая, что только позавидуешь.   
К полудню таки удалось соорудить некое подобие плота, устроившее всех. Решили быстро поесть и переправляться, чтобы успеть засветло продвинуться как можно дальше по тому берегу.   
Переправлялись, потея от напряжения, благодаря про себя бога за то, что хватило ума не двинуться вплавь. Пусть плохо построенный плот был неуклюж и медлителен, заставляя с тревогой смотреть на небо – как бы не принесло «тарелку» невовремя, но смотреть в воду было еще страшнее. Что там кайман, от которого бегал капрал Хусейн! От скользящих за плотом хищных трехметровых силуэтов, пожалуй, так просто не сбежишь и ладошками не прикроешься… Благо, были они, кажется, не двоякодышащими, ибо за весь без малого час, ушедший на переправу, из-под воды ничего не показалось. И были не стайными, к плоту подплывали по одному, и удавалось их отгонять. Но облегченно все вздохнули только, когда плот выбрался на мелководье, и на берег выскочили с максимальной скоростью.  
\- Что же тут в морях водится, если в реке такие монстры живут? – спросил капрал Хусейн. – Это ж акула местная, кажется?  
\- Зато крокодилов нет, - ответила ему Лепке. – А на местные морские курорты я бы не поехала, факт. Я вот что думаю, а почему в джунглях на нас никто не охотился, даже не пытался?  
\- Значит, в джунглях нет таких хищников, - задумчиво сказал Кречетов. – По всем законам теории вероятности, за все время, что мы идем, хотя бы одно столкновение должно бы было быть. Только вот вопрос, не было ли их изначально, или их просто уничтожили в свое время… На Земле не один вид, как вы знаете, исчез из-за алчности человеческой. И здесь могли… Только причина, получается, в другом – не в алчности, а в страхе.  
\- Одно другому не помеха, - возразила Лепке. – У нас крупных хищников тоже повыбивали из-за шкур и прочего. Может, здесь просто выбивали дольше и вовремя не остановились. Знаешь, Стас, я все больше убеждаюсь, что прав ты. Если это и не материнский мир серокожих, то старая, хорошо обжитая в свое время, колония. Так что, парни, сверлите дырки под ордена!

Потом до вечера шли по порядком осточертевшим джунглям, хоронясь втрое строже, чем до этого. Когда стемнело, стало ясно, что идут верно – совсем близко от них небо подсвечивалось снизу. Значит, там есть хотя бы один крупный, ярко освещенный объект. К тому же, под вечер они снова вышли на старую заброшенную дорогу, судя по всему, ведущую к этому объекту. После недолгого спора решили все же дойти туда сегодня – посмотреть издалека, за ночь подумать и принять решение.  
Это оказался город, такой же, как те, которые они видели, за одним существенным исключением. В самом центре его было то ли восстановлено, то ли построено заново одно большое здание. Наконец-то стало возможным оценить местную архитектуру – здание было действительно необычной формы, смахивало очертаниями на яйцо. Больше всего удивляло отсутствие окон, их не было вообще, зато куполообразный верх здания был полностью прозрачным. Также не было видно дверей, вернее, вход в дом был, угадывался, но никак не был подчеркнут дизайнерски. Просто закрытый проем в стене. Прямо возле здания в ряд стояли три «тарелки». Никакого движения снаружи не было, а внутри, даже если и было, то за отсутствием окон, узнать об этом было нельзя. Только свет, бьющий вверх из дома, показывал, что там кто-то есть.  
\- Бля, знать бы хоть примерно, как ими управлять, - кивнул Макс на «тарелки». – Можно было бы попробовать угнать.   
\- И поднять тарарам? – скептически хмыкнул Кречетов. – Вот если бы на них можно было прямо домой улететь…   
\- А почему не домой? – Макс не унимался. – Вроде как в двадцатом веке они на таких тарелках и летали на Землю, - он сник. – Да какая разница, все равно управлять ими не умеем.  
\- Это да, - кивнул Кречетов. – И я как-то сомневаюсь, что они на тарелках на Землю летали… Вернее, они на них летали, но на Земле, понимаешь? Нас сюда как закинуло, подумай.  
\- А-а, - Макс начал понимать. – Думаешь, они в этих посудинах телепортировались туда-обратно? На самом деле логично. На хрена время тратить, если можно так – раз и там. Только вот убей, не пойму, как это можно вообще, а уж как мы сюда попали…  
\- И я не пойму, - вздохнул Стас. – Единственно, могу предположить, что на том месте стояло какое-то устройство, с помощью которого они перемещаются. А мой прибор каким-то образом сумел уловить и однократно воспроизвести необходимые условия. Тут надо гениального физика, сам понимаешь, а не меня, ксеноархеолога-почти-дилетанта.  
\- Ладно, - вмешалась в разговор сержант. – О физике потом подумаем. Сейчас давайте решать, что делать будем. Надо бы разведать как-нибудь, а?  
\- Можно ночью попробовать внутрь заглянуть, - предложил Хусейн. – Вряд ли они станут наверх пялиться, даже если не все спать будут. А шлемы у нас будь здоров, все разглядим, даже в темноте.  
\- Хорошо, так и сделаем, - согласился Кречетов. – Другого выхода у нас все равно нет. Вдвоем пойдете?  
Лепке кивнула:  
\- Конечно. В паре, оно надежнее, и вообще вдвоем всегда лучше, чем одному. Верно, Ангстрем?  
Ангстрем почему-то смутился и покраснел – даже в темноте было видно. Макс хмыкнул про себя – не только они со Стасом расслаблялись, что ли, прошлой ночью… А что, Ангстрем как раз может быть во вкусе сержанта – маленький, щупленький, не красавчик, как Ронни, но вполне себе миловидный. И, наверно, не такой строптивый, подумал он со вздохом. Ронни-Ронни, что ты делаешь сейчас? О чем думаешь?  
\- Миленка вспомнил? – ткнула его в бок сержант. – Хороший мальчик он у тебя, а красивый какой… Повезло тебе!  
Макс неприязненно покосился на Лепке и отошел от греха подальше. Сговорились они, что ли? Хотя, может, со стороны виднее, и Ронни не так уж и холоден к нему? Макс горько усмехнулся – надо же, о чем он думает, находясь неизвестно где, без единого реального шанса на спасение, можно сказать, на пороге гибели. Вот уж, никогда не думал, что способен на такие страсти! Лучше бы пошел и еще раз Кречетова трахнул, тот, поди, не откажется…   
Из меланхолии Макс вышел только тогда, когда десантники отправились на разведку. Они втроем, сжимая кулаки, напряженно ждали все полчаса их отсутствия, не обменявшись ни словом за все время. Если Лепке с Хусейном не вернутся, легче всего будет сразу застрелиться, все трое это понимали. Можно сколько угодно изгаляться над военными, но в таких ситуациях становится абсолютно ясно – без них нельзя. Есть ситуации, когда мирного человека может защитить только человек с ружьем, и настало, кажется, время, когда человечество может защитить только армия. Макс втихаря радовался, что не проголосовал в прошлом году за половинное сокращение Космофлота, хотя сделал это исключительно в пику матери. Как бы то ни было, но в том, что человечество встретило врага во всеоружии, есть и его маленькая заслуга.  
Вернулись десантники в шоке.  
\- Там, - захлебываясь, заговорил Хусейн, - ох, блядь, срань господня, простите за выражение… Помните, Лебовски говорил о «медузе»? Так вот, они в этом проклятом доме! Двадцать три, бля, кошмарных тварей! Вам это ни о чем не говорит?  
\- Ровно двадцать три, - подтвердила сержант Лепке. – Мы по два раза каждый пересчитали. Выходит, те бедолаги похищенные – здесь? Или то, что от них осталось, прости господи?  
\- Выходит, что так, - согласился Кречетов. – Все это не может быть случайным совпадением. А что вы еще видели?  
И резюмировал, выслушав рассказ:  
\- Чем дальше, тем страньше… Что бы это значило, хотел бы я знать?  
Макс был с ним согласен.  
Кроме двадцати трех «медуз» десантники насчитали в доме всего семерых серокожих и кучу сложного на вид оборудования. Выглядели чужаки, по их словам, точно так же, как описывала их Салли. Все время, пока десантники ползали по периметру здания на липучках-пауках, никто из серых не то что головы не поднял, глаз не открыл.   
\- Непонятно, то ли спят, то ли медитируют, - говорила сержант. – Сидят рядком вдоль стены, головы на грудь свесили, глаза закрыты. Фу, вот ведь гадостные создания… Так бы и пошла да перерезала всем глотки.  
\- А может, так и сделать? – предложил Хусейн. – Это запросто, точно вам говорю. Только надо внутрь бесшумно попасть, ну, это мы придумаем как.  
Однако, обсудив все как следует, приняли решение выждать пару дней. Во-первых, надо было подождать на случай, если к чужакам прибудет кто-то еще. Если за два дня так никого и не будет, можно будет с большой долей вероятности считать, что им противостоят только эти семеро. Во-вторых, надо было понаблюдать и решить, стоит ли вообще нападать или лучше идти дальше к цивилизации. Как бы ни хотелось помочь людям, сами они с «медузами» вряд ли смогут разобраться. Вызов помощи не только сохранял приоритет, но и становился гораздо более срочным и нужным.

На следующий день после стычки Ронни с космопехом прибыл, наконец, весь личный состав штаба операции во главе с целым контр-адмиралом. Работы техникам прибавилось, а штат, из соображений секретности, не увеличивали. Ронни это и удивляло – на кого тут шпионить, скажите? - и радовало – больше работы, меньше времени для ненужных мыслей.   
В систему E276H592 пришел флот с Земли, и работа по изучению чужой базы закипела всерьез. До прибытия орбитальной станции ученые жили на боевых кораблях и, говорят, спали прямо в кают-компаниях, но никто не жаловался. Зато в гостинице стало пусто и тихо. Штабные офицеры жили на своем корабле, почти вся научная команда улетела, остались только три психолога, Салли с Артуром и Рон.   
Артур так ничего и не смог вспомнить из лакун в памяти. Но больше ничего странного и необычного в его организме и сознании медики не нашли, только понятные последствия сильного стресса. Гораздо больше вопросов вызвал его камешек – он работал точно так же, как и талисманы Салли и Рона, но помимо этого, он рос! К сожалению ученых и облегчению Артура, изучение его артефакта пришлось отложить на потом. Из-за того, что камушек рос, Артур не мог пока вставить его в кольцо или серьгу, как хотел, и носил пока на шее, в сетчатом мешочке, чтобы камень соприкасался с открытой кожей. Это, видимо, было необходимым условием для того, чтобы талисман работал – непосредственный физический контакт с владельцем  
Несмотря на то, что остались фактически одни в гостинице, друзья почти не виделись – днем все трое были заняты, по вечерам парочка не выходила из своего номера, Ронни же опять начал выбираться в люди. Все-таки не мог он долго в одиночестве, только поражался Салли – как она смогла просидеть два месяца одна в квартире? Общаться ему по-прежнему особо не хотелось, но в компании все же было легче. Он больше молчал, слушал разговоры, почти не пил, но продолжал сидеть вместе со всеми, пока не начинало клонить в сон. Его состояние, кажется, понимали и с разговорами особо не лезли. 

Ронни все это время не забывал о стычке в коридоре. Космопех, фамилия которого была, оказывается, Ваш (vache – корова по фр., примечание автора), по-прежнему был в охране конференц-зала. Руки он больше не распускал и ничего не говорил, но при каждой встрече провожал Ронни тяжелым многообещающим взглядом. Так что парень держался настороже, но всего предусмотреть все же не мог.  
В тот вечер его послали на склад, отнести остатки непригодившихся кабелей.   
\- И сразу домой иди, - сказала Ирма. – И так у тебя переработка больше всех выходит. Я понимаю, тебе работой отвлечься хочется, но отдыхать тоже надо. Толковый ты парень и работящий, по виду так даже и не скажешь.  
Ронни поблагодарил и согласился, но сразу домой он не собирался. Склад был рядом со шлюзами, а сегодня должен был прилететь корабль с E276H592. Официально новости ему сообщат только завтра, если вообще сообщат, а так был шанс попробовать разузнать у команды корабля, что новенького раскопали яйцеголовые.   
Поболтав немного на складе с кладовщицей Лори, с завидным упорством продолжающей заигрывать с ним, несмотря на полное отсутствие отклика, Ронни направился к шлюзам. По дорожкам выходило далековато, поэтому он пошел напрямик, по узкому коридору вдоль глухой складской стены, как ходил всегда. И только выругался сквозь зубы, увидев впереди знакомую массивную фигуру. Вот сука, что он здесь потерял, в складской зоне!  
Но дело оказалось еще серьезнее, чем Ронни мог предполагать. Из-за спины Ваша показалась еще одна такая же туша. Подумав, что в такой ситуации сбегать не позорно, Ронни оглянулся и увидел, что третий космопех загородил собой пути к отступлению.  
\- Вот сука, - почти восхищенно произнес Ронни, давя рождающийся страх. Никогда нельзя показывать ублюдку, что ты боишься, учил дед. – Ты не просто скотина, а трусливая скотина. Дружков приволок, надо же… Боишься меня?  
Нож давно уже удобно лежал в руке, но Рон не обольщался – ничего он против троих сделать не сможет. Честно говоря, если бы Ваш не был трусливым козлом, то и против него одного не выстоял бы.  
Ваш, между тем, не торопился ни отвечать, ни действовать, только ухмылялся, по-хозяйски разглядывая Ронни. Видимо, это должно было вогнать «куколку» в ужас, но возымело обратный эффект. Рон почувствовал, как его накрывает хорошо уже подзабытая холодная ярость – с тех пор, как его, восемнадцатилетнего, попытался изнасиловать пьяный матрос с транзитного корабля, он такого ледяного, какого-то потустороннего и абсолютно безумного чувства не испытывал. Того матроса он бы насмерть забил ногами, если бы не остановили вовремя, а сейчас… Сделать с этими троими он по-прежнему ничего не может, но вот с собой – запросто. Страха не стало вообще. Ронни широко улыбнулся и, не меняясь в лице, полоснул себя ножом по руке выше запястья, стараясь не задеть вену. Но, кажется, все-таки задел, потому что кровь пошла сразу и обильно, но ему было плевать. Он сжал кулак, от чего кровь потекла струйкой на пол, и медленно провел окровавленной рукой поперек лица, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Срань господня, да он псих, - плюнул второй космопех. – Хрен с ним, Ваш, пошли отсюда. Еще не хватало в тюрягу из-за маньяка загреметь. Докажи потом, что это не мы его…  
Ваш спорить не стал, и третий, так и простоявший молча все это время, тоже ушел.  
Только когда их шаги стихли, Ронни опустился на пол, зажимая рану второй рукой. Голова кружилась – видимо, много крови успел потерять. Все-таки, он, наверно, правда, псих… Ну и пусть, это лучше, чем быть избитым и изнасилованным сворой ублюдков. Ронни нашарил комм, вызвал кибермеда и потерял сознание.

За два дня выжидания ничего в обстановке не изменилось. Один раз «тарелка» летала куда-то и вернулась с теми же двумя пассажирами, что и улетала. Серокожие, похоже, ничем особо не занимались, из дома выходили редко и, вообще, выглядели какими-то вялыми и безжизненными, как марионетки. Людей за это время так и ни разу и не увидели. Ждать больше становилось невыносимым, надо было что-то делать. Но вот что?   
\- Надо брать «языка», - сказала сержант Лепке.   
\- Взять-то возьмем, - Хусейн покачал головой. – Это не вопрос. А вот что с ним делать, с «языком» этим, допрашивать как?  
\- Ну, они же людей похищали и держали столько, - влез Ангстрем. – Значит, общались как-то.  
\- Твоя правда, - сержант выжидательно посмотрела на Кречетова. – Что скажешь, командир?  
\- То и скажу, - кивнул Стас. – Надо брать. Толку от ожидания больше нет.  
Дело, казавшееся самым несложным, неожиданно провалилось и обернулось совсем уж потрясающим образом.   
Брать «языка» отправился Хусейн. Прикрывали его все остальные, грамотно расставленные сержантом Лепке по огневым точкам, хотя капрал и посмеивался над такой перестраховкой. Но реальность в очередной раз доказала – армейские уставы писаны кровью!  
Когда Хусейн бесшумно вырос за спиной «серого» и скрутил его, затыкая рот, тот не успел издать ни звука и даже, кажется, понять, что происходит. Но спустя буквально пару секунд из дома высыпали все остальные шестеро «серых», с какими-то стержнями в руках, и Лепке первая открыла огонь. Спустя еще пару секунд, на площадке перед домом лежали шесть дымящихся трупов и сержант Хусейн, придавивший собой с неожиданной для такого хилого создания силой вырывающегося «серого».  
\- Бля, - сказал Хусейн, наконец угадав нервный центр, отключивший чужака. – Я и понять ничего не успел. Как они узнали?  
\- Что-то вроде телепатии, полагаю, - сказал Стас. – Что уж теперь, главное, дело сделано.   
Он подошел к трупам и с любопытством стал их разглядывать. Макс присоединился к нему. Смотреть на мертвых чужаков было и противно, и интересно. «Странно, - подумал Макс, - вроде бы я должен что-то еще чувствовать… Все же впервые в жизни убил живое существо, если и не сам, то участвовал в этом». Но никакого шока или вины, как ни искал, так в себе и не нашел. Слишком уж чужими и враждебными были эти шесть мертвецов.  
\- Ну что, теперь в дом? – спросил неунывающий Ангстрем. – И этого, наверно, надо в чувство привести. – Он пихнул ногой валяющегося в отключке «серого». – Надо, наверно, быстрее. Вдруг там, в «медузах», живые люди?


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15.

Очнулся Ронни уже в госпитале. Он лежал один в стерильно-белой палате на четыре койки, подключенный к стационарному кибермеду. Больше в палате ни души не было, но, видимо, на пульт подавался какой-то сигнал о том, что пациент пришел в себя, потому что через пару минут к нему вошел врач, хорошо знакомый по прежним обследованиям, капитан медслужбы Стюарт.  
\- Ну и как прикажешь это безобразие понимать? – спросил он, просматривая данные на мониторе. – Наверно, чистил яблоко и порезался?  
\- Именно так, - ответил Рон. Голос звучал слабо и как-то по-другому, как чужой.  
\- А яблоко где, позволь спросить?  
\- Проглотил с перепугу, - вяло сказал Ронни. – Ну, док, вы же все понимаете.  
Стюарт покачал головой:  
\- Ничего я не понимаю. Дурак ты, Рон, уж прости за резкость. Столько крови потерял, теперь восстанавливаться неделю будешь. Хорошо, кибермед успел вовремя, а то пришлось бы тебя реанимировать, и не факт, что обошлось бы без тяжелых последствий.   
Ронни молчал, только просительно улыбался. Стюарт вздохнул:  
\- Ну ладно, как хочешь. Но с военной полицией тебе все равно придется поговорить. По инструкции обо всех подобных ранениях я обязан им сообщать.  
\- А потом можно будет уйти?  
\- Сегодня переночуешь здесь. Если утром все нормально будет, можешь идти. Но работать тебе неделю еще нельзя.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто ответил Ронни, хотя ему совсем не улыбалось бездельничать целую неделю.  
\- Учти, буду проверять, - строго сказал Стюарт. – Большая кровопотеря – это не шутки, молодой человек. Тебе, конечно, восстановили потерянный объем, но человеческий организм – штука нежная, кто знает, что успело пострадать.  
Ронни только вздохнул – может, к психиатру сходить за эту неделю? Он сам сейчас не понимал, как мог такое выкинуть. Правду дед говорил – нрав дурной у него, бешеный. Дед и сам такой был… Хотя, что, было бы лучше здесь валяться избитому и, не дай бог, отыметому во все дыры? Нет уж, лучше он попозорится, объясняя, что вот, такой он неловкий, порезался нечаянно. На крайняк, пусть думают, что за Макса допереживался…  
Правду он рассказал только Салли с Артуром. Салли его, как он и ожидал, отругала, Артур молчал, только смотрел укоризненно.   
\- И что думаешь, они теперь в покое тебя оставят? – спросила Сэл в конце речи. – Почему ты полиции ничего не сказал?  
\- Оставят, - твердо ответил Ронни. – С психом связываться не захотят, кишка тонка.  
\- Рон прав, наверно, - вмешался Артур. – Такие ублюдки только на слабых горазды. А мне вот что интересно, почему твой камушек на них не отреагировал? Угроза-то нешуточная была, на самом деле. Если верить, что они в беде человека прикрывают, должен был как-то подействовать.  
Ронни почесал в затылке. Вопрос и вправду был интересный.   
\- Не знаю… Слушай, Сэл, мы же их с шести лет таскаем. И разное у нас было, у меня так точно это не первый случай… Помнишь историю с матросом с «Леди Янг»? Меня тогда точно так же переклинило. И еще было, и просто драки, и тоже… хотели… Но ни разу ведь не срабатывал камушек.  
\- Точно, - задумчиво сказала Салли. – Я, конечно, не ты, и приключений на задницу специально не искала – молчи, Рон, так и есть – но один раз пришлось всерьез отбиваться, и ничего. Получается, что на других людей он не реагирует?   
\- Получается, так.  
\- Да, - вздохнула Салли, - лучше бы реагировал… Кречетову, наверно, надо будет сказать, если… когда… Ронни, ты так и не успел ничего узнать?  
Ронни помотал головой.  
\- Я же не дошел до шлюзов.  
Салли сочувствующе вздохнула:  
\- Как ты вообще? Сильно переживаешь?  
\- Даже не знаю, Сэл, - искренне ответил Рон. – Просто… скучно очень, понимаешь? Как будто у меня отобрали что-то… Что-то очень важное и нужное. И я сижу и тупо жду, когда мне его вернут.

Ронни с Артуром оказались правы. Когда на следующий день Ронни пришел в штаб сказать, что приболел, и врач запретил ему работать, Ваш был на посту и только отвел глаза. А на второй день после происшествия, когда Рон в одиночестве стоял на обзорной галерее, глядя на неизменный тускло-желтый шар безымянной звезды и раздумывая, чем бы занять бесконечное послеобеденное время, к нему подошел тот самый третий космопех. Ронни напрягся и вызывающе посмотрел ему в глаза. Парень был молодой, едва ли намного старше самого Рона, рыжий, веснушчатый, так посмотреть – теленок теленком. В ответ на взгляд Ронни он смущенно опустил голову и покраснел.  
\- Смотри-ка ты, прямо девственница, - ядовито процедил Рон. – Чего надо?  
\- Я… это… извиниться, в общем, хотел… Я ж не знал…   
\- Чего не знал? Что я псих, и меня бояться надо?  
\- Ну, вообще… Что трое на одного и все такое. Меня позвали, мол, разобраться надо, я и пошел, - парень внезапно осмелел и поднял голову. – Я только хотел вмешаться, как ты раз – и… Отчаянный ты. И не думай, что я так и бросил тебя там. Я вернулся сразу, как понял, что произошло, но с тобой уже кибермед возился, я и ушел.  
\- Ну, спасибо, - Ронни прищурился, - я все понял. И чего ты теперь от меня хочешь?  
\- Ничего. Просто сказать хотел и извиниться, - парень несмело улыбнулся. – Не держи на меня зла, короче. И если что, скажи мне, ладно? Я кому хочешь наваляю, мало не покажется.  
\- Спасибо, - уже искренне сказал Ронни. Надо же, заступник нашелся, но от души же предлагает. – Но у меня уже есть, кому говорить, в случае чего.   
И подумал с тоской – а есть ли еще? Где тебя носит, Макс?

Чтобы привести пленника в чувство, пришлось попотеть. Но и придя в сознание, он оставался вялым и безжизненным, ни на что не реагировал, только тупо моргал черными глазами-блюдцами.  
\- Пытать его, что ли, - плюнула с досады Лепке. – Так помрет еще, хлипкий, сука…  
\- Это точно, - протянул Кречетов. – Ладно, оставим его пока… Надо бы запереть его где-нибудь. Пусть оклемается, я думаю, у него шок.  
\- Да я же ничего такого ему не сделал, - озадачился Хусейн. – Кровь не пускал, ничего не ломал.  
\- Психологический шок, - сдерживая смех, пояснил Кречетов. – Душевный, можно сказать.  
Все помолчали, переваривая, что у «серокожих» тоже может быть душа.  
\- Ну, так и есть, наверно, - наконец согласился Хусейн. – Только как-то не верится мне, что душа у него есть. Тьфу, погань.  
Однако, как оказалось, Стас опять оказался прав. Когда пленника на следующий день выпустили из заточения в единственном запирающемся помещении – чего-то вроде чулана, он заговорил. Сразу, сам, добровольно.  
\- Ваши люди – здесь, - он указал на «медуз». Говорил он на староанглийском, очень чисто и правильно, произнося слова без всяких интонаций, как робот. – С ними ничего плохого не случилось. Забирайте их и уходите, убийцы. Я покажу вам.  
\- О как, - Лепке хлопнула себя по бедру. – Надо же, как куколка вывернула. Ну уж нет, сладенький, для начала ты нам докажешь, что люди – здесь, и что они в полном порядке.  
\- А может, не надо пока их трогать? – сказал Макс. – Может, правда, забрать их и свалить отсюда, пока не поздно. И его заберем с собой. На базе лучше разберутся, думаю.  
Все заговорили одновременно, заспорили. Все это время серокожий молчал, равнодушно таращась на стены, как будто его ничего больше не волновало. Страшненькая такая, уродливая куколка, сержант точно подметила.  
Наконец решили сделать так, как предложил Макс. Всех очень напрягала возможность, что чужак зашвырнет их к черту на кулички вместо базы, но чтобы найти другой выход, требовалось время, а оно теперь ценилось дороже золота.   
\- Давай, показывай, - пихнул серокожего Хусейн. – Но учти, ты с нами идешь, так что, в случае чего, тебя ждет мучительная медленная смерть. Понял?  
Понял чужак или нет, но сделал все, как надо. Он долго возился с большим, причудливых очертаний, агрегатом, так же похожим на какое-то чудовище, как и «медузы» и вся их техника, на которую Кречетов смотрел голодным взглядом и, было видно, весь вчерашний день мысленно бил себя по рукам, чтобы не закопаться в нее с головой. Работали со своей техникой чужие очень своеобразно – откидывали крышку, погружали по локоть руки в желеобразное содержимое и замирали. Как бы то ни было, все сработало штатно – в какой-то миг все почувствовали тошноту и головокружение, а в следующее мгновение уже стояли в центре зала на базе чужих в системе E276H592, в окружении обалдевшей толпы, в обществе двадцати трех «медуз» и валяющегося безжизненной тушкой «серого».

\- Ронни, ты слышал? – голос Салли из комма буквально оглушал.   
\- Что? – спросил Рон, потирая ухо. – Говори тише, ты меня…  
\- Заткнись, Рон О’Ши, и слушай меня! Они вернулись!  
\- А?! – Ронни постоял, осознавая услышанное, потом отключил комм, невзирая на несущийся оттуда голос Салли, и побежал в штаб.  
Там творился полный бардак. Все бегали от стола к столу, от монитора к монитору, размахивали руками. Гомон стоял, как в дешевой пивнушке в день зарплаты. Ронни оторопело посмотрел на всегда таких чинных, холодно-вежливых штабных офицеров и схватил за рукав пробегавшую мимо Ирму:  
\- Так это правда? Они вернулись? И… Макс?  
Ирма бросилась ему на шею:  
\- Да-да, правда! Ой, поздравляю тебя, Рон! – отстранилась, озабоченно глядя на него. – Ты, наверно, захочешь туда полететь? Я узнаю, смогут тебя взять или нет.  
И унеслась, не дожидаясь ответа. Ронни и сам не знал, хочет он туда лететь или нет. И вообще не понимал, что сейчас чувствует. Одно было ясно – пока своими глазами Макса, живого и здорового, не увидит, покоя ему не будет.  
Так что, когда Ирма прибежала обратно, издалека крича, чтобы он шел и быстро собирался, потому что борт уходит через сорок минут, и она выбила ему место, он рванул в номер со всей возможной скоростью. И думал по дороге, что вся эта история с Вашем обернулась к лучшему – у него впереди целая свободная неделя, считая выходные.

Навалились на них сразу, всей толпой, прямо в зале. Если бы не Кречетов, пожалуй, так и продержали бы там, пока они бы от голода и усталости не свалились. Стас сумел коротко и содержательно ответить на вопросы, сказал, что чужак говорит на староанглийском, и что надо бы для начала позаботиться о людях в «медузах», и их оставили в покое. Вернее, оставили ученые, а военные взяли в оборот. Максу казалось, что он никогда еще не говорил столько слов кряду. Его вежливо и дотошно заставили в мельчайших подробностях рассказать о каждом проведенном дне на чужой планете. Слава богу, удалось не проговориться об их с Кречетовым маленьком приключении. Макс горячо понадеялся, что и тот промолчит. Потом его похвалили за снимки звездного неба, которые он догадался сделать на всякий случай, хотя какое там могло быть качество, и, наконец, отпустили.   
\- А когда можно будет вернуться в «Орлиное гнездо»? – спросил, уходя, Макс.  
\- Вот этого сказать не могу, - допрашивавший его разведчик развел руками. – Сами должны понимать, это от многих факторов зависит.  
Макс понимал, но легче от этого ему не было. Встреча с Ронни отодвигалась на неопределенный срок. Хорошо, хоть матери, оказывается, еще не сообщили. А Рону даже и не позвонишь – транслятор Сети должен добраться сюда вместе с орбитальной станцией, а та еще в трех сутках пути. Может, как героям, им разрешат воспользоваться гиперсвязью? Макс подумал и решил, что завтра обязательно попробует. И сегодня бы спросил, да точно откажут, гиперсвязь сейчас наверняка посекундно расписана.  
Разместили их там же, где и допрашивали – на флагмане Второй эскадры – крейсере «Александр Невский». В тесноте, что называется, да не в обиде – в одной из кают-компаний к четырем имеющимся койкам поставили пятую. Для шестой места не хватило, и одному из них, сказали, придется спать в гамаке. Макс подозревал, что ему, но Кречетов неожиданно вызвался сам, сказав, что он мельче, и ему будет удобнее, чем Максу. Тем более что завтра он все равно переберется на свою яхту, которая уже движется на автопилоте к «Невскому». Так что после душа и горячего ужина Макс блаженно растянулся в чистой постели и заснул, чувствуя себя счастливейшим из смертных.

За полусутки пути к системе E276H592, которую, оказывается, стали уже называть «Талисманом», Ронни узнал много нового. Нет, о возвращении группы Кречетова все летевшие офицеры знали столько же, сколько и он сам – что просто так вот возникли из ниоткуда посреди зала, да не одни, а с кучей непонятных устройств и полудохлым инопланетянином в придачу. А узнал он о том, что, оказывается, уже определили ближайшую, предположительно, обитаемую звездную систему чужаков, и сегодня к ней стартовал автомат-разведчик. Но военных смущала необычайно низкая техногенная активность в системе. И еще кое-что узнал.  
\- Если бы не рылись, как мыши в крупе, - объяснял ему о системе чужих майор Смит, невысокий толстячок, сразу начавший относиться к Ронни, как добрый дядюшка, - хрен бы чего обнаружили. Там можно год жить и ничего не заметить, думаю. Вот, кавалеры твои, глядишь, чего и объяснят.  
\- Почему кавалеры? – обиделся Ронни. – Там только один мой… кавалер.  
\- Э, нет, - дробно засмеялся Смит. – Один там твой бойфренд. А кавалеров море – Измайлов твой, сам Кречетов и сержант Лепке. Кавалер – это тот, кто ухаживает, неважно, результативно или нет.  
\- Охуеть, извините, - потрясенно выдохнул Ронни, - откуда вы все это знаете? Кому моя личная жизнь покоя не дает?  
Смит махнул рукой:  
\- А, забей. База – это деревня, сам понимаешь. А ты слишком уж яркий парень, всем в глаза бросаешься. Вот и сплетничают. А я, грешен, люблю это дело, языком помолоть.  
Ронни только головой покачал. Какое счастье, что он с самого начала держал всех на расстоянии, еще раз спасибо дедушке. А то бы давно прослыл шлюхой, и наезды Ваша еще цветочками бы показались в сравнении с тем, что могло быть.  
\- А еще что-нибудь выяснили, например, о самой базе? – перевел он разговор на другую тему.  
\- А как же, - охотно ответил майор. – Возраст, например. Знаешь, сколько ей лет?  
\- Сколько?  
\- Сто сорок три тысячи с хвостиком.  
\- Сколько?!  
\- Вот-вот, я точно так же отреагировал. А так и есть, все измерения подтвердили с погрешностью в пару десятков лет.  
Майор вдруг стал серьезным, даже суровым:  
\- Вот и думай, Ронни, с чем мы столкнулись. На кого напоролись.  
Ронни подумал. Думал долго, напряженно, но что-то никак у него не укладывалось в голове.  
\- Нет, - сказал он наконец, - не могу понять. Если они такие… древние, такие развитые… Почему тогда скрываются, все как-то украдкой, тишком, как будто боятся. Ведь, так подумать, это мы должны их бояться, а не они нас.  
\- Вот именно, - майор помолчал, потом добавил, - но почему-то выходит, что это они нас боятся. Ладно, скоро, надеюсь, все узнаем.  
\- Вы-то узнаете, - уныло ответил Рон. – А мне кто расскажет? Засекретите все, наверно.  
Майор опять засмеялся:  
\- Конкретные вещи, технологии там, науку, конечно, засекретят. А тебе оно надо?  
\- Нет, - тоже засмеялся Ронни. – Вот чего-чего, а этого сто лет не надо. Но в общих чертах хочется же все узнать.  
\- В общих чертах узнаешь, - обещал майор. – Я только удивляюсь, как это до сих пор ни одного щелкопера сюда не принесло. Ох, налетят скоро, готовься интервью давать! Ты красивый, так что будешь у нас звездой эфира, как пить дать!  
Остаток пути Ронни размышлял об обрисованной майором перспективе. Интересно, наверно, будет настоящее интервью давать. Но если станут толпой за ним бегать, наверно, скоро надоест. Потом он немного поспал и в восемь утра по местному времени ступил на борт «Александра Невского». Где находится Макс Измайлов, ему сказали сразу, у шлюза. Думая о том, что станет ли сам он звездой эфира, еще неизвестно, а вот Максу это точно светит, Ронни направился к указанной кают-компании.

Макс проснулся ни свет, ни заря, хотя совершенно не выспался. А как тут не проснешься, когда со всех сторон шум – зевают, переговариваются, кряхтят, шуршат одеждой… Он стоически пережил эту суету, не открывая глаз, намереваясь заснуть снова, когда все уйдут, да уж куда там. Когда последний из ученой братии убрался, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он полежал еще и все-таки встал – что толку валяться, все равно скоро, наверно, поднимут. Посмотрел на часы – полвосьмого. Не так уж, оказывается, и рано. Подумав, решил сходить в душ, хотя и далековато было идти – слишком уж соскучился. Вроде бы и там грязью не зарастали, плескались в любой подходящей луже, да это все не то, не сравнить с нормальным душем, хоть и ионным. Эх, а еще бы настоящий, водяной, контрастный, а еще лучше ванну… Когда он доберется до собственной ванной, хотелось бы знать…  
Но и ионный душ оказал нужное бодряще-освежающее действие. Возвращался в кают-компанию Макс уже в хорошем настроении, насвистывая легкомысленную песенку. А что, чего жизни не радоваться? Из такой передряги невредимым выбрался – раз. Стоит, можно сказать, на переднем крае самого выдающегося события современности – два. Ради этого можно потерпеть некоторые неудобства. Эх, еще бы и Ронни сюда… Ну да ладно, скоро увидятся…  
Кречетов все еще спал. Макса это возмутило – ни хрена себе, народ вовсю трудится, а этот дрыхнет, сразу видно, богатый бездельник! Он походя толкнул гамак:  
\- Подъем! Один ты на всем крейсере дрыхнешь.  
Стас что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и натянул на голову одеяло. Макса разобрал смех – как маленький, ей-богу:  
\- Вставай-вставай, - он потянул одеяло на себя, - время девятый час, все равно будить скоро придут.  
Стас нехотя сел в гамаке, чуть не упал спросонья, схватился за Макса – обеими руками за пояс .  
\- Черт, точно… Как же спать хочется, а? – Он игриво подмигнул и сомкнул руки у Макса на спине. – Может, поможешь проснуться? У тебя это хорошо должно получиться. Расслабиться ведь отлично помог, помнишь?  
Он, смеясь, потянул сопротивляющегося Макса на себя и вдруг осекся, отпустил его, глядя со странным выражением на дверь.  
Макс оглянулся и понял, что все, ему конец. Привалившись плечом к косяку, с руками, скрещенными на груди, с высоко вздернутым подбородком, в дверях стоял Ронни и смотрел на них ледяными, прозрачными, совсем чужими глазами.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16.

\- С возвращением, - сказал Ронни, слыша собственный голос откуда-то издалека. От обиды, гнева и стыда кровь бросилась в голову, шумела в ушах. Но взгляд не помутился, напротив, все стало таким четким, что резало глаз. Откуда-то из живота поднималась вверх тяжелая черная ледяная волна. - Вижу, вы не скучали.  
Он отлепился от косяка и вошел в каюту. Волна захлестнула голову, мысли и чувства разом замерзли. Он не будет истерить, не будет унижаться, не будет устраивать сцены ревности. В конце концов, Макс ему никто и ничего ему не должен. А то, что Ронни думал там себе что-то, мчался сюда, сломя голову — это его проблемы. Об этом он подумает потом, когда останется один. А сейчас главное — ничего не показать. И уйти отсюда побыстрее под благовидным предлогом.  
\- А здесь указатели в коридорах такие же, как на «Курятнике»? - спросил он. - Я бы позавтракал.  
Стоявший все это время столбом и с ужасом смотревший на него — что он думал, Ронни убивать его кинется? – Макс, наконец, отмер:  
\- Я покажу... То есть, пойдем вместе.  
Ронни пожал плечами. Он бы прекрасно обошелся без сопровождения, но не говорить же, что при нем кусок в горло не полезет. Ладно, переживет и это. Умные на ошибках учатся, говорил дед, и больше так не ошибаются. Ронни этот урок надолго запомнит — с чего он взял, что Макс что-то там имеет к нему? Может, сколько-то и имел, но все меняется. Тоже можно, наверно, понять — они со Стасом вместе столько вынесли. Наверно, можно... Но не здесь и не сейчас! Бля, зря он согласился идти с Максом, как бы не сорваться... Ронни выпрямил спину и вышел в коридор, не оглядываясь.

С каждым пройденным шагом Макс чувствовал, как стремительно отдаляется, отгораживается, уходит от него Ронни. И как проваливается, падает, тонет в безнадежном отчаянии он сам. Он знал бы, что делать, если бы Рон разозлился, закричал, ударил... Он бы все выдержал, повинился, вымолил прощение, но он не знал, что делать с таким Роном — холодным, замкнувшимся, чужим. С Роном, который приехал к нему сам, увидел и услышал то, что должно, просто обязано было его взбесить, и который ведет себя так, как будто они знакомы первый день. «Так заставь его беситься, - крикнул внутри кто-то голосом матери. - Заставь его кричать, ругаться, драться! Делай что-нибудь, идиот, пока окончательно все не загубил!»  
Дальше Макс не думал, все делалось само. Он в два широких шага догнал ушедшего вперед Ронни, развернул за плечи, прижал к стене и с невыразимым облегчением увидел гнев, полыхнувший в зеленых глазах:  
\- Рон, лучше пристрели меня сразу, - сказал он. Слова тоже шли сами. - Я все равно сдохну, если ты уйдешь, так что добей сам.  
Ронни напрягся, сбросил с плеч его руки, но не двигался, продолжал молча сверлить его взглядом.  
\- Я не буду врать, да, было, но только один раз и... Ну ты же сам мужик, должен понять, так бывает, случается, просто, правда, был очень тяжелый день... Я не хотел, веришь, я не собирался тебе изменять!  
\- О, - процедил Ронни, - ты об этом? У меня нет на тебя эксклюзивных прав, можешь не оправдываться. И у тебя...  
\- Есть! - Макс не дал ему договорить. - Есть у тебя права, ты же сам все знаешь, ну что ты мне душу рвешь, ледышка ты бессердечная!  
Ронни выдохнул, глаза сверкнули совсем уж бешено:  
\- Есть, говоришь? Ну, тогда держи!  
Через секунду, валяясь на полу с гудящей головой и разламывающейся от боли многострадальной челюстью, Макс удивлялся, насколько все-таки силен Ронни. И не он один, как оказалось:  
\- Так его, парень! - раздался восхищенный возглас прямо над ним. Макс скосил глаза и увидел, что возле них собралась порядочная толпа, человек десять, не меньше. Вот гадство, и давно они тут стоят? Дальнейшие слова показали, что давно. - Отпинай его еще, будет знать, как гулять от такого красавчика! Совсем мужик зажрался!  
Макс поднялся с пола под хохот непрошеных свидетелей, обвел их таким взглядом, что те предпочли убраться, продолжая хихикать и переговариваться, повернулся к бледному от злости Ронни, крепко взял его за руки:  
\- Я тебя люблю. Вот что хочешь делай, люблю, и все.  
Ронни внезапно обмяк, привалился спиной к стене, сказал слабым голосом:  
\- Кретин. Клоун. Шоу устроил. Бля, Макс, что-то мне херово, крыша едет...  
Макс подхватил его, встревожено заглянул в посеревшее лицо:  
\- Что с тобой? - зацепил взглядом мелькнувшую из-под рукава повязку. - Это еще что?  
\- А, так, - Ронни отдышался, лицо порозовело. - Порезался сильно на днях, переливание делали, из-за этого и поплохело, наверно... Сука ты, Макс, - сказал он без всякого перехода, - ладно, пусть там один раз и случайно, могу поверить... А сегодня что было? Опять скажешь, что ничего?  
\- Ничего, - честно ответил Макс, ненавязчиво поглаживая парня по спине. - Просто дурачились, настроение хорошее... было с утра. Рон, ну, не злись, пожалуйста. Знаешь, как я скучал? И вообще... – его понесло от потеплевшего взгляда зеленых глаз. - Хочешь, поженимся? Я даже твою фамилию возьму, а?  
Ронни усмехнулся, отпихнул Макса от себя:  
\- Скажи еще, сына рожу и троих котят... Клоун... Пойдем уже жрать. Но учти, я тебе еще все припомню... 

Стас осторожно выбрался в коридор, огляделся. Ого, Макс, похоже, огреб по полной, вон как встает неуверенно. Но молодец мужик, не растерялся, теперь наказан и может с полным правом просить прощения. Хотя, Стас сам бы по-другому повернул, не позволил бы мальчишке свои условия диктовать... Какой котенок, однако, жесткий парень, очень интересный, очень... Увы, теперь так просто к нему не подступишься. Макс станет стеречь свое сокровище, как цепной пес, да и сам мальчик явно будет против него, Стаса, настроен. Вот ведь собственник юный, как его разобрало от вполне, между прочим, невинной сцены. Прямо попкой своей прелестной чует, что на его личное достояние покушаются. И понять можно, где он еще такого Макса найдет, которым можно вертеть, как вздумается, а при нужде найти и защиту, и заботу, и замечательный секс…   
Стас позвонил вахтенному по шлюзам и с облегчением узнал, что его яхту уже пристыковали к «Невскому». Вот и отлично, прямо сейчас и переберется туда. Какое-то время надо избегать воссоединившуюся парочку, чтобы ненароком под разборки не угодить. Горячие парни оба, страстные, везет же некоторым... Ну и ладно, зато Стаса ждет море, бездна упоительной, умопомрачительно интересной работы. До конца жизни, пожалуй, хватит… Тут не до укрощения строптивых.  
Стас торопливо направился к яхте — надо быстро привести себя в порядок, поесть и лететь на базу. За ночь там должно было многое произойти. В частности, сейчас должны были уже вскрывать первую «медузу», если допрос пленного чужака закончен...

Допрос пленного был закончен, вернее, можно сказать, трагически прерван. Самым первым, конечно же, был вопрос о людях, якобы находящихся в чудовищного вида тварях, и о том, как их оттуда вызволить. Чужак молча продемонстрировал, куда и как нажимать, чтобы тварь опустила свой «капюшон» и позволила извлечь из нее спящего человека, дождался, когда первого извлеченного привели в сознание, и умер. Вот так просто, осел на пол бесформенным комком, и все. Попытки реанимировать его, конечно же, результата не дали.  
Во всех «медузах» на самом деле были люди. Живые, здоровые, можно сказать, невредимые, если не считать глубочайшей амнезии — кое-кто забыл не только время, проведенное у чужаков, но и все события за два-три года до этого. Сами «медузы» представляли собой сложнейшие аппараты, умеющие не только выдерживать человека в состоянии летаргии без вреда для его здоровья, но и, судя по всему, именно они обеспечили такое полное стирание памяти у похищенных, поскольку у Лебовски амнезии, за исключением периодов бессознательного состояния, не наблюдалось. По всей видимости, в эти периоды его сознание каким-то образом действительно полностью отключалось. Так что цель похищения людей оставалась неизвестной. Но все надеялись, что это ненадолго — автомат-разведчик уже должен был достичь цели, и через несколько дней, если наличие в системе чужаков подтвердится, туда отправится военная экспедиция, а сразу следом за ней — и научная. За места в последней на Земле шла уже жестокая борьба, на которую Кречетов взирал свысока и со снисхождением — ему-то место было обеспечено в первой, разведывательно-карательной, ему и ксенологам, остальных ученых оставляли. Контр-адмирал Каплан лично попросила его участвовать в ней, как и всех членов его группы. Поразмыслив, Стас попросил взять и Ронни – как обладателя ценного артефакта. Авось ему зачтется такое дело…

Вторая эскадра Космофлота подошла к планете, не скрываясь, давая о себе знать всеми известными способами. Не дождавшись никакой ответной реакции, по-хозяйски расположилась на орбите, рассыпала рой малых кораблей и разнообразных спутников, за сутки взяв под контроль всю систему. Все материки обитаемой планеты были перекрыты зонами обстрела крупных кораблей так, что при одновременном залпе всех орудий за несколько минут там не осталось бы ничего живого. Все эти сутки штаб операции не спал, напряженно ожидая появления делегации аборигенов с планеты или карательного флота откуда-то еще. Но ничего ровным счетом не произошло. Надо было спускаться на планету самим.   
Кречетов сумел-таки настоять на том, чтобы его включили в первую разведывательную группу, спускающуюся на поверхность. Разведывательной она была лишь по названию, по сути, представляя собой настоящий десант.  
По данным автоматов-разведчиков, обитаемым был лишь небольшой клочок суши в субтропической зоне, размером примерно с четверть Западной Европы. На всем остальном огромном пространстве никто не жил, хотя развалины городов и различных сооружений были повсеместно, а некоторые наблюдались с низкой орбиты чуть ли не невооруженным глазом. Вся площадь, на которой были замечены признаки активной деятельности, покрывалась мощностью одного десантного рейдера. Тем не менее, в атмосферу их вошло два, для подстраховки, в сопровождении целого полка истребителей и двух эскадрилий штурмовиков.   
Стас был на втором рейдере и со всеми вместе восторженно наблюдал на большом экране в кают-компании, как огромная махина в форме наконечника стрелы вспарывает атмосферу, гоня перед собой видимую глазом воздушную волну и таща чудовищной величины инверсионный хвост. Далеко впереди и низко над землей должны были кружить штурмовики, над ними коршунами парить истребители, но их, увы, камеры не брали. Стаса даже досада разобрала — какие кадры потеряны для истории! Хотя, конечно, потом соберут все записи с камер всех больших и малых кораблей, обработают, смонтируют, получится красота. Но очень жаль, что некому снимать с поверхности планеты эту грозную и прекрасную картину. Ронни бы, наверно, дар речи потерял и шею вывихнул, любуясь...   
Рейдер завис на высоте двух километров над землей, десант высаживался по гравитационным колодцам — дорого, энергозатратно, зато быстро. Сержант Лепке говорила, что терпеть не может такие высадки — уж очень уши закладывает. Хусейн с ней спорил, говоря, что некоторые просто не умеют настраивать компенсаторы, а к техникам обращаться стесняются.  
Десантники высаживались в боевых скафандрах, полностью автономных, оснащенных оружием и приборами так, что один человек в таком скафе, пожалуй, по разрушительной мощи заменил бы танк в какой-нибудь из войн двадцатого века и был бы неуязвимее и оперативнее раз так в двадцать. Десантировались группы с обоих рейдеров в одну точку — самый, похоже, крупный обитаемый город на планете. Судя по площади, жить здесь должны были около трех-четырех тысяч «серых». Выпрыгивая из гравиколодцев, десантники веером разбегались по поселению, занимая заранее расписанные позиции, готовясь взять на мушку каждого, кто высунет нос на улицу и сразу подавить всякое сопротивление. Но никаким сопротивлением даже не пахло. Истребители и штурмовики безнаказанно патрулировали небо — не было не то что воздушных боев, даже ни одного выстрела с земли. Высыпавшие из домов и находившиеся на улице аборигены стояли в явной прострации, совершенно неподвижно, и, кажется, даже не говорили ни слова. Миссия стремительно превращалась в фарс.  
Как потом рассказывали, контр-адмирал Каплан, полюбовавшись на эту картину минут пять, сказала:  
\- Что за хуйня творится, прости господи! - пока офицеры переваривали такую метаморфозу своего всегда сдержанного и безупречно вежливого командира, она добавила еще пару крепких словечек и скомандовала, - мой катер на старт! Сама туда полечу! И кто там из яйцеголовых есть, всех со мной!

Ронни с Максом наблюдали все это, валяясь в постели, с голоэкранчика Максова комма — как героя-разведчика, его включили в список тех, на чьи личные коммы транслировалась передача с главного бортового компьютера «Александра Невского». Хотя большая часть ученых и осталась в системе Талисмана, в кают-компании, где они жили, народу меньше не стало. Сюда переселили мужчин-ксенологов, освобождая площади для штатного функционирования корабля — все же ожидались боевые действия. Так что, когда остальные ушли в большой конференц-зал смотреть общую трансляцию, они сначала как следует воспользовались возможностью уединиться, а потом уже включились в общий процесс.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - пробормотал Ронни, глядя, как десантники сгоняют на большую площадь покорных и безропотных аборигенов, как контр-адмирал произносит речь, по всей видимости, впустую сотрясая воздух. - Они что, дебилы все? А может, это какая-нибудь выродившаяся колония? Ну, не знаю, болезнь там была какая-то...  
\- Я тоже не понимаю, - ответил Макс. - Я же рассказывал — там вроде такие огромные города были, техника такая сложная, одна телепортация чего стоит. Да и «медузы» эти — наши сколько над безопасным анабиозом бьются, и все ничего не получается, а они еще и в мозгах избирательно копаются. Какая болезнь может так опустить такую развитую расу? И на хрена им люди сдались, вот что меня больше всего мучает...  
\- Да, - Ронни встал, ловко увернувшись от объятий, - вставай тоже, пошли к народу. Умных людей послушаем.  
\- Ну, Ронни, - заныл Макс, - мы с тобой сколько не были, в кои веки одни остались... Да что они скажут, хоть и умные, все равно ведь ничего не понятно.   
\- Вставай-вставай, - безжалостно ответил Ронни. - Трахаться каждый день можно и не по одному разу. А такое событие раз в жизни бывает. Его надо с людьми переживать.  
Макс вздохнул и нехотя поднялся. Он, вообще-то, трахаться и не хотел, хотел просто лежать вот так, вдвоем, в обнимку, смотреть, разговаривать, между делом поглаживая и нацеловывая, соскучился же... Но и Ронни тоже прав, как ни крути. И все равно настроение у него заметно испортилось.  
В конференц-зал народу набилось битком, все стулья были заняты, многие сидели прямо на полу. Ронни углядел свободное местечко возле стены, потащил туда Макса.  
\- Тут же один только сядет, пойдем лучше... - начал Макс, но Рон не дал ему договорить:  
\- Зато отсюда лучше видно. Мы и вдвоем здесь отлично поместимся. Или ты против?  
Макс, конечно, не был против. И, привалившись спиной к стене, крепко обнимая расслабленно растекшегося по нему любовника, увлеченно слушая и обсуждая с окружающими происходящее на планете, думал, какой умница его Ронни, как правильно все решил. Такой момент надо переживать с людьми!

Конечно, в тот первый день ничего толком так и не прояснилось. Зато вдосталь налюбовались панорамами чужой планеты с разных ракурсов и расстояний, до хрипоты поспорили, обсуждая рождающиеся тут же версии и гипотезы. Особенно Максу понравилась одна, выдвинутая Веллером и оказавшаяся впоследствии во многом верной:  
\- Это материнский мир, я абсолютно в этом уверен! - говорил ксенолог с горящими глазами. - Это материнский мир древней, ветхой, выродившейся расы! Они вымирают, разве не видно, это их уродливое, хилое телосложение, огромные головы, слабые конечности — это признаки вырождения! Нам повезло, что мы застали хоть кого-то в живых, то что мы видим — это последние судороги умирающей цивилизации!  
\- Логично, - соглашались с ним. - Это объясняет и их скрытность, если принять за ее причину элементарный страх слабого перед сильным. Но главного, того, из-за чего мы на них вышли — похищения людей, это не объясняет! Зачем вымирающей расе идти на такой риск, скажи!   
\- Ну-у... - Веллер задумался, но его не так-то легко было сбить с толку. - Может, это какая-то попытка установить контакт с ограниченной группой, подготовительный, так сказать? Или своего рода вербовка, попытка создать пятую колонну в рядах человечества?

О настоящей причине похищений стало известно гораздо позже, когда уже Ронни и Макс вернулись на «Курятник» и, как предсказывал майор Смит, стали звездами эфира — на Талисман и тем более на чужую планету журналистов не пускали, и отдуваться приходилось обитателям «Орлиного гнезда». К тому времени уже было известно, что Веллер оказался прав – это был материнский и единственный оставшийся мир старой вымирающей расы. Даже не то что вымирающей, практически уже умершей. Общественных институтов у них не существовало вообще, даже на уровне деревенской общины. У них даже слов таких – «правительство», «государство», «армия» - в языке не сохранилось. Да и мало что от того языка осталось, Ронни был недалек от истины, говоря, не дебилы ли они все. Дебилами они не были, средний уровень интеллекта, по первым прикидкам, превышал средний уровень человечества раза так в полтора, но не было у них стремления к успеху, желания что-то делать, чего-то добиться. У них не было производства, не было торговли, не было науки. Не было, в конечном итоге, жизни, только бессмысленное существование на обломках великой цивилизации. Их мало осталось, этих обломков, но для жалких потомков создавших когда-то их существ, этого хватило бы с лихвой и еще осталось бы после них. Называли они себя совершенно непроизносимым сочетанием звуков, которое люди переработали в более удобоваримое «шие».  
Но даже в этом болоте все еще тлели угольки и время от времени вспыхивали яркими искрами. Триста лет назад, в середине двадцатого века по земному исчислению, появился один шие, не то гений, не то безумец, не то просто фанатик. Он решил - ни много, ни мало – возродить величие расы. Откуда он взял, что причина вырождения – в оскудении генофонда, насколько было обосновано его мнение, сказать сейчас никто не мог. И почему он отправился искать совместимые свежие гены в Галактику, а не, например, в родные джунгли, тоже никто не мог знать. Но все так и случилось. Он собрал вокруг себя шайку сподвижников, которая потом была обозвана земными журналистами «сектой», сумел как-то активировать давно уже бездействовавший телепорт и, по всей видимости, попал на Землю. В этом месте в каждом сюжете показывали наскальные рисунки, пустыню Наска, и вспоминали о сынах божьих, входивших к дочерям человеческим. Но, в общем-то, это, видимо, было верно. Версия о палеоконтакте явно подтверждалась. Иначе откуда бы взяться телепорту шие с фиксированной точкой выхода в Африке?  
Тогда-то и прошла первая волна похищений, имевшая целью изучение человеческого генома и проверку его на совместимость с геномом шие. Работы шли вовсю, когда один из похищенных скончался на лабораторном столе. Его понесли хоронить, и тогда только все остальные жители поселения узнали о происходящем. И ужаснулись – похищать, превращать в лабораторных животных и, в конечном счете, убивать представителей разумной расы, активно развивающейся и уже вышедшей за пределы атмосферы – какой страшный, черный, гибельный риск! Страх их был так велик, что они даже созвали нечто вроде народного собрания и силой заставили опыты прекратить, похищенных вернуть, телепорт же разобрали и по частям раздали по разным домам. Настолько их подстегнуло это преступление, что несколько шие объединились и провели свои собственные, независимые исследования человеческого генома и убедительно доказали – несовместим!   
Но убедили они всех, кроме зачинщика и вдохновителя преступления. До конца своей долгой двухсотлетней жизни тот проповедовал свои идеи и вырастил верных и преданных учеников-фанатиков. Похоронив учителя, те решили претворить его учение в жизнь. Но поскольку человечество за эти годы выросло и даже заматерело, действовали они медленно, осторожно, страхуясь всеми способами, отыскали и восстановили массу нужного оборудования, расконсервировали базу у Талисмана, чтобы, в случае чего, не притащить хвост домой, разыскали и собрали телепорт. И только тогда начали действовать. К тому времени их осталось только семь, шестеро из которых так и остались лежать обугленными трупами в заброшенном городе – похоронить их никто не удосужился, Хусейн только стащил их в кучу и щедро полил из плазмомета. А седьмой, последний, умер, став свидетелем крушения дела всей своей жизни, страшной смерти всех своих близких и гибели надежды для всей своей расы. Достаточно много причин для смерти и так на ладан дышащего старика.  
Все это стало известно примерно на десятый день контакта, когда прочесывавшие местность, озверевшие от скуки десантники натолкнулись на аборигена, неожиданно заговорившего с ними по-староанглийски. Парни приволокли его в штаб за шкирку, тот, впрочем, не сопротивлялся, сам пошел на контакт, гордо представившись последним из рожденных шие, Это был сын членов «секты», разошедшийся во мнениях с родителями и их соратниками, потому живший отдельно. Но вырос и долгое время жил он с ними, знал староанглийский, как родной, знал, наверно, больше всех живущих о своей родине и, конечно же, стал самым важным живым существом в Галактике. Даже внешне он выглядел не так уродливо, как остальные его соотечественники, хотя, вроде, ничем от них не отличался. Наверно, дело было в живой мимике, энергичных движениях, блеске глаз.  
\- Ни хрена не в генах у них дело, - убежденно сказал Ронни, увидев его на экране. – Этот-то вон какой живчик, а гены те же самые. Я где-то читал, что эволюция продолжается, и через миллион лет люди тоже будут примерно так выглядеть, и при этом совершенно нормальными будут. Просто зажрались, от безделья повыродились.   
Макс был с ним согласен. Только тихо радовался, что эволюция до людей пока не добралась. Ронни и сам он нравились ему такими, какие есть.  
В общем, получалось так, что если бы не талисман Салли, человечество и шие так и остались бы в неведении о происходящем и друг о друге. Отчаявшись добиться результата, «сектанты» уже собирались потихоньку вернуть людей, откуда взяли, стерев им предварительно память, но тут сбежал Артур, и понеслось…  
Это известие всколыхнуло угасший, было, интерес к талисманам, журналисты накинулись на Салли и Ронни с новой силой (от Артура и Макса они никогда и не отставали), и четверка друзей была просто счастлива, получив наконец-то разрешение покинуть базу и вернуться на Каролину. Случилось это только тогда, когда нашедший немного времени для них Кречетов убедительно доказал, что камушки работают только на своих хозяев, что они, по всей вероятности, распознают как врага только представителей другого вида, и в настоящее время человечество не располагает необходимыми для их воспроизводства знаниями и технологиями.   
\- Говоря между нами, - сказал он Салли, - я думаю, никогда у нас и не будет таких знаний. Это продукт совершенно иного типа мышления, совершенно иной цивилизации, мне кажется, биологической, а не технологической. У шие, кстати есть свой, природный подобный механизм, они не телепаты и не эмпаты, но у них есть примерно такая же сигнальная система в организме, дающая знать о том, что с кем-то близким случилась беда, и он просит помощи. Не совсем то, но похоже. А шие — потомки стадных травоядных. Так что, думаю, на Кобальте жили того же происхождения разумные, и ваши камушки - это, скорее всего, защита от хищников.  
Макс и Ронни пришли к нему попрощаться вместе. С Максом он простился сердечно и по-дружески, Ронни держался вежливо и настороженно. «Ревнует, - с удовольствием подумал Стас. – Есть еще порох в пороховницах, если такой мальчик своего дружка ко мне ревнует!» Но закрывая за ними дверь, завистливо вздохнул – порох порохом, а Ронни ему не видать. И Макса тоже.


	17. Chapter 17

Эпилог.

Макс приподнялся на цыпочки, выглядывая черноволосую голову в потоке пассажиров, выходящих из гравилифта. Вот и он! Губы сами растянулись в счастливой улыбке, зеркально отразившейся в зеленых глазах.  
\- Наконец-то, - пробормотал Макс, зарываясь лицом в шелковистые пряди, пахнущие металлом и озоном, - я уж думал, не дождусь.  
\- Всего-то месяц прошел, - ехидно улыбнулся Ронни. – Я тебя зимой из рейса дольше ждал, и ничего.  
\- Так то - ты, - Макс еще раз со вкусом поцеловал парня, обнял за плечи и повел к выходу. Ронни, как ни странно, не вырывался, все-таки и он соскучился. – Как я тебя терплю вообще, не знаю.   
\- Терпишь же, - Ронни улыбался, оглядываясь вокруг, с удовольствием подставляя лицо жаркому летнему солнцу. – Значит, так тебе и надо. Все-таки здесь намного лучше, чем на Кобальте. Природа!  
\- Может, сразу в горы поедем? – предложил Макс. – В супермаркет какой-нибудь заглянем по пути и рванем? У меня почти неделя свободная, чего в городе сидеть?  
\- Давай, - с удовольствием согласился Ронни. – Там сейчас здорово, наверно.   
По дороге разговаривали о делах. После того, как вся история контакта с шие была предана вниманию широкой общественности, конечно же, начался ажиотаж. Народ рвался своими глазами лицезреть чудеса инопланетной цивилизации, самих инопланетян и, по возможности, наковырять разных сувениров. Увы, общественности пришлось обломаться. Талисман и система шие были наглухо заблокированы Космофлотом – в битве союза политиков, военных и ученых против крупного бизнеса пока выигрывали первые. Даже сведения о действующем телепорте удавалось пока сохранить в собственности государства. Информация об этом, несомненно, самом важном с практической точки зрения открытии для широких масс была следующая — после использования для возврата группы Кречетова, настроенное злокозненным «сектантом», устройство саморазрушилось, и его восстановление на данный момент не представляется возможным. Макс до сих пор помнил трехчасовой инструктаж в особом отделе Второй эскадры на тему о чем и как говорить с журналистами. Тогда он, помнится, озверел, но потом был даже благодарен особистам — ни одно интервью у него замешательства не вызывало, слова слетали с языка гладкие, отполированные, что твои горошины.  
Зато Кобальт был совершенно открыт и доступен. Историю с талисманами раздули до небес – Рона достали так, что он всю зиму прятался в горном домике Макса, исходя желчью от скуки и злости, зато добился того, что о нем забыли – и на Кобальт началось паломничество туристов, желающих раздобыть чудодейственный камушек для себя, и профессиональных и не очень ксеноархеологов, желающих совершить эпохальное открытие. Цены на обустроенную для жилья землю взлетели, и, мудро рассудив, что ажиотаж долго не продержится, Ронни поспешил продать свой участок с куполом в придачу, для чего и летал на родину.  
\- Классно вышло, - рассказывал он Максу, - неплохой кусок получился. Теперь бы вложить его выгодно… Да ладно, потом подумаю. Ты-то как?  
\- Да нормально пока, - сказал Макс. – Знаешь, Ронни, я тут думал… На телепорт шие наши вот уже год как лапу наложили, так?  
\- Ну?  
\- Да вот, думаю, еще максимум пара-тройка лет и разберутся окончательно. Тогда, кажется мне, настанет трындец моему бизнесу… Не знаю, как там обернется с крупными грузами и пассажирами, все же, наверно, еще долгое время дороговато будет телепортом их таскать, но срочные перевозки точно накроются.  
\- Это да, - кивнул, подумав, Ронни. – Это ты правильно рассудил. И что надумал?  
\- А надумал я вот что. Даже если весь грузо- и пассажиропоток пойдет телепортом, желающие летать все равно останутся. Но не по делу летать, а для развлечения, понимаешь? И на дикие планеты телепорт нацеливать никто не станет, зачем?  
\- Экстремальный туризм? – догадался Ронни и с чувством хлопнул Макса по плечу. – Гениально!  
Макс покраснел от удовольствия:  
\- Вот-вот. Только, увы, я не один такой умный, скоро до всех дойдет. Но пока мало кто просто знает о телепорте. Так что нишу забивать надо уже сейчас, денег понадобится немерено. И вот что я тебе предлагаю – вложись в это дело. Станем партнерами, баш на баш.   
Ронни довольно долго молчал, обдумывая, Макс с тревогой ожидал ответа.   
\- О’кей, - сказал наконец Рон, и у Макса гора упала с плеч. – Хорошая идея, и дело интересное. Поработать придется, да мы работы не боимся, верно, Макс?

Ронни выскочил из водопада на берег, крупно дрожа от восторга и холода, блаженно зажмурился в крепких руках энергично растирающего его большим полотенцем Макса, потом повалился навзничь на заботливо приготовленный матрас:  
\- Хорошо! Как заново родился!  
Макс упал рядом, смеясь и гладя парня по интимным местам:  
\- Вот, а ты боялся, не хотел лезть. Я же говорил, здорово!  
Ронни часто задышал, обхватил Макса за шею, потянул на себя:  
\- Надеюсь, чужие здесь не ходят? – закинул ногу на бедро любовника. – В здешней воде, случайно, афродизиака не обнаруживали? Чего-то мне та-ак хорошо…  
Макс не ответил, с, э-э, набитым ртом не очень-то поговоришь. А когда Ронни застонал, выгибаясь, и потянул его за волосы вверх, хрипло сказал:  
\- Рон… Я, между прочим, еще девственник…  
Зеленые глаза удивленно распахнулись, потом прищурились так плотоядно, что Макс невольно струхнул. Но назад сдавать было поздно, да и не хотелось – он давно уже решил, что отпразднует возвращение Ронни таким образом.  
Ронни перекатил его на спину, подмял под себя, сказал со смешком:  
\- Только учти, что я уж года четыре как сверху не был. Могу сделать больно.  
Но больно не было, а если и было, Макс этого не заметил, полностью растворившись в непривычных, но таких неожиданно прекрасных ощущениях. Это было ошеломительно хорошо – покоряться, подчиняться, ловить ставшей необычайно чувствительной кожей каждое движение, каждое касание рук и губ, отдаваться, принадлежать… Кончая, он, кажется, кричал, чего с ним не случалось ни разу в жизни – настолько ему снесло крышу от того, что Ронни, его жесткий бессердечный мальчик, так сильно хочет его, так властно и бережно наслаждается его телом, так нежен и страстен с ним…  
Потом Ронни сполз с него, приподнялся на локте, заглянул в глаза:  
\- Как ты?   
\- Нормально, - прислушался к себе Макс. – Ничего не болит. Знаешь, как хорошо было?  
\- Знаю, - Ронни поцеловал его, - ты кричал, и явно не от боли. Мне тоже понравилось. Будем повторять?  
\- Если только ты хочешь, - честно сказал Макс. – Было очень хорошо, правда, но мне как-то привычнее сверху. Но если захочешь, я не откажусь.  
\- Хорошо, я скажу, если захочу, - Ронни засмеялся, лег рядом, раскинув руки. – Ну вот, опять в эту воду возбуждающую надо лезть. Мы так помрем тут от истощения… Ой, что это тут шевелится?  
\- Что такое? – Макс поднял голову. Ронни сидел, накрыв ухо рукой, с растерянным лицом. Потом разжал ладонь, посмотрел на нее и с улыбкой протянул Максу:  
\- Вот, один тебе.  
На ладони Рона лежали два черных, с синими прожилками, камушка – один побольше, другой совсем крохотный.  
Макс осторожно взял тот, что поменьше, сглотнул вставший в горле комок. Он не знал, что сказать, зато Рон знал:  
\- Ну что, Макс, быть тебе Максимом О’Ши! Сам предлагал!

КОНЕЦ


End file.
